Break me down, Build me up
by heffermonkey
Summary: Danny is taken prisoner by Hesse and finds himself slowly broken down and rebuilt into someone else.  WIP, Danny/Victor.
1. Chapter 1

Title - Break me down, Build me up

Rating - Eventual NC17

Characters/Pairing - Danny Williams, Victor Hesse. Danny/Victor

Summary - Danny is taken prisoner by Hesse and finds himself slowly broken down and rebuilt into someone else.

A/N - No idea if this plot works but I won't find out until I get it out there for people to read and give feedback on. Please be nice. This was a WIP before S1E12 aired and therefore shoudl probably be classed as an AU as it follows a different direction to when we last saw Hesse.

* * *

Danny woke from a heavy, groggy and pained haze, body numb. He was confused for more than a moment, unsure where he was, how he'd gotten there, wherever 'there' was. He was sprawled, face down, on a hard, thin mattress, itchy blanket irritating his arms, the pillow thinning and reeking of a musty smelling. He groaned and tried to shift, the effort protested by the rest of his body. Instead he lay still, forcing an eye open, the room was dark so he couldn't see much, he forced his hand to press on the mattress and managed to shift onto his side. Opening his mouth he tried to speak but the only sound that came out was a groan, low, mournful, pitying himself. His mouth felt fuzzy, like he'd just had a heavy drinking session, followed by a ten round bout of boxing.

Grunting he closed his eyes again and tried to get his mind in gear. 'Okay Danno, think, what do you last remember?'. Though he could ask himself the question and he was at least relieved he could remember his own name and make coherent thoughts even if he couldn't make coherent speech, the answers were blank. The harder he tried to think the less his mind wanted to play along, instead his brain was telling him he was in pain, but a dull, aching kind of pain not related to broken bones. Another thought of relief. Perhaps he had had too much to drink, passed out in some sleazy motel because he couldn't make it home. Yeah, that had to be the reason, so settling himself with that thought and deciding sleep was the best option to relieve himself of his current condition, he let sleep take him over like a wave.

The next time he woke his body still ached, only it was more intense, causing him to groan before he even opened his eyes. This time it was bright, day evidently and he turned his head, burying his face into the thin, barely evident pillow which filled his nostrils with a heavy stench. He grunted at the pillow, forcing his face up, forcing his whole body up - aches, pains, like his whole body was in a hangover state.

What the hell had he drank that made him this hungover? Because he was never drinking it ever again. Once his head stopped swimming and his body stopped aching a smidgen he opened his eyes, blinked a few times and looked around.

The room was bare, save for the bed, a jerky, metal frame of a bed and a screen the size of a small TV, embedded on the opposite wall. Frowning, Danny looked up the other wall, noting there wasn't a window, looking right up he cursed and squinted, looking down again. The high ceiling was where the light was coming from, demanding, harsh, light bulbs like spotlights shining down. He forced himself to stand, headed for the door, stumbling like he couldn't lift his legs properly, tripping over his own feet. He fell heavy against the door and it took a moment to focus on the handle, fingers grasping pathetically at it before he wrapped them round the small round handle. He gave it a twist and pulled but the door didn't budge. He tried again, and still it didn't move.

"C'mon Williams," he gritted out through his teeth.

Taking in a deep breath he gave the handle a hard twist and yanked, body pulling from the door but the door didn't move. It was after this third try a thought struck, muted and heavy in his brain that he was locked in. He shook his head, shook the door before his strength gave up on him and his knee gave way beneath him. He sunk to the floor, grabbing his knee, groaning and beating the door weakly with his other fist.

What the hell was going on?

He must have passed out not shortly after because when he next opened his eyes it was dark again, he was half propped up by the door and his leg had gone into a tight, painful cramp. Gritting his teeth and grunting he stretched his legs out before him, trying to ignore the pain. He didn't feel as achy anymore, his mind not as heavy though he remembered little. He remembered being unable to open the door and his brows knitted together in confusion. Ignoring the pain in his knee he forced himself to stand again and tried the door, this time getting a better grip, beating against it with his free hand.

"Hey," he tried yelling only it came out as a croaky grunt. Clearing his throat he tried again, shaking the handle with one hand, banging against the solid bulk with the other. "Hey!"

He ducked his head as the lights above came on, the brightness assaulting his eyes and he squeezed them tight shut. Putting a hand up to shade them he opened them carefully, shading them against the glare.

"Good, you're awake."

A voice emanated from the screen in the wall and Danny frowned again. What the hell?

"How do you feel Detective? I'm afraid the dose you were given was a large one, considering the distance we had to cover it was to ensure you could be transported safely before you awoke."

"What the - who is this? And where am I?" Danny tripped forward towards the screen, it was still blank.

"You were asked you how you felt," the voice answered. "Tell me how you feel detective?"

"Like a fucking prisoner," Danny spat out, seeing his reflection in the dark screen, hazy though it was, he looked like shit and it was a little scary to see.

"Now you will sleep," the voice informed him.

"I'm not tired," Danny replied, going for sarcastic.

The lights went out before he'd even finished speaking.

"Hey! Where the fuck am I?" He slammed his hand against the screen but it did little but cause a pain in his palm. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

Still no answer and no matter how much he shouted, questioned, yelled, pounded at the screen, at the door, he received no reply. The lights stayed out and his knee started to throb. He got a headache, his voice hurt from the shouting and eventually he threw himself down on the bed, despite his own protests that he shouldn't be doing what they wanted him too.

He fell asleep almost as soon as he'd closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke with a shock, music suddenly blaring around him. A heady, 'thump thump thump', a dance track with no real point, just a relentless, adrenaline driving beat. The lights were on and he sat up, put hands to his ears, yelled out that' whoever the fuck it was who had him here to turn it down'. He felt better after his sleep, his knee gave him a little trouble but aside from that he'd slept rather fitfully. Not that the call was doing him any favors, his temples began to throb with a 'beat beat beat' from the music.

He got up, tried the door again, put his hands to his ears again. The music was pounding, constant and he moved to the wall where the screen was, trying to be heard over the din. It took him a moment to realise the music had stopped and he dropped his hands.

"What the fu-" he started but the voice interrupted him.

"Did you sleep well detective?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Danny replied with a shrug.

"You will go to the bathroom," the voice told him.

As the voice spoke the door handle started turning and Danny looked sharply at it as the voice gave him a warning.

"Don't try anything stupid detective."

Danny ignored it, staring at the door, hopefully there wouldn't be more than one or two, people. He could take them, he just needed to ready himself, take them by surprise. The door opened, one guy stepped inside, then another. They were big guys but nothing Danny couldn't handle, or so he told himself as he rushed the first guy. A heavy bulky figure that could be knocked off balance if taken unawares, only Danny wasn't quick enough or so he told himself. The guy got himself into a stance, caught Danny like Danny was running into his arms and not trying to rush him and take him out. Danny felt himself hugged close by the heavy bulk, solid arms causing his breath to leave him as they squeezed him tight.

Before he could offer up a defeated groan he felt something press against his side and the guy let him go before a sharp jolt jarred his senses. He dropped to his knees with a yell of pain, muscles spasming in his side and back. Instinctively he curled up, trying to get himself back under control.

"Leave him." The voice seemed distant and he opened his eyes to see the first guy stepping over him, the door closing firmly shut.

Before he could unfurl the music started up again.

Danny was beginning to feel exhausted, he didn't know how much time had passed, he'd paced, yelled, pounded on the door. He'd tried to bury his head under the covers, his arms had grown tired from holding his hands over his ears. The music was repeated over and over, the pounding in his ears, behind his eyes falling into the same monotonous rhythm. He'd ended up on the bed, in a corner, eyes closed, waiting, hoping it would come to an end. He didn't know how long it had been, how long it would continue, he'd no sense of time but he knew if it went on any longer he'd probably go mad.

When the music stopped his head throbbed and his ears roared like they didn't know how to handle silence. The music had made his brain fuzzy, like he'd stood on his head for a few minutes and gotten a blood rush.

"Are you ready to comply detective?" the voice asked.

Danny sluggishly moved to to the edge of the bed, cradling his head as the movement made him dizzy.

"Yeah," he said tiredly, because he needed to take a piss and he wasn't going to be stubborn enough to prevent his getting a bathroom break.

The door opened again and the same two guys who had come the first time entered the room. One held up a belt, with cuffs attached, the kind that were put on prisoners as they were moved from one location to another but without the leg restraints. Danny nearly balked at the idea but he had no choice, it was either be chained up and taken to a bathroom, or take a leak in the corner and live with the smell of piss in the room.

He didn't put up a fight as the guy who'd body crushed him drew near, even lifted his arms to accomodate the putting on of the belt. The cuffs were tight round his wrists and he gave a little tug to test, the guy stepped back and pushed him on the shoulder towards the door.

"These really needed fellas?" Danny tried making light of the situation though deep down he was starting to worry.

They walked down a hall, lit much like his room, wide, bright, plain, no distinguishable markings. They came to another door, opening it to reveal the bathroom. Again, plain, a simple toilet, tiny sink, no mirror, no bath or shower. It was barely the size of a small closet.

"So, what? Am I supposed to do a Houdini?" Danny asked sarcastically.

His left hand was uncuffed and he was pushed inside and it was a tight squeeze just to get the door closed. He thought, for a moment, about locking himself in but tossed aside the idea just as quickly. What would be the point, it wasn't even a proper room, there was no other exit but the way in. He fumbled a little, took a leak and fumbled again to zip back up one handed. Running the tap, cold water against his hand he felt the urge to put his face under the water and clear his head, only the room was that small and compact leaning down wasn't optional. About to splash some water on his face the door was unlatched, springing half open and he grumbled in disdain.

"Can't a fella get a little privacy around here?" he complained as he eased himself out of the room.

He was handcuffed again, led back to his room and he turned so they could take the belt off only the guy smirked and pulled the door closed.

"Yeah, thanks, I'll just wait here then," he scowled at the door.

Sitting down heavily on the bed he frowned, closed his eyes. His mind was clearing and he tried to think on how he'd ended up where he was. What was the last thing he remembered?


	3. Chapter 3

_They'd gotten a lead which had sent Steve into some kind of manic freak. Victor Hesse had resurfaced and it was enough to put Steve on edge and on a mission. Revenge, anger, frustration, everything had bubbled from the man like lava from a volcano. Of course he had the full support of the team, but it had taken all their efforts to keep him focused enough not to get anyone, including himself, killed._

_Over an intense few days they'd tracked down Hesse, what the hell he was doing back on the island? What the hell was he doing alive? Things had gone sour, Chin had gotten shot, Kono ended up cornered though she managed to keep the bad guys at bay. He'd lost sight of Steve, tried to follow and keep up. Events went from bad to worse, he remembered someone catching him from behind, being brought down on his back. He'd put up a fight but the angle was all wrong, his gun wrestled from his hand and then pain, jolting and electric. Damned stunner right in his side, shaking him till his teeth chattered._

Everything had went black, until he'd woken up in this room.

He felt himself go cold and the realisation settled on him that Hesse was behind all this. Still didn't explain where he was or how he'd gotten there. He thought back to the voice saying he'd been given something, they must have drugged him before they'd transported him.

What had happened to the others? Did Hesse have them all or was he just a pawn, a bargaining chip? Was he being held for information? And what was with this room, with the handcuffs and the mystery?

He was jolted from his thinking when the door opened again. He stood up, wondering if they'd come to take him, maybe to Hesse. His two jailers stepped inside, the huge bulky one whom Danny had dubbed 'Huggy Bear' in his head drew closer. The other guy pushed in cart with a tray on it. Huggy Bear undid Danny's left hand again, lifted the lid on the tray to reveal to a meagre meal, glass of water by the plate.

In silence they left him, the door closing once more.

"Eat," the voice emanated from the screen and Danny looked over at it, gave a small smile.

"Make me," he replied sarcastically because what was with this disembodied voice ordering him around.

It was plain fucking weird in his opinion.

The door opened again and he looked over sharply to see 'Huggy Bear' heading straight for him, Danny didn't move quick enough but it was a second thought to lift the plate and whack the guy on the head with it. But as he lunged for the tray, the guy lunged himself, a stunner in his hand and landed it in Danny's side.

"Fuck," Danny groaned, sinking again, with his other hand the guy stopped his descent.

Danny felt like a ragdoll in his embrace as he was hugged again, hauled to his feet. He managed to get a grip, locking his knees enough to upright himself and the guy let go.

"Again," the voice ordered and Danny didn't have a chance to react as the stunner touched him, this time for a little longer.

His knees went again and he couldn't even speak at the pain, just went limp, groggy, head spinning, muscles twitching. Again the guy held him up, but only enough to manoeuvre him to the bed where he was ungracefully dropped. Before the guy left he handcuffed Danny's hand back to the belt and the tray was taken away.

The music began again.

Danny knew he was going to go mad, he'd curled up into a ball on the bed, desperate to save his ears. But his hands still cuffed he couldn't curl all that well, his body was growing stiff and his head pounded again. It was endless, monotonous, the same tune over and over and over like a broken record and Danny felt his resolve crushing in every passing second. What the hell were they trying to do? Break him? Because it wasn't going to take very long at this rate. And all because he couldn't keep his sarcasm to himself.

He found himself babbling, he'd tried talking to himself over the din but it didn't work. He tried to think on other things, on the gang, on Gracie but the music wouldn't allow him to concentrate on anything for very long. All that kept coming to his head was for it to stop, he'd give anything for it to stop. He found that was what he was babbling, his hands and arms were shaking, like his brain couldn't comprehend that they were bound, unable to lift fingers to his ears and cover them, mute out the sound a little.

"Stop, stop, please stop," he was saying over and over again. "Shut it off, please, stop it."

Soon it was only his voice he could hear, garbled, hinting on emotional, like his voice was wavering, a constant begging and pleading to stop the music. He didn't know how long ago the music had ended.

"You will eat now detective," the voice informed him.

The door opened, the guy wheeled in the tray, 'Huggy Bear' undid his left hand.

Danny ate in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

They had come for the tray and Huggy had re-cuffed him. Danny sat on the bed and waited, unsure what was to come next and wondering how long he'd have to co-operate with these guys until they decided to do with him what they intended. His head still pounded from the last music 'session', his body ached where the stunner had shocked him. He was exhausted and lying down he closed his eyes.

"It is not time for sleep detective," the voice told him.

Danny had to bite back a 'bite me' remark but he didn't move either. He was too tired to move.

"Detective if you wish to make life easier for yourself you will get up," The voice said, order in it's tone.

Danny opened his eyes, groaned and swivelled himself awkwardly into a sitting position. Not easy when his hands were cuffed.

"Good," said the voice, "You are learning."

Danny knew if he sat for too long he'd just end up falling asleep where he sat so he stood and started pacing, back and forth across the room, one wall to the other. It didn't take long and his body protested the effort until he was dragging his feet and limping slightly with his knee.

"Stand still detective," the voice ordered him.

Danny halted, because he didn't wish to risk the music again. He was in the middle of the room, facing the wall opposite the door. He wished there was a window, just for some fresh light and a view.

"Face the screen," the voice told him and Danny audibly sighed, turned to the screen and tried not to roll his eyes.

"Kneel," the voice continued.

Danny almost balked at the idea and didn't shift. For one thing kneeling was gonna be the final straw to his knee and for another what the fuck was this game any way? He stayed where he was, rocking on his feet and waited. The voice didn't say anything, no-one came in the room.

The music started again and Danny groaned, dropped his head and through gritted teeth sank first to his good knee then lowered the other. The music stopped and he let out a sigh of relief, though his temples throbbed from even those few seconds of the 'thump thump thump'.

"Good, Daniel," the voice informed him and Danny looked up sharply in surprise at the use of his name.

Silence descended again and Danny wondered how long this was going to last. He shifted uncomfortably, sat back on his haunches, ankles digging into his ass but he didn't care. Then he'd raise himself up, though it wrecked his knee and made him grunt in pain. He didn't know how long he was like that but he was starting to get pins and needles in his legs. He felt groggy also, his eyes kept going in and out of focus though there was little to focus on. He just wanted to run a hand over his face, give himself a slap or two, wake himself up a little. He sat back again, ignoring the discomfort his ankles digging into the back of his thighs caused, dropping his head down, closing his eyes.

The music started again and he jolted upright with surprise. The music stopped. His hands turned to fists and he bit back a remark because he didn't want to give them an excuse to start the music up again. Instead he fixed his eyes on the screen, sitting bolt upright and willing the discomfort in his body to keep him awake. The more pain and awkwardness the more chance he had of staying awake, because that's what they wanted of him, wasn't it?

He didn't know how long he was there but he tried counting in his head. Along the way he kept losing count, his efforts sidetracked by other things, who was keeping him here? Was it Hesse? Who was the voice? What was the game? How many had he just counted too? How many times had he begun again?

'108, 109, 110, 111, 11-'

"Stand," the voice interrupted him and it took a second for him to digest the words.

Shakily he somehow managed to get himself standing, groaning audibly and without a care. His legs had all but seized up and he could barely straighten up.

"Time for rest." The voice informed him and the door swung open, Huggy bear heading in.

Danny didn't resist or help as Huggy uncuffed him, removed the belt and left again without a word.

"Sleep," the voice told him.

The room went dark and Danny stumbled onto the bed, lay down, grateful to close his eyes and sink into sleep, barely hearing the voice as it spoke once more before he fell into oblivion.

"We'll start again soon."

/

The music woke him, waking him sharply and a deep sinking feeling gathered in his stomach as he rose. Bright lights above assailing his eyes, the music pounding his head. As soon as he scuttled to sit up, set his feet on the floor and scrubbed a hand over his face the music stopped.

"You'll go to the bathroom now," the voice said.

Danny bit his tongue and said nothing.

"Stand, wait."

He stood, Huggy and his fellow stooge entered, belt in hand. It was the same routine, belt on, cuffed, led down the hall to the tiny closet bathroom.

"Yeah I may be a while," Danny managed to say, surprised at his own voice, it sounded croaky still.

Taking a leak was one thing, but getting his pants down so he could do further ablutions proved an interesting prospect in so little a space. But he took advantage of the time wasting, anything not to be back in that room, even if his only other option was a toilet closet.

When he finally got back out into the hall, receiving a sharp look from Huggy he shrugged, "You try getting your pants down and unfurling toilet paper with just one hand," Danny told him.

Once back in the room Huggy uncuffed his left hand again, another wheeled in another tray of boring food and water. Danny ate, finding himself famished and not knowing how long ago it had been since he last ate or when he'd get his next meal. Once finished they took the tray away and Huggy re-cuffed him. Danny wondered if it was going to become a regular routine.

"Kneel." The voice enamated again and Danny got a slight fright from it, having sat in silence long enough.

He walked to the centre of the room and knelt, knees protesting.

"Bow your head," the voice ordered and Danny wondered what kind of mind games this fuck was playing.

He ducked his head, because anything was better than the music.

His neck started getting a crick and he shifted on his knees again, sitting back on his ankles, lifting himself up. Finally he couldn't take anymore of the crick an revolved his head, his neck muscles rippling in pain at the stretch.

"Ah, shit," he groaned at the pain and gritted his teeth throwing his head back.

The music started again and he glared at the screen, hands balling into fists. He dropped his head but the music didn't stop, dropping down onto his haunches he let out a loud growl of annoyance and twisted at his restraints. His body was full of aches and his legs were starting to get agonisingly painful.

"Fuck it," he told himself and with a surge of adrenaline he pushed himself to his feet. If the fuckers were going to play him then he'd play just as hard back.

He went to the bed, lay down and closed his eyes. But the beat continued, 'thump thump thump', endless, monotonous, droning, constant and it was like his blood pounded in the same rhythm. His hearing was starting to dull, his temples pounded, like he could hear his own heartbeat as blood pumped through his veins. He was going to go mad, seriously they were trying to drive him mad.

He got off the bed, went to the door and kicked at it, hoping to get a rise of out them, anything to get Huggy and his friend back in. Zap him if they wanted to, beat him up, he didn't care, just wanted to monotony to end. He wanted to know what they wanted with him. But they didn't come and the music continued and Danny thought his head was going to explode, his anger turning to fear as he wondered if a person could die from this kind of torture.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck' he told himself, pacing, round and round the room like a caged animal. What the hell was he going to do? What were they trying to do with him? Where was the rest of the team? What had happened to them? He couldn't pace anymore, tired and on the edge of crazy. He came to a halt and sighed, weary, desperate and shattered.

He faced the screen, knelt down, bowed his head and was still.

The music stopped and he could had cried with relief.

"Good Daniel, you're learning," the voice told him.

Danny squeezed his eyes shut and fought back tears.


	5. Chapter 5

He didn't know how long it had been going on for, days, weeks, no surely not weeks. He couldn't be certain, he had no sense of time and he slept when he was told. Night and day became a flick of a switch but he didn't know how long he slept and how long his waking hours were. Sometimes he slept for what felt like hours, others like mere minutes.

The eating routine became familiar, the bathroom one too. The kneeling was frequent and his knees were starting to really protest but he knew, if he didn't do it the music would start. The rhythm had started to haunt his sleep, a constant drumming in his head, in his ears, 'thump thump thump'.

They changed his routine after this sleep,(he'd started to call them cycles in his mind) - sleep cycle, waking cycle - he'd sat up and the music ended before it could start pounding his temples to the same beat.

"Time to clean up," the voice informed him.

Huggy arrived, Danny was even tempted to start helping him fasten the buckles. Once cuffed he stepped into the hall only they went in the other direction, another room, decidedly bigger with a shower unit as well as a toilet and sink. This one looked lived in, had a mirror and several bits and pieces usually found in a bathroom. Huggy removed the cuffs and belt this time and Danny looked surprised.

But neither of his watchers left the room or turned away which was even more disconcerting. Danny moved towards the shower unit, figured those guys weren't going anywhere and to just think of it as showering back in school when it was all fair game. You just ignored all the other naked bodies, got cleaned up and dressed. Nothing to it. Still he turned his back to the two of them when he undressed and was grateful of the shower doors, even if they were glass, frosted thankfully.

The water soothed his skin and he took his time, washing down, trying to ignore the bruises he seemed to find everywhere he looked. He washed his hair, ran a hand over his face and frowned at the amount of facial hair he had coming through. At least a few days worth of not shaving - he tried not to think about it too much. A tap on the glass told him his time was up and he reluctantly turned off the shower. A towel was on the rail just by the door and he picked it up, dried himself off and realised his clothes had been removed and replaced with fresh ones. The new clothes were baggier, dull grey sweats and a lighter grey t-shirt. Still they felt cleaner than his other clothes would have and he felt much better after the shower.

They hadn't given him any shoes though and as he padded to the middle of the room Huggy motioned to the sink.

"Shave, teeth," he said gruffly and Danny looked surprised that the guy was speaking to him.

Huggy looked away and focused on the wall, like talking to him had been an inconvenience. Danny moved to the sink, looked in the mirror above it, shocked at what he saw. He didn't like the look of himself, his eyes were bloodshot, face covered in a definite two to three days worth of growth. Exhaustion, frustration stared back at him. He looked away, downwards and saw a toothbrush and electric razor lying on the sink. He got to work with the razor first, ridding himself of the growing beard (he always thought he looked like his dad with one day of growth never mind two or three) and then scrubbed at his teeth like he hadn't done them for a month.

When he was done Huggy put the belt and cuffs back on him and they returned to his room where he was left alone.

"Much better Daniel," the voice told him. "Now kneel."

/

The cycles continued until he settled into the routine without really realising it. Sleep, wake, bathroom break, eat, kneel. When he dropped to his knees, head down with a grimace and grunt because his knee had gone from painful to a constant throbbing no matter what position he was in, it took him a few minutes to realise the voice hadn't ordered it.

He'd just got down there on his own.

He didn't need the music to drive him mad because the pain, ache, constant throb of his knee was going to drive him mad first. It made him sweat, shake even, fingers trembling because if he moved it would start again, the music and he couldn't handle both things at once. Something triggered in his mind, a memory from a few cycles back when he'd been begging for them to stop the music. How long ago had it been, when all of this had started? His memory even of being in this room was becoming a haze and he was starting to crave a clock or watch.

"Please," he swallowed, throat dry, sound barely a whisper. He cleared his throat, spoke again, a little more clearly though deep down he cringed. They wanted this, co-operation, it was weakness but the maddening pain drove him to it, or so he told himself. "Please."

"What is it you need Daniel?" the voice asked him, a jolt in the silence. It had been some time since the voice had spoken to him.

"I need to get up," Danny replied, voice shaky. It felt like if he knelt any longer, even if he tried to offset his balance to relieve the strain, that it was going to shatter into a million pieces.

"Why?" the voice questioned.

"My knee," Danny huffed out, shifted slightly, grimaced and bit back a shout as shooting pain shot down his calf and up over his thigh.

"You are in pain?" the voice spoke.

"Yeah," Danny nodded vigorously. "Please, can I get up?"

"You may," the voice gave permission and Danny could have cried with relief.

As he went to stand, legs cramping, knee becoming increasingly irritated by all the movement and strain the door opened up behind him and Huggy entered. Danny stumbled but Huggy got an arm round him, pulled him to his feet and Danny sagged against the man against his better judgement. Huggy just waited until he got a firm stance and moved off him, but didn't leave go of him. Instead he maneuvered him towards the door and Danny allowed himself to be led.

Down the hall past the bathroom with the shower, around a corner to the left, into a door on the right. Every step was agony and more than once he used the large mans frame beside him to prop him up. Huggy half carried him without a word. The room was bare, like his room, only a little bigger and there was a bed in the middle, like a hospital gurney. Huggy led him to it and told him to lie down, Danny looked at the bed skeptically but was too weak to put up resistance. With a little help from the guy he was lying on the trolley and Huggy removed his restraints, but strapped his arms to the bed instead.

Danny felt his heart rate prick up a little, what the hell was going to happen now? Huggy put ankle straps on him as well which didn't help his mind any and he felt a wave of panic rushing over him.

He lay there for a long time, Huggy silently guarding him. Eventually the door opened and another man stepped in, dressed in a white coat like a doctor, wearing a face mask over his mouth and nose. Danny watched him as he drew closer, another of his captors pushing a cart in behind. The 'doc' paused, turned to the trolley and pulled on some surgical gloves.

"Your knee is causing you trouble?" the man loomed over Danny and stared at him with intensely green eyes. Danny hadn't met many people with green eyes and he found himself momentarily thrown by their colour. Weird that the colour of the mans eyes would capture his attention and it took a few seconds before he replied.

"Yeah, an old injury," Danny found himself explaining. "Right knee."

The doctor waved a hand and Huggy Bear rolled up the right leg of his pants up, over the knee. The doc moved away downwards, leaning over, inspecting it. Danny lifted his head and tried to watch or see but he couldn't get a good eye view and dropped his head down again. He grimaced when the doc poked it suddenly, jerking when the guy prodded and squeezed.

"Fuck," he said through gritted teeth. "You a doc?"

The man didn't reply, turned to the cart again and started shuffling around instruments, his back blocked Danny's view and he couldn't see what he was doing.

"This will ease the pain," the man turned back to him and Danny spied a needle in his hand. Before he had a chance to question or process this, the guy dug it into his knee and Danny saw stars, blinded, the pain indescribable. The yell of agony stuck in his throat and it was all he could do to stay conscious. Instead he concentrated on breathing, sucking air in and out as the guy moved away, dropping the needle onto the cart with distinguishable clatter.

"Holy shit," Danny managed to mutter out, giving his wrists a firm pull like maybe he could pull his hands free and throttle the guy. "Where the fuck did you go to med school?"

The man ignored him and started checking him out, shining a pen light in his eyes, opening his mouth and eyeing the insides like Danny might have grown a second tongue. He prodded his ear with an instrument, first one then the other and Danny didn't struggle or protest or say anything. His focus started coming back into play and he realised his knee had started going numb, like someone had set an ice pack on it only when he looked down there was nothing to see. Huggy had rolled his pant leg back down.

"Anything else I need to know about? Other injuries you wish to make me aware of?" The man asked him eventually.

"Why? So you can stab me with another needle?" Danny replied dryly.

"Is your knee feeling better?" The man questioned, green eyes burning into his and Danny huffed out a breath.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Any other injuries?" The man asked again.

"No," Danny shook his head.

"I'll prescribe some painkillers to ease with any residual stresses for the knee," the doc informed him. "But you should be fine."

The man turned, pulled off his gloves and dropped them onto the cart before leaving the room. Danny expected Huggy and the other guy whom Danny had dubbed 'Mo' considering he was a stooge, to unstrap him, cuff him in the belt and take him back to the room. Instead Huggy stood at one end of the bed and Mo the other and they wheeled the bed back to his room, wheeling the gurney into the middle and leaving him alone once more.

Danny stared up at the lights, there were so many of them and their glare hurt his eyes. He turned his head towards the screen and wondered how long he'd be made to remain there.

Like reading his thoughts the lights went out.

Time for sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

He woke with a jolt, though not from any music or a voice. But it was light and he wondered if that was what had woken him, the bright glare seeping into the darkness of his unconcious. He was still strapped to the bed and he tested his restraints, unable to move, so he lay still, turned his head to the screen and waited.

"How do you feel?" the voice penetrated the silence of the room.

Danny gave the question some thought. He felt like a prisoner, a mad man, not himself. He was scared, angry, in pain, frustrated. He turned his thinking to his knee, which no longer throbbed, the headache that was no longer there and spoke low and sleepily.

"Fine," he replied because if he complained he was afraid they'd turn the music back on and drive him crazy again. "Thanks."

He wasn't sure why he added gratitude but it felt like the right thing to do.

"Good Daniel," the voice replied. "You're making progress."

'Progress to what?' Danny questioned to himself. He frowned and pursed his lips.

"Once you are rested we will begin again," the voice informed him.

He didn't know how long he lay there, staring at a blank screen, at blank walls, at bright lights. He shifted uncomfortably, started counting in his head again, anything to break the monotony. He didn't hurt as much, but he felt weak, drained. But his mind was clearer and he started thinking of the team again, wondered if Chin was okay. If he remembered correctly he'd just taken one in the shoulder, nothing deathly serious. What about Kono though, had she gotten out of her sticky situation? What if they'd all been captured, what if Hesse had them all prisoner here? What was the purpose for this kind of treatment? Danny didn't understand it. Why not kill him and get it over with, or if it was answers the guy wanted, then why not question him? They had the torture down to a fine art and Danny didn't doubt had they questioned him a few cycles ago he'd have talked.

Maybe this was the plan, drive him to distraction, make him weak, let him get stronger again, only to break him down again. Danny wasn't Steve, he was a cop not a Navy Seal who was trained for torture situations. Danny knew he wouldn't last long. He turned his mind to other things, less scary to consider, thought instead about Grace. HIs sweet little daughter who was his world, the reason why he'd move to the Island, upheaved his entire life to follow her here. So he could still get those precious few hours with her every other weekend - when he wasn't called out on a case that was.

He squeezed his eyes shut - he shouldn't think about her, because it caused a new fresh hurt. Fuck he hoped she was okay, that Rachel had sense to tell her Danno was simply on a case, that he wasn't missing. He couldn't handle the idea of Grace knowing they had no idea where he was.

"Daniel, what are you thinking about?" The voice asked him.

Danny shook his head, opened his eyes and tried to look calm. "Nothing," he said, voice verging on emotional. He wasn't going to let them use Grace to get to him.

"Don't lie Daniel," the voice said and it dripped with malice. "Do you wish to be punished?"

Danny gritted his teeth, mind spinning, just tell them you were thinking of Five 0.

"I was thinking about my team," he admitted, it was the truth, in part.

"You wish to know their fates?" The voice asked him and Danny looked over at the blank screen in surprise.

"You'd tell me?" he asked, surprise in his voice.

"Detective Chin is recovering after a bullet wound to his shoulder. He had been admitted to hospital but was later discharged. Officer Kanakua put up a fight but escaped, though not unscathed. She received a few minor bruises, nothing serious." The voice informed him.

Danny waited for more but the voice didn't speak anymore.

"What about Steve?" Danny asked.

"Alive," The voice told him mirthlessly.

Danny closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, the team were okay and by the sounds of it not here. At least he had to hope that his captor was telling him the truth and that the team were free, because if they were free then they'd be looking for him, wouldn't they?

"You are pleased by this news?" the voice questioned and Danny nodded his head. "Daniel, is there anything you wish to say?"

Danny opened his eyes and looked at the screen again. He wondered if it would ever flicker to life and show the face of the voice. He stared at the screen and swallowed down hard.

"Yes. Thank you."

"You need to rest," the voice informed him.

The lights went out.

/

Again he jolted awake, again to silence, lights on. He'd been dreaming about Grace, they'd been on the beach and he was informing her about the dangers of surfing and wearing bikini's. Grace had just looked up at him innocently with a smile and asked him if she could have some shaved ice. He'd picked her up and carried her to the hut where they served ices. Eating the shaved ice had been endless, every time he got halfway through, the cup would fill up again. Grace found it hilarious, she'd chosen lime and kept giggling when she stuck her tongue out at him and he pretended to be shocked at the colour of her tongue.

He could still hear her giggles when he opened his eyes, like they echoed in his ears.

Huggy and Mo came in eventually, unstrapping him from the bed and waiting until he swung his legs off the bed and stood up, gingerly testing his knee. Huggy put on the belt, cuffed up his wrists and then helped Mo wheel the trolley away. The shut the door behind them and Danny eyed the screen, wondering what to do. For a moment he paced round the room, stretching his legs, testing his knee. It felt a little tender but nothing like it had been. He came to a halt in the middle of the room and faced the screen. The last few cycles had thrown him off routine. Was he meant to kneel now? Was it time for a bathroom break? He knew he was due a shower and his stomach rumbled, he was also due a feed.

Nothing happened, Huggy and Mo didn't return and the voice didn't speak. With a hint of reluctance Danny slowly got to his knees, bowed his head and waited. His mind turned back to his dream but he pushed the memory aside, he didn't want to think of Grace, because he didn't want to be forced to speak about her. Grace couldn't exist as a subject between him and his captors, she was a secret he needed to keep wrapped up in his own head.

Time ticked away and he really wished for a clock, to know the time seemed like a luxury he was starting to crave, along with natural light, a decent conversation.

The door swung open and Mo pushed in a cart with food on it. Left it by the bed as Huggy entered, leaned down and undid Danny's left hand. Danny didn't shift or move, listened to the door closing and still he waited. Time moved again, agonisingly slow and he wondered if he should just stand, but something inside told him to wait. Just as he was verging on impatience the voice spoke out to him.

"You may eat Daniel."

Danny was getting adept at standing without the use of balancing with his arms. His knee niggled but was much better than before, his legs had cramped but not as badly. He went to the bed, sat down and ate with a ravenous appetite. Once finished he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, stomach satisfied for now. Without a word or an order he went back to his space before the screen and got onto his knees.

It was starting to sink in, if he complied he was rewarded.


	7. Chapter 7

The cycles continued, but he thought the showers became more frequent. He didn't need to shave as often and they'd even provided a cheap razor and shaving foam for a wet shave for a change. After a recent sleep cycle he'd been taken for a shower and he had a wet shave, brushed his teeth, even ran a comb through his hair.

They gave him fresh clothes again, this time blue slacks and lighter blue t-shirt. He didn't even wonder where his own clothes were anymore. But as he turned to let Huggy put on his belt and cuffs there was an addition to them. Chains hung from the belt down, ankle straps included and Danny looked questioningly but waited for everything to be snapped into place. The ankle chains impeded his walking a lot more and he couldn't move more than a shuffle. Huggy led at the front, Mo at the back and he thought he was being led back to his room but they overshot it. Past the toilet closet, to a small staircase leading up. It took time to manoeuvre up the stairs, one at a time but he made it. Huggy unlocked a door, led them out and Danny squinted at the change of lighting.

This light was more natural and he looked around, he was in a room, with a window. it was still clinical in it's lay out but had features like a sofa, small table a rug. The window was like a relief though - it was sunny outside and Danny stirred at seeing blue skies. He couldn't appreciate the view for long though as Huggy and Mo moved him along. The place, wherever he was, was open plan, all white and dark hues. Looked like a rich mans mansion, the kind who spent millions on boring pieces of furniture and decorations to make a place look like as plain, boring and un-lived in as possible.

He was taken to another room, Huggy opened the door and led him inside. It was small, compact, a chair stood by a wall but nothing else. Huggy and Mo left him alone and Danny rocked on his heels and waited. This room didn't have any windows and Danny found himself remembering that glint of blue sky and sunshine. He looked up at the glare of artificial light and sighed. The door opened behind him and he turned to view the visitor. He went cold when Hesse stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Daniel," Hesse said in a welcoming type manner.

Danny felt his skin prickle and he watched as Hesse moved closer, put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"How are you feeling?" Hesse asked, running his fingers along Danny's shoulder and Danny felt the slight touch of fingertips on his neck.

"What do you want with me Hesse?" Danny asked through gritted teeth, flinching away from Hesse's touch.

Hesse chuckled like he found it amusing and pulled away, sat down in the chair instead and looked up at him.

"Call me Victor," Hesse informed him. "How do you feel?"

"Like a prisoner," Danny snapped back at him angrily. "How the fuck do you think I feel?"

Hesse sat upright in the chair, fingers playing lightly with the arms and a small smile played about on his lips.

"Hows the knee?" Hesse asked.

Danny scowled again, set his jaw and rocked on his feet before biting out a 'fine'.

"So considering that fact," Hesse questioned with a wave of his hand, "How do you feel Daniel?"

"Stop calling me that," Danny snapped. Nobody called him Daniel, not even his mother. Rachel had called him it but he was pretty sure that had been an attempt to bug the hell out of him and it always worked.

"You'd prefer Danno?" Hesse asked him.

Danny shook his head vigorously. Only two people called him that, Grace and Steve. "No."

"Daniel it is then," Hesse determined. "Now, kneel."

"What the fuck is all this about Hesse?" Danny balked at the idea of following his orders, even if his body betrayed him and he had to fight the urge to get to his knees.

Hesse stood quickly, back handed him so hard Danny saw stars, heard a crack as his head snapped to the side from it. The sting brought tears to his eyes and he blinked, seeing black spots behind his eyes a moment. His head was brought back round roughly as Hesse's fingers grabbed his chin, digging in hard and bringing him round to face him.

"Do as you're told," Hesse told him, "Or do you wish to return to your room?"

Danny considered the options, knowing he'd be returned to the room accompanied by the music. The thought of it made his head spin and he grunted in annoyance but didn't say anything. Hesse's fingers loosened and he ran the pad of his thumb over the corner of Danny's mouth. Danny felt the hint of moisture, Hesse must have busted his lip when he'd hit him. Hesse's touch was soft and he gave a smile.

"Now Daniel, kneel," Hesse informed him.

Danny tried not to grimace as he sank to his knees when Hesse pulled his hands away. The restraints made it harder to get into position but he managed it and felt fingers on his head, pushing it forward a little. He bowed his head compliantly, like he would in his room for the screen.

"Good Daniel," Hesse told him, voice soft, fingers lingering in his hair like a sign of affection. "See how easy things are when you do as your told."

It was said as a statement and Danny didn't reply, just pursed his lips and hoped they wouldn't remain here long. Maybe going back to his room would have been a better option.

Hesse pulled his hand away and sat back down.

"I'm sure you have questions," Hesse pointed out. "Perhaps you'd like to ask them now."

"Where am I?" Danny asked quickly before Hesse had barely finished speaking.

"Somewhere safe," Hesse informed him.

Danny didn't think it was an answer but he knew Hesse wasn't going to give him any clear details any way.

"How long have I been here?"

Hesse didn't reply and Danny scowled down at the ground.

"How long do you plan on keeping me here?" Danny asked instead.

"As long as it takes," Hesse replied, leaning forward in the chair and watching him carefully.

"As long as what takes?" Danny asked. What the hell was Hesse's game here?

"Nothing you need to worry about Daniel," Hesse told him, running fingers through Danny's hair again.

"Why am I here?" Danny questioned, resisting the urge to jerk his head away.

He didn't know what Hesse was going to tell him but he figured he'd get out as many questions as he could. Despite himself he gave in to the enjoyment of speaking a two way conversation with a person.

"There are things that you don't need to know Daniel," Hesse told him.

"The rest of the team,-" Danny started.

"You were informed of their fates," Hesse told him. "What, you don't believe me?"

Danny fought the urge to shake his head. He didn't know what to believe. Hesse's fingers became taught in his hair, yanking back and drawing his face up. Hesse looked at him closely.

"Do you believe me Daniel?" Hesse asked him again.

Danny winced at the pull of his hair, Hesse's fingers gripped so hard he thought he was going to pull the hair from his scalp. Letting out a grunt of pain Danny gritted his teeth to it.

"I don't know what to believe," he admitted.

Hesse's fingers eased off just a little, enough to make his scalp throb where his hair had been pulled. Hesse's other hand ran down his cheek softly and Danny forced himself not to retract from the touch.

"Everything I tell you is the truth Daniel," Hesse told him. "I expect the same from you understand?"

"Yes," Danny answered, feeling something clawing at him deep inside. Fear, frustration, concern.

"Yes what?" Hesse's fingers gripped tight into his hair again, giving him a small shake in expectation.

Danny's mind whirred and he let out a huff of breath. "Yes, Victor."

Hesse smiled and let go of his hair, dragged his fingers along his cheek with a gentleness that made Danny shiver before he sat back in the chair again.

Danny ducked his head again - out of habit, he told himself.


	8. Chapter 8

He was taken back to his room, ankle restraints removed but the belt and wrist cuffs remained. Huggy and Mo left him and he knelt before the screen. The cycles continued, waking, sleeping, eating, bathroom, showering and the addition of visits with Victor. They were infrequent at first and they didn't talk about much in particular. Victor asked him things like what his favourite tv shows were, his favourite music, movies, colour. Everything and anything, he asked him random things like if he preferred spring or summer, dogs or cats. It was an odd way to have a conversation but Danny found himself anticipating it more and more, eager for the interaction.

Victor always called him Daniel and had a habit of touching him, small, little touches that at first made Danny flinch, shiver, skin reacting at the weird little nuances of the man. It became as regular and normal as the cycles until Danny barely even noticed anymore. Victor running a hand over his shoulder and brushing the skin of his neck with his fingers became something he expected whenever he was taken to the room and left to wait.

He'd freshly shaved, been given yet another change of clothes and brought to the room. The door closed and he rocked on his feet as he waited, staring numbly at the walls. It would be nice to have a picture to look at, focus his mind on something. Victor didn't come straight away and Danny was starting to wonder if he would turn up at all. He looked at the chair, considered sitting in it but somehow he knew that would be frowned upon. With a reluctant sigh and ignoring the natural feeling that coursed through him he got to his knees and bowed his head.

Victor came not long after and let out a satisfied sigh of approval, fingers rested at the base of his neck a moment before dragging up, through his hair and off again.

"How are you Daniel?" Victor asked as he sat down and Danny noticed a softness to his tone as he asked the question.

"As well as can be expected," Danny replied, unable to tell the man anything but the truth. Victor seemed to have a way of knowing when he lied to him.

"You're upset?" Victor sat forward in his chair, ran fingers into Danny's hair again in a petting sort of way.

"No," Danny replied with a slight shake of his head. "It's just-."

He broke off, unsure whether to say what he wanted.

"Yes?" Victor urged him on, fingers making small circular motions on Danny's scalp, like a soothing massage.

"I don't understand," Danny shrugged.

"What don't you understand Daniel?" Victor asked him.

"Why your doing this to me," Danny said and his voice sounded small, quiet, broken.

"Oh," Victor said softly but didn't say anything or give any hint of an answer to the admission.

"Victor?" Danny bit his lip like he was taking a risk being the person to ask.

"Yes Daniel?"

"What time is it?"

"You want to know the time?" Victor repeated sounding confused and he pulled his hand away.

Danny shivered and found himself craving the attention. He didn't shift and Victor sat back in the chair.

"Yeah, I just, would like to know," Danny shrugged, wondering if he'd done wrong.

"Is it necessary for you to know?" Victor asked, voice suddenly cold.

Danny felt a dip in his stomach like he'd done wrong and he shook his head vigorously. "No, I guess not, I'm sorry."

"We'll say no more about it," Victor's voice returned to a more neutral tone and swiftly changing the subject. "It's raining outside."

"Yeah, I noticed when Huggy and Mo brought me out." Danny agreed, though the sight of dark clouds and rain lashing the window wasn't any less enjoyable than seeing blue sky and sunshine.

The subject of Huggy Bear and Mo had been covered in a previous conversation with Victor. Victor had found it amusing and hadn't told him to use any other references to the guys.

"It means we get to spend more time together," Victor said and he leaned forward again, fingers carding into Danny's hair. "So the day isn't completely spoiled."

"You want to spend time with me?" Danny asked in way of conversation though the idea threw him a little.

"I enjoy it," Victor replied, "When you behave. I don't enjoy punishing you Daniel, it wastes time. Yet if you aren't punished you won't learn, so it is all for your benefit what ever way we look at it."

Danny didn't reply, just swallowed down hard and wondered just what he was behaving for? What he was being punished for? What the purpose to all this was? Victor had made it clear he wasn't going to get any straight answers so he didn't ask.

"Victor?" he said after a pause of silence.

"Yes Daniel?" the reply came.

"Could you get the doc to check my knee out again?" Danny asked, before hastily adding, "Please."

"It's hurting you again?" Victor asked, concern in his voice.

"Starting to niggle," Danny said with a grimace.

"We'll get it looked at straight away." Victor promised, fingers massaging at his scalp softly again.

"Victor," Danny hesitated in asking.

"Yes?"

"Will I have to be strapped down again?"

"You don't wish to be?"

"They aren't necessary," Danny shrugged.

"Says you," Victor dug in his fingers a little harder but not to cause any pain, more like a playful reminder who was in charge. "I'm not altogether sure I can trust you Daniel. Plus the last shot you had gave you quite a jolt, I'd hate to see you hurt yourself because you weren't properly restrained. Also I want a full examination done on you, make sure your recovering correctly, that you are well. No, the restraints will remain and you will be civil to the doctor this time, understand?"

"Yes Victor," Danny replied in slight resignation.

He'd been returned to his room later, eaten, given a bathroom break. He was kneeling, bored when Huggy and Mo had come for him, took him to the room where the hospital gurney was.

"Strip," Huggy told him as he took off the cuffs and belt.

Danny pondered on Huggy's voice, it was gruff, low and it always sounded like the man didn't care to speak much. He'd started growing a goatee of sorts which Danny found amusing, it didn't fit the Huggy persona, but then he knew Huggy was a harder, rougher and tougher man than he cared to portray outwardly. He undressed and got on the bed, uncaring of his nakedness, he'd gotten used to Huggy and Mo seeing him until it wasn't an issue anymore. They restrained him before leaving and soon enough the doc arrived, Mo pushing in a cart behind him.

"Daniel, how are you feeling?" The doc asked him, face mask up, staring down at him with those green eyes.

"Okay doc thanks," Danny replied politely. "Knees giving me a little trouble."

"How about I check you over first before we get that sorted?" the Doc said amiably. "Anything else you want to tell me about?"

"No, not really," Danny replied with a shrug, as much of a shrug as he could muster with his wrists bound to the bed.

"Are you sleeping okay?" The man asked him, running fingers over his arms, prodding and poking every now and then.

"Yes," Danny nodded.

The doc put a blood pressure aid around his arm and started pumping it up with the hand pump.

"That's good," He said. "How's your head? Any memory trouble? Headaches?"

"A few headaches sometimes, nothing unbearable," Danny said. "Just when-,"

He pressed his lips togther and dodged the docs eyes as he looked down at him curiously. After checking his blood pressure he removed the arm brace and leaned down over him.

"Yes Daniel? You were saying," the doc encouraged him to continue.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Danny shook his head, not sure he should be saying anything and afraid if he complained he'd get punished for it.

"You get headaches from the music," The doctor surmised before putting the stethoscope into his ears and pressing the round listening device to Danny's chest and telling him to take some breaths.

Danny didn't reply, just did as he was asked and waited for the man to finish listening to his heart.

"Any headaches other than that?" The doc asked, sliding the stethoscope back around his neck and moving lower, fingers prodding at Danny's legs now, both knees, gentle with Danny's tender one.

"No," Danny replied.

"Good," the doc said. "Well, I won't prescribe anything for the headaches. You can prevent them on your own by behaving. Now, what's your full name?"

Danny frowned but answered, "Daniel Williams."

"And you're date of birth," The doc moved back up towards him, looking down at him and running fingers along sides of his neck.

Danny answered and felt the doc pulling at his chin, looking in his mouth again before taking out his pen light.

"Good Daniel," the doc replied, shining the light into first one eye, then the other. "And add five, seven and three together for me."

"Fifteen," Danny said after a second of thought.

The doc checked his ears and pulled back, though the face mask still covered his nose and mouth Danny thought he detected a smile.

"Very good," the man nodded with a satisfied sigh. "I'm going to take some blood now and then we'll give you that shot."

He was quick and precise with the taking of blood and Danny, having never been bothered with needles, lay patiently as he did so.

"There we go," The doc said, placing the needle of blood aside on the cart. "Now for that shot."

He organised himself with another needle full of liquid and lay a hand by Danny's knee.

"This will hurt a little," he warned him and Danny nodded.

"Yeah, I know," he said, tensing and waiting. He still jolted when the needle went in, the doc squeezing his thigh a moment like he was apologising for it.

"There, all done Daniel," the doc assured him, setting the needle aside and pulling off his surgical gloves. He moved back up to look at Danny who was blinking at the pain though his knee was starting to go numb again. "Now, are you sure there is nothing else you need to tell me?"

"No, everything is good," Danny shook his head.

"Good," the doc said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Well, be sure to speak to Victor if there is anything. You're knee is improving, it isn't as inflamed or swollen as it was before."

"Thanks," Danny found himself saying.

"You'll rest it like before, for a time and then you can go back to routine." The doc informed him. "Goodbye for now Daniel."

"Bye doc," Danny replied.

Huggy and Mo wheeled him to his room on the gurney and left him. Danny shivered, still naked but he didn't shift around much and his knee had gone numb, no aches or pain. When the lights turned off he closed his eyes and slept. He woke up shivering, lights glaring and he momentarily shifted, trying to curl up and get himself warm. The restraints on his ankles and wrists clattered from the sudden movement.

"Daniel," the voice spoke through the screen.

Danny couldn't tell if it were a warning or wondering what he was doing.

"Sorry," he said turning his head. "Cold."

"You'll be fine," he was told.

He tried to stop himself from shivering and told himself not to move. He'd be fine.

"How is your knee?"

"Good thank you," he replied.

"The doctor said you were in perfect condition aside from the knee," he was informed.

Danny nodded in agreement.

"And he said you behaved," the voice said. "Which is pleasing."

Danny shivered and put it down to relief.

Huggy and Mo came and let him off the gurney, wheeling it off and closing the door again. Danny tested his leg, knee giving him a slight niggle but nothing discomforting. After pacing around a few times he knelt, frowning only after a few seconds when he focused properly on his knees. His hands hadn't been bound and now he absentmindedly rubbed at his thighs with his fingers.

He wondered what it meant.


	9. Chapter 9

The cycles continued, sleep, bathroom, kneeling, eating, showering. He didn't see Victor for a long time and he was starting to miss being taken upstairs. He missed the long conversations and the touch of another person. It made him make mistakes and he got snappy, sniping at the voice when he should keep his mouth shut.

Huggy put the belt and cuffs back on him and he even got muscly and resistant with him. He was left to kneel whilst the music blared. The headache throbbed at his temples and he knew he'd brought it on himself. Defeated and angry he sat, eyes squeezed shut, willing the music to end. The cycles continued, monotonous and relentless and the music woke him with the lights every time, though as soon as he was up it stopped.

Huggy and Mo took him to shower down and he scrubbed his teeth, shaved clean. They still hadn't given him any clothes to wear and he'd gotten used to being naked. He looked at himself long and hard in the mirror, his reflection looked miserably back at him. He'd been doing well, he'd been complying and behaving and suddenly something had snapped, the loss of interaction had made him do wrong. Silently he told his reflection he'd brought it upon himself.

Huggy put the belt and cuffs on him, as well as the ankle straps and he felt a wave of relief. They were going upstairs, he'd get to have a conversation again. Then his heart sank, Victor wouldn't be happy - the last few cycles hadn't went so well. The pace was slow but Danny wished it was slower, because he didn't want to hear disappointment or think it somehow would stop Victor from wanting to speak with him or see him.

He noted it wasn't a bad day outside - a lot of cloud cover but a bit of blue shining through. By the looks of it it was later afternoon, but of what day and what time he was oblivious. He didn't wonder how long he'd been there now - had given up on a way of gauging time and days.

He was left in the room with the chair and he felt apprehensive, getting on his knees and flexing his fingers in and out. The door clicked open and shut behind him but he didn't move, not even when fingers slipped onto his neck, through his hair.

"Hello Daniel," Victor said, sitting in the chair.

His voice was soft, slightly disappointed and Danny sank his head further.

"Hello Victor," he said quietly.

"How is the knee?" Victor asked pleasantly.

"Much better thank you," Danny replied.

"And how are you?" Victor asked him, leaning over.

Danny felt fingers in his hair again and he spoke still quiet and abject. "Okay, I guess."

"You guess?" Victor chuckled and massaged his fingers against Danny's scalp. "And what does that mean?"

"I, I just," Danny started, not sure how to say it without making it sound like he was feeling sorry for himself. "I should have tried harder these last few, 'cycles', I haven't."

"I don't expect you to be perfect Daniel," Victor assured him. "You won't learn unless you make mistakes."

"But it wastes time," Danny sighed, leaning his head up a little at Victor's fingers. "I was frustrated and I wasted time because I got angry about it."

"Why were you frustrated Daniel?" Victor asked, indulging him by running his fingers firmer through his hair, a thumb brushing against Danny's ear.

Danny shivered and squeezed his eyes shut at the feel. "Because I hadn't seen you for a long time. Least it seemed like a long time."

"You missed me?" Victor sounded pleased.

"Yeah," Danny admitted. "I like being in here with you. I get,-"

He had been going to say bored but paused, not wanting Victor to get angry.

"Mmm?" Victor encouraged him to continue and Danny remembered Victor always expected him to be honest with him.

"I get bored," Danny tensed as he spoke.

"Understood," Victor petted him lightly to assure him it wasn't a bad thing to say. "But you need the structure Daniel, do you understand that?"

Danny shook his head because nothing made sense to him anymore and he honestly didn't understand what was going on any more, with him, with his life.

"Life without structure is pointless Daniel," Victor told him. "If we don't have it, our lives become impossibly busy with endless things of no use or purpose. Think of your life now as being complete, with a purpose, a structure."

"What purpose?" Danny asked, still not understanding.

"That will become clear in time," Victor said before pausing. "Think of how crazy your life was before and how simple it is now Daniel."

"What if I liked my life before?" Danny questioned, not argumentatively, more like he needed things more fully explained.

"We all need change in our lives eventually Daniel," Victor explained. "If you think back, weren't there times when you just wanted to escape from it all, be completely free of it?"

Danny had to admit that there had been times like that. Didn't everyone have moments like that? When life became so hectic, crazy, busy, that you wanted to hibernate until it all went away.

"Yes, I had times like that," Danny replied, speaking his thoughts aloud.

"Well then think of this as that moment when you got your wish. No more crazy, no more stresses," Victor advised him. "Just you, here, now."

"With you," Danny said, surprised at the softness of his tone when he said it.

Victor ran his hand down over Danny's cheek, fingers lifting his chin so he was looking up at him. Danny swallowed as Victor looked down at him, small smile playing at the edge of his lips. "You need me Daniel, you'd go crazy without me."

"What about everybody else?" Danny asked slowly.

"Like who?" Victor gave him a questioning look.

"Like," Danny paused, was going to say Grace but instead changed his words. "My family."

"The family you left behind in Jersey?" Victor asked, looking amused at the notion before he rubbed his thumb absently against Danny's lip. "Or do you mean your ex wife, her husband and your daughter in Hawaii?"

Danny swallowed, in all this time, the conversations with Victor he'd never brought up Grace or Rachel - but of course Victor knew about them. He'd have made it his job to know. Danny didn't say anything but nodded compliantly.

"Did you enjoy that life Daniel? Trying desperately to spend a few hours every few weeks with your daughter? Having to deal with lawyers and your ex wife and knowing that at any moment something could go wrong, you'd make a wrong move and lose everything?" Victor asked him, voice low, quiet, expectant. "Didn't it become tiring, wearisome?"

Danny nodded, because it did. Grace was his world but the threat of something going wrong, of Rachel reaching a point where she couldn't deal with his being a cop anymore, of his always letting her down because of the job. It was a constant pressure that he fought every day to deal with - a fear which had settled into him and he'd been living with ever since they'd decided on divorce. Even moving himself to Hawaii didn't change the fact that Rachel and her trumped up over paid lawyers could find a way to end it all. And what good did it do to Grace, the silent witness to the fucked up mess that had become her parents lives?

"Perhaps," Victor spoke carefully, seemed to consider the words himself. "Perhaps this way is better, you don't need to worry again. Your ex wife moved on, created a new family unit - do you think she'll miss you getting in the way?"

"But Grace," Danny started, he didn't doubt Rachel wouldn't care much if he did disappear. He stopped himself, he didn't want to speak about Grace. Not here, not like this.

"Grace has her mother and a new father," Victor told him. "How long did you think you'd have a place in her life Daniel? When that man could provide her with so much more? How much longer do you think it would have been before he suggested she call him dad or that perhaps, for the sake of her position and situation, that he officially adopt her?"

Danny shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut - he didn't wish to hear such things but Victor wrapped a hand round his chin, gave him a small shake until he opened his eyes again, sight slightly blurred with tears.

"Why should you spend so much energy and time on such a fruitless pursuit?" Victor asked him gently. "Only to be dashed and shattered and left to rot on the wayside. You're worth so much more than that Daniel. I hope you will come to understand that."

Danny considered the words, let them settle in his brain and a small voice in the back of his mind told him it was all true. He was already on the outskirts of Rachel's new family unit, like a fly which buzzed around and was swatted away. And all for what? Grace would grow older and not want to see him again because she was too busy with her own life and then what would Danny have? At least he had the memories and he wouldn't have to go through any hurt. Was that what Victor was offering him?

"I'll try harder," Danny found himself promising. To understand, to do better.

"I know you will," Victor smiled wider now but there was a coldness is his tone as he continued. "Because if you don't, you'll have me to deal with, understand?"

Danny just swallowed down hard and nodded.

"Now, we're moving on from this place Daniel." Victor sat back, removing his hand from Danny and Danny dropped his head down automatically. "You'll be sedated, I want you safe while we travel. You'll be taken to your room and be given a shot. Don't worry, no harm will come to you."

"I know," Danny nodded. "I understand."

"Good," Victor sat up, ran fingers through Danny's hair a final time as he stood. "I'll see you soon."

Huggy and Mo came and took him back to his room. Huggy took off the belt and cuffs and gave him clothes to wear, Danny recognised them as his own clothes he'd been wearing when he'd first been brought, though fresh and clean. He got dressed and Huggy stepped forward with a needle in hand. Danny sat down on the bed and let Huggy sedate him.

The last thing he remembered before passing out was that Huggy had shaved off his goatee.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny woke with a headache, groggy and feeling like his body was a lead weight. He groaned and shifted, finding he was on a bed, more comfortable than his last and the pillow much fluffier. There was a freshness about the room and he realised there was a breeze. He opened his eyes and squinted at the light, surprised to find it was coming from a narrow horizontal window set up high in the wall. The window was open and this was where the breeze was coming from. He sat up on his elbows and looked about his room, head still a little hazy.

The room was fairly bare, a screen in bedded into the wall opposite the bed. There was also a small table and chair in the corner, a bedside cabinet though nothing in it or on it. Danny sat up fully and marvelled at the window, though he couldn't see anything from the angle but a few clouds and grey blue sky. He swung his legs off the bed and sat a moment, looking at the screen, wondering where this new place was.

The door opened and Huggy entered, Danny stood and Huggy motioned him to move out of the room. Mo was waiting and he was led to a room a few doors down, opening it to reveal a bathroom, Danny took it to be time for a shower and shave and set to work like he had before. When he got out of the shower his clothes had been removed and he was expected to go about naked again. He shaved, bleary eyes looking back at him and brushed his teeth.

Taken back to his room Mo brought him a tray of food and set it on the table in the corner. Danny sat and ate, jumping when the voice emanated the room.

"How are you feeling Daniel?"

"A little groggy from the sedation," Danny admitted as he finished his meal and took a drink of water. "But better after the shower thanks."

"Good. Come and face the screen."

Danny stood and came to the screen and before he could be asked, he knelt down, bowed his head.

Victor told him he needed this and he was finding if he didn't think about it too much, didn't mull it over in his mind and make sense of it, that it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he obeyed. Time ticked over and the room grew duller until the spotlights in the ceiling came on, flooding the room with light again. He was taken to another toilet closet, much like the last one. This one was directly next to his bedroom. Mo brought him another meal, the lights went out and he slept.

When he was woken again he had another shower, didn't need to shave and Huggy put the belt and wrists cuffs on him. He was led this time led further along the hall into a different room. Another bedroom this time, a large one with an en suite leading off it. Wardrobes lined one wall, a small dressing table on the other, a few pictures on the wall and a large king size bed filling the room beneath the wide double window that stretched the entire length of the opposite wall.

Huggy and Mo left him and he lingered , shifting from one foot to another. The door opened and Danny turned to see Victor. Victor gave him a smile, ran a hand along his back as he drew near.

"Daniel, how do you like your new room?" Victor asked, leading him further into the room with a small press of his hand at the base of Danny's back.

"It's nice, thank you," Danny replied. "Bed's very comfortable and I like the window."

"I thought you might," Victor smiled. "Here, when ever you're brought, this is where you'll wait understand?"

Victor had brought him near the foot of the bed and Danny nodded in agreement.

"Okay."

"Good, I'm going to take a shower," Victor informed him. "I won't be long."

Danny nodded again and knelt down where we he was, receiving a satisfied noise and pat on the shoulder for his compliance. He listened to the muffled sounds of the shower running and endless noise until it stopped and he waited for Victor to re-appear.

"Fuck, I needed that," Victor wandered in from the bathroom and walked back over to Danny.

Danny didn't shift, just stared at Victor's feet where the man hovered over him.

"I've brought you a gift," Victor said, moving away.

Danny didn't stir but he was surprised. He listened to some shuffling behind him, where the wardrobes were before the brush of fingers were back in his hair. Victor sat on the bed and ran a hand along Danny's cheek, fingers under his chin, lifting his face to look at him. He held up a small package.

"You can open it when you get back to your room," he said. "For the boredom, but only when you behave and are given permission."

He smiled and Danny noted the sides of his eyes crinkled when he smiled, the way Steve's used to. He swallowed down and wondered where that random thought had come from. It had been some time since he'ds given the team any thought, especially Steve. He glanced at the package and then looked up at Victor again before smiling.

"Thank you Victor,"he said, chasing away the memory of Steve as it loomed in his minds eyes like a phantom that wouldn't go away.

"You're welcome," Victor replied and ran his thumb over Danny's cheek gently. "I'll be gone for some time and I don't want you going completely insane in my absence."

"You're going away?" Danny asked, a sinking feeling deep inside.

"Yes," Victor nodded, "Can't be helped I'm afraid. But you'll be fine."

Danny rolled his hands into fists and fought away the fear that he'd go mad if Victor stayed away too long. He remembered the last time Victor went away, how much everything had gone wrong. His fear must have shown in his face because Victor started rubbing at his temple steadily.

"Ssh, you'll be fine," Victor assured him.

"No," Danny shook his head, "I'll screw up. I hate that music, drives me crazy, it'll drive me mad one day I know it will."

"Daniel," Victor said a little more sternly but Danny was already thinking ahead, thinking back, his temple started throbbing with a 'thump thump thump', haunting like the music had begun again.

"Please, don't go, not yet," Danny said in a small voice. "A few more days, I can handle it, I'll be able to, once I settle in."

"Daniel," Victors voice sliced through his words with a cold demand and fingers wrapped solidly round Danny's chin. "Look at me."

Danny forced himself to look into Victors eyes, fearful and silently pleading.

"I won't be gone long and you know now how to behave," Victor told him. "Follow the routine, do as you are told and don't give in to your weaknesses. You wish to please me don't you?"

Danny just swallowed and nodded, Victor not letting up his grip on his chin.

"Of course you do," Victor agreed. "Now, think how happy I will be if I return to find your behaviour has been exemplary. I'll be around for longer then and it will give me a chance to reward you properly. So tell me, do you think you can do this for me?"

He loosened his grip only a smidgen, enough for Danny to reply with a quiet, solid, "Yes."

Victor smiled and Danny made a silent promise to do his very best to prevent punishment. No stupid mistakes or allowing his frustrations to manifest. He felt a pull at his chin and he had to shift up a little as Victor pulled at him, tilted his head a little more.

When Victor pressed a kiss to his lips he didn't balk at it or try to move away, just remained still as Victors lips tenderly caressed his for a mere few seconds before pulling away. He didn't know what to think as Victor let go of his chin, sat up straighter and picked up the package from the bed where he'd lain it down. Victor stood, went to the door and let Huggy and Mo enter, handing the package to Huggy. Danny stood, followed Huggy out, gave Victor a lingering look as he walked past, skin prickling where Victor reached out and ran fingers along the small of his back.

Later, kneeling in his room, he could still feel the lingering press of Victor's lips.


	11. Chapter 11

The gift was two books written by an author Danny remembered telling Victor he liked when they'd first starting having their conversations. He'd already read one, but not the other. The idea of reading something was a luxury and Danny itched to start, but he set them down on the bedside table and instead knelt before the screen. Victor had told him he'd be told when he'd be allowed to indulge himself. It was an incentive to behave, because if he messed up, was punished, he was sure the books would be taken away.

He determined that he'd read the one he hadn't read before first, so that when Victor returned he could tell him about it. As he knelt his mind turned over and over the moment Victor had kissed him. It confused him but he knew he'd enjoyed it - shouldn't he hate Victor for how he was treated yet Danny knew he'd swiftly settled into this way of living. Like he'd been turned off and re-wired. But part of him must want it, part of him agreed with his treatment - or maybe he just told himself that to make it bearable.

He didn't often think of time, days had become a non entity - his cycles were his days but they changed enough to keep him off balance. Even having a window didn't help because the light would stay on into the night, he'd be told to sleep through the day. Sometimes the voice had to inform him what was next but it was rare. Reading times would be an enjoyable diversion, much like visiting Victor he supposed.

The memory of Steve still niggled in the back of his mind, he concentrated on banishing it. Thinking of the team and life before this was never a good thing, caused him to make mistakes and he'd determined that when Victor finally returned he'd not have transgressed. He wanted Victor to be pleased - that was important to him now. He wondered what Steve would do, or the team, if they saw him like this. Shock? Disappointment? Disbelief? This wasn't the Danny Williams they knew - but then he wasn't himself and he had started to wonder if he wanted to be that Danny Williams.

Victor was right, his life had been crazy and scary at times. It wasn't an easy life being a cop and he'd lived with a lot of hardships, seen a lot of bad stuff that still haunted him years later. Having been taken away from that, he realised some things he didn't really miss.

"You may read now Daniel," the voice penetrated his thoughts and Danny switched his brain off.

Standing up he went and sat on the bed, cautious in case he was expected to fetch a book and kneel reading it. But no command came and he got comfortable, settling down to read the book with an excited relish. It didn't take long for his mind to absorb the story, banishing any thoughts on anything else away.

It had been a long time and Danny was starting to find it hard - battling with himself as he bit back snide remarks. Reading helped but only just - at times he found himself wanting to say something to Huggy or Mo, just to get a two way conversation going but it wasn't allowed and he kept quiet. Any sarcastic remarks he wanted to make would probably earn him a punishment, even if he only meant it to break the boredom. The voice only spoke when he was allowed to read or to change the routine around a little, enough to keep him on his toes.

But things were getting better. He no longer had to wear the belt and cuffs and he was given clothes to wear. He'd started the second book and though he knew the story he enjoyed his 'rec' time as he'd come to call it. The second book even made him laugh in places and he didn't prevent himself from chuckling out loud. His knee niggled only slightly but nothing he couldn't handle and he'd tell Victor when they next spoke.

The longer the time went the more impatient he became to see Victor, like it was a mission and he kept telling himself every cycle that the next one he'd be taken to see Victor. It helped him get through the monotony.

So when he got out of the shower to find his clothes gone his heart picked up a beat or two with expectation. He shaved extra carefully, scrubbed his face clean, brushed his teeth and combed his hair through. It was getting long and he'd never liked it with much length but there was little he could do about it. Perhaps he'd ask Victor if he could have a haircut.

He turned expecting to be put into his cuffs as was custom when going to see Victor but Huggy walked out of the bathroom and Danny followed, a slight dip in his expectation. Perhaps they weren't going to see Victor after all. But he was led to Victors room and his excitement upped again. Huggy opened the door and let him in, closing the door behind him. Danny looked around, wondered if Victor was there already and listened for the shower, but the rooms were empty and Danny moved closer to the bed. Getting to his knees he bowed his head and waited, his heart pounding a little faster than usual and he told himself to stop being a silly fucker.

The door clicked open and shut and he forced himself not to look up, stayed still and waited though his fingers itched against his thighs.

"Fuck it's good to be home," Victor said with a sigh. "God you're a sight for sore eyes."

Danny still didn't move but when Victor put a hand in his hair he leaned into the touch.

"Miss me?" Victor asked.

"Yes," Danny answered enthusiastically. "So fucking much."

Victor chuckled and that and dug his fingers against Danny's scalp playfully.

"Well I'm back indefinitely for now," Victor promised. "So we've plenty of time. Gonna go shower, then we'll chat."

Danny found he felt calmer knowing Victor was back and patiently listened to the shower being turned on, then off. The movement in the bathroom and Victor speaking to him as he came back into the main room.

"Daniel, I do believe I promised you a reward," Victor said pleasantly. "I return to glowing reports of your progress."

"Yeah," Danny said unsure how to reply to such praise. "I tried."

"You did indeed," Victor came close to him. "I'm very pleased by it."

"Thank you Victor." Danny said softly, a small throb of pride deep inside.

Victor sat on the bed nearby. "Did you enjoy the books?"

"Yes, great thank you," Danny said.

"Tell me about them," Victor encouraged him and Danny explained in detail the ins and outs of the book he hadn't read. Then he explained he'd read the other but it was a good one to read again.

"I'll have to get you some more for the next time I go away," Victor said with a soft chuckle.

"But that won't be soon will it?" Danny asked uncertainly.

"No, not very soon," Victor reached out and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Don't worry about that Daniel."

Danny's uncertainty fizzled out into relief and he felt Victor's fingers turn from a reassuring grip to slow, gentle circles.

"Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"When you said you'd missed me 'so fucking much'," Victor said and Danny felt himself flush a little. He cursed himself for it, like it was a silly weakness.

"Why don't you show me how much?" Victor said encouragingly.

Danny hesitated, unsure what Victor was asking, unsure what he wanted to do. He didn't move, just hovered in uncertainty.

"It's okay, you can move," Victor assured him.

His fingers had moved from making lazy circles on his shoulder to his neck, thumb brushing against his ear. Then Victor pulled away, sat up straighter on the bed away from him, waiting. Danny lifted his head, looked up at the man and hesitated again before he lifted up on his knees, carefully placed his hands on Victors thighs and leaned forward.

Victor watched him eagle eyed, a smile on his lips and Danny leaned in, titling his head back a little before he pressed his mouth carefully to Victors. He waited a mere second to check he wasn't going to get punished for the liberty but Victor didn't push him away. Danny pressed a little firmer, coaxing and wanting more but unsure how much he was allowed to take. It eased him when Victors hand ran into his hair, pulling him closer and Victors mouth opened to his, manipulating his lips wider. Danny let out a small moan as he felt Victors tongue slide against his teeth, his tongue inside his mouth like a snake, exploring, unyielding.

Victor pressed forward, tipping Danny's head back, fingers gripping into his hair and demanding more from the kiss, hard, passionate and rough. Danny gave into it, indulged in the feel of the demand and ownership, like Victor had every right to kiss him like he was. His fingers dug into the firm, tight muscles of Victor's thighs and he let out a strangled need for breath, Victor causing feelings to stir inside he didn't even know he had.

Victor pulled away too quickly for Danny's liking and he was left breathing harshly, sharply, senses alive and feeling lost and bereft. His mouth felt numb almost and it took a moment for him to remember to close it. Victor leaned down and pressed his forehead to Danny's and gave a small laugh.

"That fucking much huh?"

Danny smiled, felt himself flushing again.

"Yeah," was all he could reply.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're getting thin," Victor gave him a playful poke in the side when Danny was let in to the bedroom by Huggy. "Need to bulk you up again, how'd you like to do some work outs with Huggy and Mo?"

Danny smiled at the idea, doing something other than his daily routine sounded like a marvel. And he knew he was weaker, thinner, activity would be good for him, make him feel better.

"I'd like that," he replied, smiling.

He was about to kneel in his spot when Victor pulled at his arm, away to the side.

"Here, brought you something," Victor told him and handed him a package.

Danny took it and unwrapped it quickly, it was three more books. Danny found himself caught between being grateful and the idea that the books meant Victor was going away again. He tried not to sound too disappointed when he said thank you.

"You're not pleased? You've read them? Don't tell me I managed to pick out the three worst books," Victor said playfully.

Danny shook his head and pushed away his worry and pang of disappointment. "No, not at all, I really am grateful Victor," he said before pausing and finding he couldn't look at the man.

"Daniel?" Victor asked in a sterner tone, knowing Danny was holding back.

"You're going away again?" Danny asked quietly, shuddering at the thought of more time spent, alone, no conversation, kept in a solitary confinement with only a voice in a screen and Huggy and Mo to keep him company.

Victor gave a small huff of breath and chuckled, "Oh, is that all." He ran his hand down Danny's arm gently. "Don't worry, not away away, but I am going to be busy the next few weeks and I didn't want you to be bored if we don't get to spend much time together. But with these plus the exercises with the boys, I doubt you'll miss me all that much."

"Yeah I will," Danny nodded vigorously and looked up at him.

Victor smiled and ran his hand back up Danny's arm, resting it at his neck and giving a small squeeze. "Good." He gave a frown and fiddled with Danny's hair at the nape of his neck. "Think you need a haircut too."

Danny just shrugged and looked at him, it was getting long and he didn't think it suited him, never had liked much length on it.

"But for now," Victor pulled away and rummaged in the wardrobe again.

Danny looked over the books while Victor was busy, reading the backs of the covers. Something dropped onto the bed and he looked up.

"Here, get dressed," Victor told him, waving a hand at the clothes. "We'll get something to eat downstairs."

Danny looked confused and hovered with a frown. He'd not been allowed anywhere else in the house before.

"Hey," Victor gave a click of his fingers to get his attention. "I'd like to eat sooner rather than later. Get dressed."

Danny didn't say anything, putting his books on the dresser and walking to the bed, pulling on the slacks first and then a thin, short sleeved shirt, it was a simple combo but comfortable. He was still confused but Victor didn't explain and he didn't ask any questions. Victor had disappeared into the bathroom and re-appeared, pausing at the doorway and giving a nod of approval.

"Great, lets go," he said heading for the door.

Danny followed without question, a small frown furrowing his brow as they headed into the hall. Huggy and Mo hovered nearby, but he fell into step next to Victor and they followed at a relative distance.

The house was big, a large staircase led down to a main hall in which several rooms led off. A door was closed to his right but to his left was a large, open plan living room leading off. Danny followed Victor into it, spacious, comfortable, the couches were huge, an open fireplace probably more for a classic look than use. Large floor to ceiling windows took up one wall, a sliding door in the midst of them that led out onto a large patio , pool beyond, a wide, open garden. Modern art adorned the walls, a few pieces on stands around the room. As Danny walked he looked down, feeling plush, thick carpeting under his toes.

Victor had paused as Danny looked around, giving him a chance to take in his surroundings before he gave a tug on his arm.

"It's a little chilly outside, we'll eat in the dining room," Victor informed him.

Danny glanced around, caught Huggy and Mo lingering not far away. Strangely he found their presence a little comforting, Victor had him out of his comfort zone currently and he was a little nervous. He followed Victor through the room to the dining area, a large room designed to entertain a large party of people. Table settings had been placed at the end of the table, near the windows. Victor sat at the head and Danny took up a seat to his left, noting Huggy just out of sight beyond the dining room. In the corner of his eye Danny could just see his arm but Victor caught up his attention.

"You seem a little distracted," Victor said with a small smile.

"You kinda threw me a curve ball here," Danny shrugged honestly, but he gave a smile himself. He fiddled with his fork until Victor put a hand over his.

"I think it's time you started feeling more at home," Victor assured him.

"Thanks," Danny nodded his head, grateful of the thought. "Nice place you got."

Victor gave his fingers a squeeze but didn't reply, sitting back when someone appeared in the room. Danny looked up to see a young woman carrying in two plates of food. She set them down before them and Danny's stomach flipped happily. Steak - his mouth watered - he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten steak. Victor poured out some wine, another surprise to Danny and though he'd never been partial to wine he didn't snub it.

He let Victor lead the conversation, from 'how was the meal' and the merits to affording a good house chef. Victor let him indulge in describing his favourite steak house back in Jersey but Danny didn't stay on the subject long, he always got the feeling Victor didn't like him talking about his past much.

"You want some desert?" Victor asked, long after they'd finished eating and had been exchanging small talk over wine and empty plates.

Danny shook his head, not wanting to spoil the satisfaction of the best meal he'd eaten in so long. "No thanks, I'm good."

"Me either," Victor shook his head and pushed back his chair. "We can make ourselves more comfortable next door."

He led the way back into the living area and settled on one of the large couches, waving an arm for Danny to join him. Danny sat close, taking a closer look at the room. A book shelf stood in one corner, full of various types of books. His eyes lingered on a curving, whirl of a statue type piece of art which made no sense but was aesthetically pleasing to the eye.

"You like it?" Victor asked conversationally, running a hand lightly up and down Danny's thigh.

Danny shifted, turning to him slightly and gave a shrug. "Just trying to figure it out."

"I gave up on that about as soon as I bought it, I just thought it would look good in the room," Victor smiled and lifted his hand to brush gently against Danny's cheek as he leaned closer. "Much rather be looking at you though."

Danny felt himself drawn in, breath hitching slightly as Victor kissed him, lazily, hand resting on his neck. Danny didn't resist the kiss, opened his lips when he felt the press of tongue, Victor pushing closer to him, pressing him back against the soft cushions. Victors hands felt like the were everywhere, sliding up under his shirt and digging into his skin, pressing his body hard and meaningful up against Danny's. Victor pulled his mouth from Danny's, turning his attentions to Danny's jawline, neck, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses and furtive bites which Danny found himself melting under.

But something felt wrong and Danny didn't know what, only that he could only cling on to Victor like some passive creature. The intimacy felt nice, Victor was evidently enjoying himself, but Danny felt a knot of doubt furling in his stomach and no matter how good Victor's mouth felt against his neck, though his body was saying yes, his brain was saying no.

"Victor," Danny said, surprising himself at the tone. It sounded desperate, pleading and he wasn't sure if it were for more of what Victor was offering or because he wanted to stop and clear his head.

Victor's hands were sliding up, dragging his shirt with them, exposing his belly and chest and Victor brushed his thumbs over his nipples purposefully. He nibbled at a spot on Danny's clavicle, before pressing his tongue against the same place, humming in enjoyment. Danny reeled at the feel, body arching into the touch of Victor's hands, but he forced his eyes open and blinked. The uncertainty of the situation was overriding the enjoyment and his fingers were cramping from the clenching where he held on to Victor.

"No, stop," he choked out, managing to force himself to push, rather than pull, at Victor hoping to get his attention. "Victor please, I can't do this."

Victor pulled back reluctantly, Danny pressing him back to arms length, both of them breathing heavily. Danny pulled his shirt down self consciously and averted his eyes from Victor like he'd done wrong. There was a long pause before Victor reacted, Danny half expecting him to lash out, be angry, even force himself onto him. Instead Victor stood, brushed himself down and straighted himself out. Danny glanced up as he did so, trying to gauge from his face what he was thinking or feeling, but Victor didn't give him a glance as he turned away.

"Take him back to his room," Victor ordered and waited for Huggy and Mo to approach.

Danny stood reluctantly with a sigh, knowing he'd spoiled the end of what had been an enjoyable evening.

"Victor, I'm sorry," he said, unable to leave without at least making amends. He took a step towards Victor but Huggy put a hand on his chest and pushed him back. "Victor?"

But Victor didn't turn to him, just gave a wave of his hand which Huggy and Mo took as a signal to take Danny away. Danny forced himself not to resist, wanting to stay and explain himself but not wanting to risk punishment. He wondered if Victor was going to punish him for this already without adding to it.

Being led back upstairs and along the hall to his room, Danny felt like everything was being stripped away. Victor had wanted him to feel more at home, but being locked in his room again he wondered if he'd be allowed the run of the house again very soon. The short period of freedom being downstairs, even if Huggy and Mo had hovered close by, had felt exhilarating. With an irritated sigh Danny threw himself onto his bed, back to the screen, wishing he could be alone where no-one could view him and be privy to his thoughts, feelings and reactions. The lights stayed on and he wasn't tired anyway, just confused and mad at himself.

Perhaps it would have been better if Victor had insisted, maybe then he'd know what was expected of him. Instead it felt like he'd somehow let Victor down, that because of some weakness, a nervousness, he'd missed out on something. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy it, he enjoyed the intimacy. He'd gotten used to Victor's caresses and his body had certainly been interested when Victor applied them more directly. The whole evening had been one slow seduction and Danny didn't doubt that had he not stopped proceedings things would have gone a lot further.

The lights went out at some point while Danny was still lying there, mind whirring over the evening and it took him a long time to fall asleep. He woke to the bright glare of the lights and he knew he hadn't slept long, though he couldn't be sure. Stumbling from the bed he got to his knees and waited.

Mo brought in a tray and Danny waited to be told before he ate, though he'd lost his appetite. He was back on his knees when Mo took the plate away and it seemed like a long time before he was allowed a bathroom break. Back on his knees again he waited, wondering if he'd be allowed rec time anytime soon, but he wasn't given any such permission and he wouldn't risk the punishment. It had been a long time since he'd suffered through the music and he didn't miss it. Eventually the lights went out and though a little light still came through the window Danny flung himself into bed and gave his legs and neck some relief. He knew he'd been made to kneel longer than other times. He slept, waking again to the bright glare of lights and looking up he noted it was night outside.

The cycles continued, his meals were meagre, he wasn't allowed a shower or rec time. He didn't feel sorry for himself or fight it though, because he knew he deserved it. That he'd brought it upon himself. Rec time was a way of relieving himself of the boredom in between visits with Victor. But he'd rejected Victor, maybe he'd gotten too relaxed under the new structure of things. Victor was trying to help him, this was for his own good wasn't it?


	13. Chapter 13

He was finally allowed to shower, given a fresh change of clothing and he gladly shaved away the few days worth of growth on his face. With his hair getting longer he looked like a neanderthal with the beard too. He was surprised when he was taken past his own room and felt a pang of hope when he was taken along the hall, but they bypassed Victor's room as well.

Instead he was taken downstairs into the living room, where he saw Victor standing by the window. Danny felt his stomach clench.

Victor turned from the window and looked over at him, Huggy and Mo moving off to give them some privacy.

"Daniel," Victor said with a small smile.

"Hi Victor," Danny said, voice morose.

"I just wanted to apologise for not seeing you these last few, 'cycles', but I have been busy. However I haven't forgotten I promised you could start doing work outs with the boys so you'll be starting that up as of today provided you're well." Victor informed him, making no move towards him.

Danny found he missed the closeness.

"Sounds great, thanks," Danny replied, unable to muster up much enthusiasm, but Victor didn't call him on it.

"Hows the knee?" Victor asked him.

"A few twinges, nothing major," Danny shrugged.

"Well I've called the doctor in for a check up, he'll be here soon. He'll advise the boys on how much exercise you can do on it, I'm thinking maybe use of the pool may do it some good."

"Thanks," Danny said, staring over at Victor and fidgeting nervously.

Victor gave a wave of his hand in dismissal. "The boys will take you for your check up. Enjoy yourself."

Danny looked surprised but Victor had already turned away, looking back out over the expansive garden of the house. Danny wanted to talk about what had happened but evidently Victor wasn't interested. The conversation had been decidedly lacking of their usual warmth between one another and Danny felt it cut to the core.

Huggy and Mo took him to another room off the main hallway and Danny stripped and got on the gurney. He wasn't strapped down and he just waited until the doc arrived. The doc gave him a thorough looking over, decided that the knee was doing fine on it's own and declared him well enough to exercise as long as he didn't over exert himself. Mo followed the doc out whilst Huggy waited for Danny to dress again. When they stepped out of the room the doc was in conversation with Victor close by and Danny watched as they shook hands and the doc left. Victor spoke a few words to Mo before leaving, not giving Danny a second glance and Huggy and Mo took him in the other direction.

The gym room was extensive, with various equipment Danny was aquainted with.

"You heard the doc, go easy on the knee," Huggy told him. "Don't over exert yourself. I ain't taking the flak for it from the boss because you got carried away."

Danny nodded, partly surprised. That had been the most words Huggy had spoken to him in his entire time of knowing the guy. Mo had walked over to a corner where there was a cd player and turned it on, music piercing the air, something to work out to. Huggy headed for a treadmill and started it up, Mo lingered a moment fiddling with the volume of the music before walking over to a pyramid of weights and started lifting dumbells.

Danny decided for the sake of his knee to avoid the treadmills and cross trainers and sat down at a 'multi gym', figuring he'd work on his arms, chest and abs. He could also do some strength work on his knee without overdoing it. He took it easy, he'd lost a lot of weight and his energy levels weren't like they had been. It would take time to build himself back up to what he had been before. Still he enjoyed himself, taking his time, pushing himself but not extremely and though Huggy and Mo kept an eye on him they left him to himself as they moved around the varied equipment until they told him it was time to finish.

Huggy took him back to the bathroom and he was allowed to shower, when he emerged Mo had taken up as 'sentry' (showered and changed himself) and Danny changed into fresh clothes and was taken back to his room where he knelt down. His body was buzzing from the adrenaline and energy of the workout and he found it hard to simply kneel and be still but he clenched his fists and forced himself to stay. Mo brought him a tray of food and Danny noticed it was as meagre and simple as they had been the last few cycles. He ate ravenously, having had built up an appetite from the workout.

He still wasn't allowed any rec time for reading and he thought on how even if he were allowed, he'd left his new books in Victor's room. Eventually the lights went out and he got into bed to sleep. The cycles continued again and he started to grow bored again. He figured his workouts wouldn't be too frequent and they weren't enough to sustain him through the endless cycles of eat, sleep, piss, wash. Though he started to ache, in a good way, from the workouts, letting him know his body was reacting to them. Victor didn't ask for him to be brought and Danny suffered for it, feeling himself dissolving under the lack of interaction.

Eventually he was taken to Victor's room and though it felt like a relief, he also felt nervous and anxious. Victor wasn't there and he knelt at the foot of the bed, waiting for what seemed like forever. It started getting dark and still Victor didn't come until eventually the room was bathed in darkness save for the dim moonlight shining through the window.

Finally the door opened and Victor entered, flicking a switch which turned on the bedside lamps.

"Daniel," Victor said in acknowledgement.

Danny didn't move or look up, feeling a dip of disappointment at Victor's tone. He didn't sound happy to see him. Victor approached but didn't make any move to touch him as he usually did and Danny wanted him to, badly. He missed the familiar way Victor used to run his fingers over his neck and hair, like he was inspecting the way Danny bowed his head so intimately to him.

"Fucking business meetings," Victor sighed, shirking off his shirt and dropping it to the floor without a care. "Things took longer than I expected. Still, I'm sure you didn't mind waiting hmm?"

" 'Course not," Danny shook his head violently.

"Of course not," Victor mimicked, settling into the edge of the bed and toeing off his shoes before giving a sigh. "So, are you enjoying your work outs?"

"Yes, a lot thank you," Danny replied meekly.

"Good," Victor said, reaching down and removing his socks. "The boys say you've been working hard but not over exerting yourself. The doctor says swimming would do your knee good so we'll arrange that in the future also, if you'd like."

"Yes, if you think it best," Danny answered.

This all felt wrong. Usually things felt so at ease with Victor, but now something lingered between them, holding them apart and Danny knew he was the cause of it.

"Well, it would do the knee some good yes," Victor shrugged. "And you are, after all, my concern. I wanted to tell you personally, I'm going away and I'm not sure when I'll be back."

Victor stood again, Danny didn't shift, heart sinking at the idea of Victor leaving for an indeterminate time, especially if he were to be denied rec time for a continued period. It was already starting to become unbearable. Still he didn't protest, remaining silent and chewing his bottom lip with a worried air.

"You'll be on your best behaviour of course while I'm gone," Victor said, as if there weren't another option. "You can go now, I've got to pack and get organised. Unless you want to stay?"

Danny didn't shift, Victor was giving him an opportunity and he wasn't going to throw it back in his face.

"Please yourself," Victor said and Danny thought he sounded peeved at the idea of him staying.

But as Victor passed him to cross to the wardrobes fingers brushed lingeringly against the back of his neck.

Danny felt forgiven.

Victor talked small talk while packing, about the best ways to pack a suitcase, how there was always something a person forgot, silly nonsensical stuff that seemed to put Danny more at ease. Everytime he passed Danny, a leg sometimes brushing against his arm, fingers on his shoulder or neck, Danny shivered from the loss of contact straight after. Still he didn't shift from where he knelt, kept his head down, wanted to prove himself. He listened as Victor zipped up the suitcase, lifting it off the bed and setting it by the door.

"It's getting late, I should let you go," Victor said walking back over to Danny. "Here, you left these."

He held out the books low, just into Danny's view and Danny paused before he lifted up a hand to take them.

"C'mon," Victor said hauling Danny to his feet gently. "Up and at 'em."

Danny looked down at the books in his hand, missing Victors fingers where they'd wrapped softly round his wrist before being withdrawn.

"You know, you linger any longer you'll be standing around when I go to bed." Victor teased, giving him a wan smile before pointing to the door. "Go, go on. Good night."

"Goodnight Victor," Danny replied, reluctance in his voice and he turned to leave before pausing and turning back. Victor was already heading for his bathroom. "Victor?"

Victor paused and turned to give him a questioning look. "You still here?" There was a playfulness to the words.

"I'm sorry," Danny said, in a quiet, meek tone.

"Why?" Victor asked with a shrug, like there was nothing to apologise for.

It confused Danny and he frowned, wondering if he'd missed something. He noticed Victor was waiting for an answer and he swallowed down hard.

"For that night, downstairs," Danny looked away, embarrassed, feeling awkward. "When I pushed you away."

"Oh that," Victor said off handedly, like it wasn't a big deal. "Nothing to apologise for. You made it quite clear how you want things to be."

Danny looked up sharply at that, Victor eyes piercing straight into his, expression not giving anything away. Danny wasn't sure how to react to that and so stayed quiet, pressing his lips together, fingers clenching round the books in his hands.

"Now really Daniel, I must insist," Victor waved a hand towards the door. "I'll see you when I get back."

Before Danny had a chance to say anything more, even a goodbye, Victor had entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

_A/N - I just wanted to put in a small note of thanks to people for continuing to read and enjoy this story - the small pieces of feedback I have been receiving have spurred me on to continue as at one point I was ready to stop and put this story aside as it didn't seem to be getting much interest. I know it isn't an easy read, it's dark and angst ridden but strangely enough I've enjoyed this foray into deconstructing Danny on a scary, dark level via Victor._


	14. Chapter 14

Danny had barely been in his room a few minutes before the lights went out and he settled into bed, mind whirring over his last encounter with Victor. It had been pleasant enough, Victor hadn't seemed angry with him. So why did he feel like shit? Victor had kept his word, allowed a work out routine to be worked into his cycles, promised some swim time. Given him his books which Danny hoped meant rec time would also be scheduled again. Yet something was wrong, missing, the warmth and intimacy that had once existed was no more. The few times Victor had touched him had been few and far between. Thinking back, Danny knew his many visits with Victor had been like a slow seduction, a build up of trust and understanding.

The night downstairs had thrown him certainly, he'd admitted that even to Victor. But his rejection of Victor, Danny squeezed his eyes shut wanting to rid himself of the memory and feelings of it. Victor hadn't reacted, not really, just let Danny push him away, smoothed himself down, walked away. Danny would have preferred a reaction, yelling, punishment. Instead nothing, bar some amendments to his cycles and he'd borne that well considering.

'You made it quite clear how you want things to be', Danny sighed and curled up under the covers. It was all his own fault, he'd pushed Victor away then expected things to remain the same and he couldn't have it both ways. How could he expect intimacy, the small touches, the light flirtations, the frequent visits, when he'd made it evident he wasn't interested? Victor saw it as a lost cause and made it clear he wasn't going to insist or force the issue and so things had had to change.

Danny knew he should have approached it better, asked Victor to slow things down, even to just talk about it. Instead he'd just pushed away and even that confused him, because his body had certainly been enjoying Victor's touch. Even now it was a pleasant memory, though tainted by the outcome of the evening. He'd been unsure but instead of saying that he'd just point blank refused and rejected. He should have tried to explain himself but he'd felt like somehow Victor had just expected him to lie back and take it and wouldn't accept excuses of feeling wrong about it.

Danny fell into a restless sleep, hoping he'd have a clearer head in the morning.

The cycles continued, his rec time introduced again as well as the workouts and swimming. He felt a jolt of enjoyment when he found himself taken to the pool, at first thinking himself being taken to the gym. But instead of entering the gym room he was taken to a door next to it, which led to a small changing area, which in turn led outside to the pool. He was given a pair of swim trunks before being let out, Huggy and Mo watching him from the side. Danny took it easy, the swimming great for his knee and enjoying the feel of the sun and fresh air.

How long had it been since he'd been allowed outside? It was liberating and he appreciated every second of it. He'd swim a few lengths before drifting, taking off for a swim again every now and then. Huggy gave a small whistle when it was time to get out and Danny reluctantly left but looked forward to the next time. It was another incentive to behave, because there was no way he was going to give up that luxury because of his own selfish weaknesses.

The workouts and swimming helped pass the cycles away, but he knew Victor had been away longer this time. At least it felt longer to him. He craved time with Victor more and more, for the interaction, the conversation. Though he went to the gym room with Mo and Huggy they barely spoke, to him or each other. He started to notice the change in his body, muscles starting to define again and he didn't feel as weak as he once had. He was also starting to get colour in his skin, the endless cycles under artificial light had given him a strange pallor, but he was starting to lightly tan again.

His hair was getting ridiculous though and he wondered if Victor would let him finally get it cut. He'd ask the next time he saw him. His knee didn't give him bother anymore, the workouts and swimming had certainly strengthened it, though he still took it easy just in case.

His mood grew darker though, the confinement, the lack of interaction took a toll and though he tried to fight it, small irritations started to worry at his nerves. He was onto the third book when he snapped, a sudden anger that characters on a page had more of a life and better communication than he had had in the last who knew how long. The characters he was reading about had lives, futures, where he was living a skewed reality where nothing made sense, nothing felt real, confusion and misery warped into a semblance of order.

Closing the book he seethed for a moment before tossing it wildly across the room at the screen. It bounced off and landed on the floor with a 'thwack', half open, pages bristling a moment before settling.

"Daniel," the voice came through like a warning bell but he didn't care.

"Fuck off," he said, rolling off the bed to stand. It felt good to let go, like a surge of energy in his veins to speak his mind, even if it were to some non-entity voice in a screen. "I'm not doing this any more."

The door opened but Danny was stirring for a fight and was ready for them, Mo came at him first and Danny was happy about that because he was the smaller of his two guards. Danny took a step back as Mo came at him, balling up his fist and landing a satisfying punch on the mans jaw. Mo reeled back only a little with a grunt of pain, Danny didn't pause, hitting him again, catching the side of his eye before he kicked out and pushed him further back with a slam of his foot. Mo fell ungracefully backwards, pushed out of the way by Huggy who came in behind him.

Danny wasn't thinking anymore, watched Huggy loom up towards him and though he knew it was useless and he should give up now, he didn't. Instead he lunged his body full force against the big guy, at least knocking him back a few steps with the surprise and Danny was happy with himself. But Huggy was a huge wall of flesh and muscle and wouldn't be moved much, nor did any of Danny's wild punches do anything to stop the man wrapping his arms round him to hold him down. Mo had recovered enough to step in to help but Danny kicked his legs out, until Mo managed to get a few punches in, pounding into his stomach which caused Danny to groan and lurch forward, held up only because of Huggy's embrace. Mo landed another punch to get the point across, a low blow Danny considered, but he couldn't get the words out.

Huggy pulled him to the bed and dropped him down.

"Restrain him."

Danny vaguely heard the voice order from behind him and his arms were roughly twisted behind his back and cuffs clicked into place round his wrists. He was angry and gave a twist, still fighting them but to no avail, he could do nothing against his captors. His legs were tied too before they left him in his roughed up state on the bed.

They left him alone but not in silence. The music started, loud and relentless. Danny groaned and rolled onto his front, buried his face into the mangled sheets of his bed and yelled into them, any sound he made drowned by the noise of the music but it didn't matter. It was a way of venting the anger he was feeling. He soon grew tired, the anger seeping out of him, the beat of the music pulsing it out and he couldn't think straight anymore, couldn't remember why he'd suddenly gotten angry, only that he'd brought this upon himself.

He didn't know how long it went on for but he felt weak, dazed, the music monotonous, endless and Danny felt his body quivering from it. It felt like forever. He ached where he'd been punched, stomach heaving and lurching and he thought he was going to vomit but he swallowed down on the feeling and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would pass.

The lights went out and the music stopped, but his head and ears pounded from the sound, body seizing up from his restraints and Danny barely shifted. Grunting he fell asleep where he lay, exhausted from the assault on his senses. He woke to find Huggy removing the cuffs and leg restraints, the lights on, Mo hovering close by. His arms felt numb and he didn't shift until Huggy forced him to get to his feet. Danny grimaced, stomach tender and his arms and wrists sore, legs aching from his restrained cycle of restlessness.

The belt and cuffs were placed on him and Danny's heart sank as he was restrained again, loosed only for a quick bathroom break before he was returned to his room. Wrists shackled tightly he was left alone once more, and he didn't miss Mo removing his books as he left. Danny grimaced, knowing his rec time, his few allowances, swimming and gym time, were being revoked. The music started up and Danny groaned openly, a seething anger at himself for acting out so wildly, bringing this all upon himself.

He got to his knees and hung his head dejected. The music continued, blaring, constant, giving him a headache, making his blood pulse to the same beat. He just clenched his hands into fists, closed his eyes and accepted it, because it was all his own fault. He'd zoned out, though the music was a constant blare that impeded any thought he may have, but he wasn't really conscious, of anything. His legs and hands had cramped, his stomach still felt sore, and he was starting to see black spots in his vision when he opened his eyes. Couldn't focus on his knees or the ground. He started to shiver, the small imperceptible movement getting worse until his body shook, small quakes every few seconds, juddering through him.

The music stopped, Huggy and Mo entered and it took both of them to pull Danny to his feet. Mo undid his restraints and Danny had to rely on Huggy not to drop him because he couldn't stand on his own. Danny moaned something incoherent against the large mans chest before muttering 'sorry' though he didn't know what he was apologising for. The inconvinience he supposed.

Huggy dragged him to the bed and lay him down, leaving Danny sprawled half on the bed, trying to get his senses to work again. The lights shut off and Danny let the darkness which had been threatening to overcome him to swallow him up. He was woken by the 'thump thump thump' of the music and groaned, groggy and drained. It took a long time before he could force himself from his awkward position where he'd slept before he could sit up.

He almost had to drag himself to the middle of the floor and dropped heavily to his knees, hands digging into his thighs to keep him upright enough. The music stopped thankfully and he sighed with relief. One less torture to endure. He remained there until the door opened and Danny waited, wondering what was next until Huggy got him to his feet.

He was led out of his room, along the hallway and Danny felt apprehensive when he was taken to Victor's suite. Ushered inside, the room was empty and Danny felt a chill of regret, he'd just needed to be patient a little longer and he'd have been fine. Instead he'd snapped and though it had felt good at the time, now he felt all progress had regressed. He stood on shaky legs by the door, suddenly afraid of Victor, on his reaction, what he'd have to say on the whole matter. Danny didn't want to tell him what was going on in his head, because Victor would be angry, disappointed. Probably find it pathetic also, that Danny had suddenly become jealous of fictional characters living in a fictional world. That something so stupid had made him so rash and caused him to snap.


	15. Chapter 15

Not wanting to risk anymore of Victor's wrath than he most certainly already had, Danny stumbled to his place and got to his knees, body taught, head bowed and tried to keep his tired, aching body from showing it's protest too much. Danny knew he had to endure it, he'd brought it on himself so he couldn't feel sorry for himself or expect any relief or a kind word from anyone.

The door opened and Danny tensed, his entire body reacting to the sound, heart beating at an intense rate, fingers digging into his taught thighs. He forced himself to breath and wait. Victor didn't say anything but Danny was aware, like all his senses turned up a notch, even if he couldn't see him from his position. It was like he could feel Victor's stare boring into him and Danny wanted to squirm under the scrupulous look, but he forced himself to remain still.

It seemed like forever before Victor moved, coming towards him and Danny wanted to look up at him and beg his forgiveness. Victor's fingers on his neck were warm where Danny thought they should be cold, unfeeling. But they pressed against his taught muscles like they were trying to chase away the tightness, and he was aware of Victor crouching down beside him. Danny still didn't lift his head, just breathed and tried to decide what the soft touch on his shoulder meant. Was Victor trying to lull him into some false sense of security and care?

"Daniel," Victor huffed softly, sounding like he was trying to figure him out. His fingers turned to lazy circles on his shoulder blade. "Hey, look at me."

Danny felt confused and still uncertain at the soft approach but lifted his head anyway to look at Victor. Victor looked unhappy, but not angry, more concerned, disappointed. He ran his other hand over Danny's cheek, a soft caress before he pulled away, holding up both his hands apologetically, like he hadn't meant to do it. Danny missed the touch instantly but he didn't think it the appropriate time to point it out.

Victor gave him a dissapointed glare and stood up. "Well, what happened?" he sighed, taking a few steps away.

Danny dropped his head down and sighed.

"I just," he said before pausing, chewing over the details. He gave a shrug, "Flipped."

He knew it was a pathetic excuse and Victor wouldn't buy it as the whole story, but he hadn't exactly had a chance to put an explanation together.

"I'm sorry Victor."

"Look at me Daniel," Victor told him again and Danny lifted his head slowly to face him. "Now, tell me what happened."

"I," Danny started, it was harder explaining this, having to look Victor in the face. "I got angry."

"At?" Victor asked him.

Danny swallowed down, looked away but Victor clicked his fingers in a way that told Danny he'd better not look away again. He forced himself to shift his focus back.

"You'd been gone so long." Danny said, voice sounding small, pitiful.

"So you're angry at me?" Victor asked him.

"No," Danny shook his head before pausing, "Yes. I don't know."

"Yes you do," Victor told him. "Tell me."

"It's just, I got bored again."

"That's becoming a pitiful excuse, considering," Victor pointed out, coldly. Danny had to agree - he had enough of a schedule to keep him busy.

"I got angry," Danny bit back, feeling a little of that anger burning up inside again.

"That much is evident," Victor said, tone hard. "You still haven't told me why though."

"What do you care?" Danny said, feeling bitter.

"I care," Victor said, eyes staring down into him. Danny shifted uncomfortably. "I can't help you unless you explain it to me."

"You've punished me already, I've learned my lesson, can't we leave it at that?" Danny looked away again, feeling petulant.

"I'm not altogether sure you have learned your lesson Daniel. Not really," Victor said.

"Fine, put me back in my room. Put the music back on. I'm sure it'll work eventually." Danny spat out, not sure where this was all coming from and not even meaning what he was saying. He hoped Victor didn't take him at his word.

"If that's how you feel." Victor crossed the room to the door. "Shall we let you set the parameters of how long it will go on for? How about until you want to talk?"

Danny looked up and sideways sharply, wondering if Victor was really going to have him ordered back to his room. Danny shuddered, like his body was telling him to shut the fuck up and stop acting like an idiot. There wasn't any way he'd be able to take much more of the kind of treatment he'd been through the past few cycles of punishment. Victor was watching him and though his hand was on the door handle he didn't open it, gauging Danny's reaction. Danny dropped his head down heavily and shook it.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly, barely audible.

"I'm going to let you calm down and think about things and when I get back we're going to talk." Victor informed him and Danny winced when he heard the handle turn, afraid Victor was still going to call his guards back in. But the door clicked shut and Danny was left in Victor's room.

Alone with his thoughts.

* * *

_A/N - sorry it's been a few days since the last update but RL meant I haven't been able to write for the last five days - new update will be done as soon as I've perused the next chapter and made some tweaks._

_I just wanted to address something for people - a few readers have asked for more on the rest of the team. As this fic has progressed it's main focus is on Danny, his 'deconstruction' (for want of a better word) and experience at the hands of Victor. I've had no compulsion to write about the rest of 5-0 at this time, especially because I don't want to time frame events in order to keep the readers, like Danny, in the dark as to how long this process has been going on. I feel if I suddenly go off track to explain what 5-0 are doing would spoil the mood completely for this fic._

_I do know how I want this to end and have a goal in sight to bring this story full circle and to a close. It won't be soon and I can't promise lighter moods or that 5-0 will make an appearance. I just hope you continue on reading to see how it all ends._


	16. Chapter 16

Everything ached and kneeling didn't help, not that he'd dare move. It was getting dark and Danny felt the tension seeping out of him the longer he was left alone, in silence. His stomach growled and he wondered when his last meal had been. The door clicked, the lights switched on and Danny waited as Victor moved around the room without saying anything to him. Removing his jacket, hanging it up, setting his watch on the bedside table as was habit when he settled for the evening. Danny wondered how long he was going to have to wait, then resigned himself to the fact that Victor could make him wait inevitably and he'd not be able to do a damn thing about it. He didn't want to - he'd kneel right by Victor's bed even while the man slept if that's what Victor wanted and that thought scared Danny more than anything.

Because he'd come to realise in waiting that he felt more at ease in Victor's room than his own. That in waiting for Victor it gave him a purpose unlike the endless cycles that involved his four walls. He supposed he was always waiting for Victor, even in his room his mind had become attuned to hoping that in the next cycle of events, Victor would hopefully be part of the 'scheduled' event. But at least this way he knew Victor was around - being left in Victor's room took away the wondering which cycle would bring him back. Instead came an expectation of what would happen when Victor appeared.

Of course, there was still the matter of his behaviour the last few cycles and Danny knew Victor wasn't going to drop the subject.

"So, ready to talk?" Victor asked, settling onto a chair by the desk he had in the room.

Danny couldn't see him from the angle, even if he did lift his head, which he didn't.

"I got angry," Danny started carefully, keeping his tone neutral. He wanted to show Victor he was trying to control himself.

"About?" Victor pressed after a long pause, not hard, just encouraging for more.

"I get frustrated about things," Danny said, realising this could be for his benefit as much as Victor's.

"Like what?" Victor asked and waited.

"Not being able to talk to people," Danny admitted. "That's why it gets hard when you go away. I don't get to talk to anyone else and it's okay at first but then, the longer you're gone the harder it is to just-."

He faltered off, because he didn't really have a concept of what it was he now consisted of.

"To just?" Victor pressed, wanting more.

"Exist. Without purpose," Danny shrugged. "I mean, that's what I am now - nothing - right?"

He heard Victor shift and wondered if he'd said the wrong thing, shivering when Victor moved close enough to touch his neck softly.

"You're not nothing," Victor told him carefully. "You're Daniel."

Danny swallowed down hard and tried to figure out what that exactly meant.

"I realise you find it frustrating, especially when I go away," Victor continued. "But you've been doing so well Daniel. And I thought you understood and were embracing this new 'existence' as you call it."

"I tried," Danny said brokenly.

"I'm not expecting perfection Daniel," Victor assured him, fingers smoothing along his shoulder. "Though perhaps you could work on a better way of venting your frustrations. I don't like to order such heavy handed means of punishment but I don't regret the treatment. You won't learn if you don't realise the consequences of your actions. Do you think I enjoy seeing you suffer?"

"You weren't here," Danny muttered bitterly at that, the punishment still fraying on his nerves.

"I set the parameters of your treatment Daniel," Victor told him sternly. "Whether I'm here or not, I'm quite aware of everything that goes on with you. There are no underlings abusing their minimal power when I'm gone on business, because if they did they know they'd have me to deal with. You were punished so severely this time by my orders and mine alone. And I was here, but there was a chance I'd have to leave quickly again and I didn't wish to toy with you're emotional state by a brief visit so I put off seeing you for a time. I regret that decision now of course but by then it was too late and I had to put you through that punishment knowing had I acted otherwise you wouldn't have snapped as you did. Your guards acted instinctively, though I'd prefer them not to be so heavy handed, but you gave them no choice but to subdue you anyway they could."

Danny felt the tension easing the longer Victor talked and his fingers sat at his shoulder. Victor moved round him, sat on the edge of the bed, fingers sliding into his hair. Danny leaned slightly into the feel.

"I am sorry Victor," Danny said again. "It was just, I was reading my book and you'd been gone so long and there I was reading about characters who had lives and purposes and meaning and I just felt like I was fucking nothing. I just snapped you know, I got angry at them, at me, at you, about everything. Then it was like gates had opened and everything flooded out of me and once the boys started muscling in that was it. I didn't want to submit anymore."

"But your submitting now," Victor pointed out softly.

"Yeah," Danny said in resignation before sighing. "After punishment."

"You've been in this room for sometime tonight," Victor said to him. "Tell me, how many times did you stand up and walk around while I was gone?"

Danny hesitated and frowned before he replied. "I didn't."

"Didn't have a lie down, didn't take a piss?" Victor continued.

"No."

"Why not? There isn't a screen in this room to watch you, neither of your guards here to keep an eye on you," Victor told him. "You could have and nobody would have known. No chance of punishment."

"I would have known," Danny replied after a brief pause.

"So?" Victor shrugged. "I wouldn't have, just you. So why didn't you?"

"Because you said we'd talk when you got back," Danny said confused.

"But I didn't say you couldn't walk around," Victor pointed out, before asking again. "So why didn't you?"

"Because this is where you like me," Danny said quietly.

"Well that's true," Victor said gently, fingers rubbing against Danny's scalp. "But my point is that I don't think punishment is what makes you get onto your knees and wait for me to come Daniel - perhaps it was, but I don't think it's the driving force of your submission anymore. This latest punishment is the first time in a long time I've had to use extreme measures. I'm sure your body is currently feeling like one large beaten up piece of meat right about now yes?"

Danny nodded grimly because it was true.

"Yet you've stayed in that position and waited, just for me," Victor added softly. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to," Danny replied. "For you."

"But you said you didn't want to submit anymore. Did you lie?" Victor asked him, tone measured.

"No," Danny answered, feeling confused.

"Then why are you still on your knees?" Victor continued.

"I don't mind here," Danny replied cautiously trying to figure it out in his head. "I know why I have to here. Because you like it, you want it. It pleases you and I-,"

He swallowed down, closed his eyes and breathed in. "I want you to be pleased Victor. When I have to wait here, alone I mean, I don't mind. I know it doesn't matter how long it is because you'll soon be here. When you walk through the door the first thing you see is me, waiting here like this."

"You kneel long enough in your room," Victor pointed out to him.

"Because if I don't I'll be punished," Danny sighed with a shudder at the recent memories. Victor's fingers soothed him gently, tickling at the nape of his neck. "There's still the hope that they'll bring me here though, so it's more like waiting and just going through the motions."

"The punishment is there as a mode of helping you Daniel," Victor explained to him. "You wouldn't learn if you were awarded for allowing your weakness to rule you. You used to be so angry, so bitter, because your life was filled with such chaos. Think how peaceful you've been lately, how you've felt, aside from a few moments of chaos. I'd be blind to think you won't have moments of anger and resentment. You've learned to control yourself and save for those few misdemeanours you're doing well. There will always be moments when you want to act rashly and I'll always be there to reign you in and bring you back to yourself, though that means punishment which hurts to inflict upon you as much as it does to suffer through. I don't think you simply kneel in your room because you're afraid of punishment. You don't even have to be told, you get down there on your own, you wait, your so patient. You have beautiful poise, you hold yourself so still. I think you enjoy it."

"It is easier when there's other things to do," Danny replied.

"Mmm, I'm afraid I've given you too much too soon though," Victor said thoughtfully. "The exercises, the swimming, the rec time. Too many privileges, I think I've spoiled you, allowed your weaknesses to fester."

"No, it's my fault, not yours. My weakness," Danny shook his head, not liking Victor blaming himself.

"I don't wish to punish you any more for what happened but I think you need to prove yourself before I decide how to continue." Victor continued before they could get into the argument of who was at fault. "So, all privileges are revoked until such time I feel you deserve them."

Danny's heart sank, no rec time of any sort, no excercise, no swimming which had been his sole concern. He'd loved the addition of swimming - fresh air, sunshine.

"But Victor," he said, hoping somehow he could sway Victor's decision.

"No," Victor said sternly. "You don't get to argue on this Daniel. We're both at fault here so you'll accept this and learn from it. All I want you to do is prove yourself, I want to see you're able to control your weaknesses. It isn't going to be easy but when you succeed it will be reward enough."

"Yes Victor," Danny said sad but determined.

"Good," Victor said, fingers teasing gently on his neck before continuing in a lighter tone. "Now, I know I said no privileges but there is something I wanted to do for you. See, I can't even control my own weakness at times."

He stood up, moving away from Danny into the bathroom. Danny waited, anxious and nervous after their conversation. Victor came out after a minute or two and crouched down by him, hands on his shoulders.

"I bet you feel like shit," Victor said gently.

Danny didn't reply but it was true, he felt like crap.

"Come on," Victor said, urging him upwards. "Stand up."

Danny looked up with a grimace. He'd been kneeling so long he was starting to cramp and ache but he did as he was told, unable to stand straight and his stomach lurching. Victor stayed close and steadied him, giving him a concerned look.

"Okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," Danny replied, feeling sorry for himself.

"Of course you will," Victor smiled and Danny felt a little lighter in himself. "Come on, nothing an aching body needs more than a little TLC. You're taking a bath."

"A bath?" Danny repeated in surprised. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a bath.

"Yeah, you know the thing where you fill a tub full of hot soothing water and submerge yourself into it for a time," Victor said playfully, guiding him to the bathroom. "A bath."

Danny hadn't been in the en suite before but it was spacious and luxurious. The bath was a large one and already filling up with water.

"Well, don't just stand there," Victor gave him a small shake to get his attention.

Danny realised he had to start undressing. It took some time to ease his t-shirt off and Victor had to help. Danny hissed lowering his arms and looked down at his torso, large discoloured bruising on his ribs and stomach. Victor raised an eyebrow, let out a low growl of disapproval and ran a finger over Danny's rib. Danny grabbed hold of his hand before it could touch further, even the slightest touch stinging. But Victor gave him a look and didn't pull away and Danny reluctantly let go and let Victor continue mapping over the bruises, though at times his fingers dug into the bruised flesh and caused Danny to shudder and hiss in pain.

"Victor," he asked after a time, voice pleading, hoping he'd stop.

Victor trailed his hand upwards instead, over Danny's chest and onto his shoulders, following the curve of muscles starting to form again there.

"At least the workouts have helped put some bulk back on you," Victor said appreciatively. "You always did have a fine physique Daniel."

He pulled away before Danny could reply and turned off the hot water, instead switching to cold to take off the edge of the heat. Danny continued getting undressed, his pants easier to get out of than his tshirt had been. Victor turned back to him, nodded with a smile, before dipping his hand into the water to test the temperature.

"Should be good," he muttered, turning off the cold tap.

Danny sank into the water with ease and enjoyed the relief as his aching limbs relaxed. Victor looked down at him for a time before leaving him alone, and Danny lay back, closed his eyes and enjoyed himself as much as he could. He hadn't really ever enjoyed long baths, the idea of lying there idly doing nothing was fun for about ten minutes and then he'd grow bored and want to do other things with his time. But he was going to enjoy every moment until Victor told him otherwise. He must have dozed, jerking awake only when Victor's voice came from the doorway.

"Stay in there any longer and you'll come out a prune," Victor mocked with a smile from the doorway. "Feel any better?"

"A little," Danny admitted, standing. The water had begun to cool and he stepped out of the tub with a wince as he bent at the waist a moment.

"Okay?" Victor came close, handing him a towel and a concerned look.

"Yeah, fine," Danny nodded, taking the towel and rubbing it slowly over his arms, his chest, avoiding his tender stomach and ribs. It was harder to do his legs though and Victor took the towel off him with a shake of his head.

"Let me," Victor told him, dropping to one knee, towel wiping away the moisture from one leg, then the other whilst Danny tried not to feel over embarrassed by it, though he was grateful of the gesture.

He looked away when Victor looked up, like he didn't want to be caught watching him. Victor rubbed at every inch of skin bar his groin and Danny was well aware of it, even felt a pang of regret because of it, not that he was in the mood, especially the way he felt. He knew he'd not be able to deal with that kind of strain on his body and he felt himself flush for even thinking about it. He concentrated on breathing when he felt the towel dragging up the back of his thigh as Victor stood again, pressing against the taught muscle of his ass under Victor's caress. Victor was close and Danny tried not to squirm from the scrutiny, forced to look into Victor's eyes.

"You should go and rest now," Victor told him in a soft voice.

Danny picked up on a tone of regret, and tried not to think on what it meant. He nodded and went to leave but Victor stopped with a hand to his chest.

"Remember Daniel, no privileges. We're going back to basics, it isn't going to be easy but I want you to try. You'll also be getting another physical soon, I want the doctor to look over those bruises, make sure no serious damage has been done."

"Okay," Danny nodded in understanding.

"We'll see about getting that haircut as well," Victor said in after thought as well. "Starting to feel I'm looking after a cave man."

Danny gave a small smirk at that and went to go, Victor dropping his hand from where it had rested on his chest. Danny paused before he pulled right away and leaned closer, pressing a soft chaste kiss to Victor's cheek before leaving quickly.

"Thanks Victor, good night."


	17. Chapter 17

If Huggy or Mo felt any remorse for leaving bruises on him they didn't show it and Danny tried to not feel smug seeing the growing bruise around Mo's eye from where he'd punched him. His room was dark when he entered and he went straight to bed, laying on his back, any other position too painful for his tender stomach and ribs. He slept in fits and starts, jerking awake everytime he shifted in his sleep and wishing he'd been given some painkillers. But he didn't complain and though it was a restless time he did his best to sleep.

The lights woke him, it was still dark out as he eyed his window but it didn't matter. It was time to get up for him and he did so, stretching carefully and trying to chase away the aches he still felt in his limbs. Still he didn't waste too much time and got to his knees in the middle of his room, bowed his head and waited.

It seemed a long time until the door opened and Mo brought in a tray of food. Danny's stomach growled at the thought of it, it had been a long time since his last meal. But he didn't move his position and it seemed another forever until the voice told him he could eat. Once finished he settled onto his knees again. He needed a bathroom break but he'd wait. As he knelt and waited he thought over his conversation with Victor, how this was for his own good, about why he submitted. He understood what Victor was saying to him, that he liked to submit and Danny knew it was true even though he hadn't really admitted it. But Victor understood, Victor knew. Danny got down on his knees because Victor liked him like that, because Victor was pleased by it and Danny knew that was why he did it. For Victor, not because he was afraid of being punished.

Submitting meant he didn't have to be in control anymore, someone else took the reigns. The only chaos he had to control was whatever was inside him and even then, Victor helped, by helping him subdue it, through punishment.

Huggy took him to the bathroom and returned him to his room. Danny knelt and waited. The lights went out and though he wasn't overly tired he climbed under the sheets and slept. It didn't seem like a long sleep cycle when he was woken, dragging himself to the middle of the floor and getting on his knees. It hurt his stomach a little, everytime he had to stoop, but he held himself the way he had to, kept his head down and ignored the pain. He wanted to prove to Victor and to himself that he could do this, even if it was already becoming tiresome and monotonous.

The cycles continued, sometimes it was sleep, kneel, sleep, kneel. He was given intermittent bathroom break and given another meal. He thought sometimes he slept for a mere few minutes before being made to get out of bed. He was certain he'd just gotten under the sheets and closed his eyes before the lights came back on and he was forced to go back to kneeling. He felt a twinge of irritation when he just got to his knees and the lights went out again, but he bit down on it, wouldn't let it manifest and dragged himself back to the bed.

Mo brought in another tray of food but he wasn't allowed to eat, made to kneel until the lights went out and though his stomach rumbled for food Danny got under the covers. When he woke again, Mo took away the tray. Danny bowed his head and tried not to feel stricken by the event. Huggy took him to shower and when he looked in the mirror, he saw several days of growth staring back at him and unkempt hair. No wonder Victor had thought he looked like shit, it was entirely true. Danny cleaned up and felt better for it, aside from the hair which he was starting to hate. But there was nothing to be done about that yet.

He was returned to his room and the kneeling continued until Mo brought yet another tray. Danny hoped they weren't going to fuck with him and was thankful when he was allowed to eat this time. The lights went out halfway through his meal though and reluctantly he left his meal and lay in bed.

The sleep cycle was a long one and he slept more fitfully than he had, his stomach felt less tender and he'd noticed the bruising changing colour as his body went through the process of healing itself. He'd been woken up and was kneeling when Huggy took him to see the doctor.

The doctor was already in the room when he entered and looked Danny up and down carefully as he entered. Danny was still naked, having not been given clothes since his bath, so the doctor saw instantly the substantial bruising still littering his torso.

"Daniel," the doc said with a nod.

"Doc," Danny replied with a small smile.

"Over here," the doctor pointed to the place infront of him and Danny came to stand in the spot.

"Looks painful," the doc said, pulling on latex glovesbefore touching the brusing gently. "These giving you any trouble?"

"Not really, can't find a comfortable way of sleeping except on my back but that's no problem," Danny shrugged.

"No pain breathing?" the doc asked, fingers running over Danny's ribcage.

"No," Danny shook his head.

"How's the knee?"

"Doing great, no trouble lately," Danny answered.

"Very good," the doc said happily, before asking. "Can you bend over? or stretch up?"

"Bending down hurts, but just as I get down to kneel, a little pain but once I'm down there I'm fine. It hurt taking off my t shirt but seeing as that's the last time I had to stretch upwards I dunno."

"Well, it's going to be tender for a some time yet, but it seems to be healing," the doc pointed out. "You're sleeping well?"

"Restless at first, everytime I moved I'd wake up but it's getting easier," Danny explained.

"Fine, fine. You'll be back to your normal self before you know it," the doc said with a nod. "Well, I'm going to give you another physical, test your blood pressure, take some blood etc and then you can go."

Danny stood patiently while the doc did his thing, moving this way and that when told and let the man do his job without complaining.

"There, you can go now." The doctor said dismissing him. "If there's nothing else you need to tell me about?"

"No, thanks doc," Danny said, "See you next time I guess."

"Yes indeed Daniel, next time," the doctor nodded and watched him as he left.

He was left in his room and he knelt in wait for the next change of cycle. Nothing was routine so he had no idea what to expect next. He knew it was part of the process, to just accept and submit to it without question. Easier said than done though and kneeling around doing nothing was fraying his nerves. He kept his breathing neutral and thought on Victor, on what they'd spoke about. Kept reminding himself that this was for his own benefit, that this was helping him. Victor would be happy next time they spoke, to know he'd handled himself so well. He wondered how long ago they'd spoken. His bruises were subsiding so it had been some time. That didn't tell him when they'd next speak, perhaps Victor had gone away again.

Danny changed his thoughts from that, because he didn't like to think of Victor not being around for long periods of time. That was one thing which set him on edge. Rather go through long cycles of nothing than be thinking on when Victor would ever return. That was one of the things which had made him flip out and lose his temper. So he thought again on their last meeting, which had begun not on a good foot and Danny felt a twinge of shame. He'd let his anger control him and spoken miserably to Victor, even inviting punishment on himself willingly, though he hadn't meant it. Victor had known, had given him time to breath and realise his indiscretions.

Victor had also started touching him again, small, gentle touches Danny had missed. The idea of it calmed him a little, remembering how Victor's touch had soothed him and eased away the tension. He thought on Victor drying him down, skin tingling like it was chasing the memory of Victor's hand moving a towel gently over his thighs, down shins, up the back of his legs. He gave a small smile at the memory, felt the pang of regret that something more hadn't come of it, though the memory of Victor's hand cupping his ass was still vivid.

Danny missed it.


	18. Chapter 18

Another sleep, another bathroom break and Danny wondered what would come next as he knelt in his room. Huggy came for him, took him to shower and gave him fresh clothes before taking him downstairs. Danny was confused, looking around for Victor as he was led through the living room and the dining room towards the kitchen. He'd never been in this part of the house before but was happy to find Victor hovering just inside, leaning against a tall counter top.

"Ah Daniel," he said pleasantly, drawing close. "Come in. I've got a surprise for you."

Danny sidled up to him with a smile before looking to where Victor was waving his hand. A man was setting an array of items on a countertop on the other side of the room. Victor got close, putting a hand round his waist and gave him a squeeze.

"Told you I'd get you sorted with a haircut," Victor told him in his ear quietly.

Danny smiled vaguely and watched as the man finished laying out his tools. "Great."

Victor walked him over to the hairdresser who looked up with a smile. "Hi, so - what are we after? A restyle? Everything off? Short back and sides?"

"Definitely some of the length taken off," Victor said, putting a hand in Danny's hair and giving it a shake and grinning.

"Not too much though," Danny added, "I like a bit of length. Usually more on the top than on the sides and back."

"Something you can run your hands through but doesn't take much taking care of hmmm?" the barber asked.

"Yes," Danny nodded, as did Victor.

"Right, let's get to it shall we?" the man waved to a chair and Danny sat down, Victor standing back to watch a moment.

As the barber got to work, Victor wandered over and whispered something to Huggy. Danny followed Victor round the room with his eyes as best he could as his head was turned this way and that, the barber at times getting into his line of vision. It didn't take long and finally the guy finished and stepped back.

"There," he said, looking at Danny inspecting his work. "Everything to your liking Mr Hesse?"

Danny looked over at Victor and waited. Victor gave a nod of approval. "Yeah, perfect."

"Can I do anything on you today Mr Hesse?" the man asked, brushing away stray hairs from Danny's shoulders.

"No, not today thankyou," Victor said dismissively. "Come on Daniel, lets let the man clean up."

"Thanks, appreciate it," Danny said standing and shaking the guys hand. The man quickly shook it before getting to the task of clearing up.

"Much better," Victor said on closer inspection as he and Danny went into the living room. "Now, how would you like to keep me company?"

Danny smiled and nodded.

"I thought you would," Victor smiled and ran a hand down Danny's arm. "I've been impressed by your behaviour so far."

Danny ducked his head and flushed. "Thanks Victor."

Victor gave his arm a squeeze, "Doesn't mean it's over, we will continue," he warned. "I want you, here."

Victor moved Danny closer to the couch, give him a small press and Danny got to his knees like Victor wanted. Victor hovered by him for a second before moving away. Danny couldn't see him but he didn't mind, he'd rather be there and than back in his room. Stray hairs had fallen down his back and pressed between his skin and his shirt. He ignored the irritation for the most part, tried not to fidget.

Every now and then he heard the shuffling of papers and figured Victor must be at the desk set at the other side of the room, by the window. Near the weird piece of art he'd tried to figure out the last time he'd spent more than a moment in the room. The peice of art that had led to Victor complimenting him, kissing him and Danny pushing him away. Danny felt his skin heating from the memory and chased it away. He wondered what would have happened if he hadn't stopped the situation.

"Daniel, what on earth is bothering you?" Victor asked suddenly and Danny frowned, wondering what he meant. "You can't seem to keep still."

His back was itching like hell and Danny realised that whilst letting his mind think on other things he'd been fidgeting as a way to get rid of the irritation. He also realised that no matter where Victor was or what he was seemingly busy with, he definitely had an eye on him. For some reason Danny couldn't quite fathom, that made him happy.

"Sorry Victor, just some stray hairs down my back is all," Danny apologised un-moving and kept himself still.

"Oh," Victor chuckled from accross the room. "I see."

He didn't say anything else and Danny had been hoping for permission to deal with it one way or another. A quick itch at his back, even remove his tshirt, but none came and he was left to suffer the minor irritation. He concentrated harder and tried not to let his thoughts wander to anything other than keeping still and ignoring anything that would distract him.

Finally, after a long length of time he heard Victor sigh tiredly, rustling papers before the creak of a chair being pushed back. A chink of glass and liquid being poured and a few seconds later Victor sat on the couch right by him, Danny could see his legs.

"That's some work over," Victor said leaning back. "For now. How's your stomach Daniel?"

"Bruises are going," Danny replied. "Doesn't hurt much any more, just slight twinges but I'm sleeping better with it."

"Doctor gave you another clean bill of health," Victor informed him. "Save for the bruises of course, said if the pain didn't filter off he would prescribe meds but I don't think you need them, do you?"

"No, I'm on the mend," Danny agreed.

"We'll have you back to your normal self in no time," Victor said, sitting forward and testing his fingers in Danny's shorter hair.

Before he could continue a shrill sound interupted him and Danny heard him tut in response before pulling out his phone. Victor stood and moved off, answering the phone and Danny could hear his tone, low and getting darker every sentence though he couldn't make out any words Victor spoke. The call went on for a long while and Danny shivered everytime he heard Victor speak, something was definitely wrong with whatever Victor had going on.

The call ended and Danny could feel the tension and anger of Victor emanating around the room. Victor didn't speak to him again, just barked out orders to his stooges.

"Bring the car around," Victor ordered angrily heading out of the room, "And take him back to his room."

Danny took that as his dismissal and stood as Huggy waited in the doorway for him. Danny walked just ahead of Huggy, making his own way back to his room and giving his back a quick itch as he went while he had the chance. He went in and closed the door before Huggy had a chance to usher him inside, got to his knees and waited for further instructions. He tried not to think on Victor's sudden change in behaviour, the dark, angry feel that Danny had felt from the man throughout and after the phone call. Danny knew Victor was a dangerous man, had a dark streak. He preferred to not see that side to him, because Danny was vulnerable now more than ever and that side of Victor scared him.

The cycles continued, changing constantly and they took their toll on Danny's nerves but he fought any threat of anger and loss of control with a stubborn determination not to give in to it. He hadn't seen Victor in a long time, his bruised stomach was making a swift recovery and he didn't ache anymore. He noted Mo's eye was starting to heal, slowly, and he felt more than a little animosity towards himself everytime the man entered his room. Danny tucked away that gem of enjoyment to fester because he had little else to amuse himself with. He was starting to become seriously bored again.

With relief he was finally led to Victor's room after kneeling for so long his legs has started to numb. It had become a common feeling and he'd gotten used to walking on legs that filled with pins and needles every time he stood. Entering Victor's room he noticed Victor standing by the window looking out. It was dark out, the moon half hidden by cloud and the lights were on, causing Victor's reflection to be visible from the angle of the window.

Danny hesitated, wondering if he should go to his spot and kneel or just wait for Victor's instructions. Victor didn't move or acknowledge him, though Danny thought he could see Victor watching him via the reflection, a barely there reflection that mirrored his movement in the room. Not wishing to pause too long or cause any aggravation Danny walked to his spot and knelt, swallowing down as he pondered on Victor's mood. The last time they'd seen each other Victor hadn't been happy and Danny hoped his bad moods didn't linger long, that whatever business had caused him to anger had been settled and smoothed.

Danny couldn't see Victor from his position, relying instead on his hearing. Victor moved from the window, a bristle of clothing and the clink of glass as he set it down on the bedside table. Something dropped onto the bed and Danny assumed it was Victor's jacket. Victor passed him, Danny catching the passing of shoes but he still wasn't acknowledged and Danny feared he'd done something wrong. But there was nothing, he'd behaved, he'd conformed, done everything Victor desired of him. He tensed, waiting, on edge as if something was coming but he couldn't predict what.

Victor was busy behind him at the wardrobes, the clink of hangers in the closet before the shutting of the door. He passed by again, Danny could feel the breeze of air against his cheek and he shivered momentarily from it. He dug his fingers into the tops of his thighs and resisted the urge to look up and seek out Victor's face, wanting to guage from his expression what he was thinking or feeling. He listened to the water taps being turned on, the bath filling up, it seemed endless to fill the tub and then silence again as the taps were turned off.

The 'dip dip' of a body climbing into water, the odd splash of water and Danny waited still. He remembered when they'd been downstairs after the haircut, when Victor had wanted his company and had left him kneeling in the room, busy with his work. Danny assumed that this was a similar situation, that Victor enjoyed merely his presence in the room even if he didn't acknowledge or speak to him. It was only unnvering because Victor hadn't spoke to him and Danny couldn't quite guage Victor's moods yet. It was in his best interest to learn, in time, to read the man, he supposed.

He listened to water splashing and assumed Victor was washing himself down, before the gurgle of water emptying out of the plug hole. Victor was back in the bedroom again, lay a few items on the bedside table from his pockets, phone perhaps, his watch, Danny imagined. As he passed by him again Danny noted bare feet, bare shins and a strong urge to look up to see if Victor was naked shot through him. Tensing he fought the urge, kept his eyes down, tried to breath normal. If Victor noticed anything wrong he didn't speak on it and Danny would prefer not to have to admit it.

The bed creaked after a time and he listened to the turning of pages, Victor was on the bed reading a book. Danny completely ignored but he somehow he felt safe in the knowledge that no matter how much Victor didn't pay him attention, he was happy enough having Danny in the room where he wanted him and Danny appreciated the change of scene. Kneeling before the screen surrounded by the same four walls was boring. Here he had sounds to fill his ears, the presence of Victor to console him, soft thick carpeting under his knees for comfort and a dim light that gave his eyes a break from the eternal stark shine of the lights in his room which signalled to him when he could rest or wake.

Victor yawned and the bed shifted a little, Danny wondered if Victor fell asleep, how long he'd be left to kneel there. Danny wondered just how long he'd remain kneeling - forever? The idea jarred him but he knew the answer. He'd stay there as long as Victor wanted him to, all night if he had to. He wondered what Victor would think if he fell asleep and awoke seeing him, Daniel, patiently awaiting for him without protest for having to have knelt there so long. The thought spurred Danny on to quit his worries and set his mind on determination to please Victor in this way if that was what he intended for him.

Maybe not tonight though, perhaps Victor was building up to that, or perhaps he wasn't that prepared to test Danny's perseverance because he chose that moment to speak to him.

"Stand up Daniel," he said un moving from the bed. "And take off your shirt, I want to see how your stomach is fairing."

Victor's voice was all soft and concerned and Danny breathed a little lighter again because happy Victor cheered him more than the dark, moody Victor he'd been witness too before. Though he told himself dissapointed Victor was the worst because it made him feel so bad for failing him. Without hesitation he stood, pulling off his shirt without too much effort, it didn't hurt to dress or undress anymore. He turned to face the bed full on, torso on display for Victor to see.

Victor was stretched out on the bed, back propped up against the head rest with pillows, book by his side, flattened out to the page he was onto. He was wearing nothing but black silk boxers and it was the first time Danny had gotten to observe him without his clothing. Lithe, long body, defined muscles in his chest, stomach like a washboard. The strong curvature of muscles in his upper arms and shoulders, strong thighs, long legs. Dark hair smattered over his tanned body, particularly his chest. Danny tried not to stare so hard or let his eyes rove so freely, like it was taking a liberty though Victor had seen him naked often enough.

"Looks better," Victor said with a smile, Danny shifted his eyes back to Victor's face, saw the approval shining out of his eyes. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, I feel good," Danny nodded back with a sigh. "Doesn't hurt so much any more. A few twinges now and then but the bruising is going down quick."

"So I see," Victor said, eyes lowering back to Danny's torso again as if to inspect it. "Good. How are you coping with your new regime?"

Danny swallowed down and lowered his eyes before he answered, a definite sign of guilt but he couldn't help it. "I was doing okay," he answered honestly, Victor would know if he was anything other than honest and it was better to just get it out. "It's starting to feel, boring, again. I can feel myself getting worked up."

"But you haven't let that out," Victor pointed out.

"No, but it isn't easy to keep it reigned in," Danny admitted.

Victor sat up, swung his legs off the bed and stood, rounding the bed to draw near to him, resting a hand on Danny's arm.

"You're doing fine," Victor assured him. "You can do this Daniel."

Danny didn't shift, senses honing in on Victor's fingers gripping his arm softly.

"But how long do I have to go on for?" he said dejectedly, casting a look of concern to Victor. He really didn't want to fail in this.

Victor gave a small huff and smiled like he was amused. "The fact that you're asking me that, tells me that this must run it's course a little longer. I'm not trying to make you suffer, just to understand. Until you submit to it, you'll always feel like something inside you is battling against it. That the chaos won't be controlled much longer and must be let out."

"What if I fail?" Danny asked, scared he wasn't strong enough to do what was being asked of him.

"You won't," Victor assured him.

"But what if I do?" Danny repeated because he needed to know the consequences.

"Do you want to fail?" Victor asked him, "Because if you're determined that you will fail then you won't succeed."

"I just don't think I'm strong enough," Danny shook his head, dropped his shoulders and sighed.

"It's not about strength, it's about trust. Do you trust me Daniel?" Victor asked him, giving his arm a squeeze.

Danny nodded his head, not looking up.

"Then trust me when I tell you you can do this, for as long as I deem it neccessary. I need you to understand that. " Victor told him, sliding his hand down Danny's arm before lifting it a moment, sliding it round Danny's waist instead. Danny enjoyed the embrace. "Tell me something, you've knelt there quiet and calm without word or acknowledgement spoken to you all night. Why?"

"Because it's where you wanted me." Danny replied before he added, "It's harder in my room, you're not there."

"But I'm always observing remember," Victor gave him a squeeze. "I control everything. Think of your room as your training ground, the place for you to learn and grow. But it's for me remember, not for the screen or your four walls or because it's expected of you. Everytime you follow an order or do the right thing, think of how much it pleases me, even if I'm not there to formally acknowledge the fact."

"I am trying Victor," Danny assured him.

"I know you are, but if you still feel chaos inside I need you to try harder," Victor told him. "I want you to fight it until it doesn't bother you to feel that way, that you won't let your weakness control you."

Danny nodded in understanding, determined to get there. "I will, I'll try harder and I will succeed."

"Good, because then we can move on and I have such promise for you Daniel. This is just the first step," Victor promised, voice low and soft as he leaned into his ear.

Danny shivered at the feel of Victor's breath hot against his neck, the promise of something warm and inviting in his voice. Danny shifted his stance, leaned into him, turning his head to look closer at Victor, conveying the hope of more in his eyes. He didn't know what had caused him to push Victor away that time downstairs when things had gotten too close, too intense and though he still felt something deep inside warning him away he pushed it aside. Like everything else he needed to fight that feeling, to stop resisting Victor.

Victor's hand travelled up his back, inching him closer and Danny didn't resist, let Victor press close, tilting his head back. Victor kissed him slow, lips pressing tenderly and Danny hitched his breath like he'd been waiting a long time for this. He had, ever since the incident downstairs it had been a long road back to getting Victor to touch him again, never mind kiss him. Victor's tongue slid against his lips and Danny gave in to the feel of it, opening his mouth to the pressure, Victor not holding back. His other hand was cupping Danny's neck, fingers pressing against his jawbone, tongue sliding into his mouth, tracing the insides like Victor was memorising every part of it. Danny didn't fight it, joined in with the tongue jostling, enjoying the lingering taste of scotch that met his tentative advances.

He rested his hands on Victor's waist gently, letting Victor control the kiss, submitting to every press of fingers, the power of Victor emanating and washing over him and Danny didn't want it to end. Victor was hungry for it, like a wolf made to wait and Danny felt guilty for making him wait to start this again, which caused him to give more, anything to let Victor know he wasn't going to be resisted.

Victor's hand dragged hard and grasping against his lower back, pinching into his hip. Danny felt a rush of pleasure in his stomach, felt a natural wondering of where this was leading. The kiss continued slow but filled with a heavy passion, Victor's fingers holding his face carefully in place, his mouth and tongue sliding and caressing, leaving Danny with no doubt of his desires.

It ended too quickly for Danny's liking, Victor pulling back and breathing harsh against Danny's lips. Danny wanted to lean in again and urge Victor to kiss him like that again but instead he waited, mesmerised by Victor's expression. It was full of heat and desire, need and possession and Danny was ready to give everything in order to fulfill those desires. But instead Victor dropped his hand from his face, fingers ghosting over Danny's body a moment before he pulled back, reigning in his desire as he stepped away.

Danny instantly felt bereft, wanted the closeness to return. Victor gave a smile like he could see the dissapointment but didnt draw near again to console him.

"You'll go back to your room now," Victor told him. "Time for a rest."

Danny wanted nothing more than rest, but he'd prefer to be climbing into Victor's bed than return to his solitary confinement. A coil in his belly told him he didn't think he'd want to get straight to the resting if he was allowed into Victor's bed. But he didn't protest, not outwardly but it was as Victor had said. Until he learned to put down the chaos, even that of silently fighting against Victor's own wishes to send him to his own room, he'd never really be free of it. Everything would be false and a lie and he didn't want to have lies between them. Victor could see right through him anyway, he'd know if Danny was merely putting on a front in order to fulfill his own desires. Reluctantly Danny walked away with a hushed 'goodnight' in Victor's direction.

Victor gave him a small smile of apology like if he wished to he would eagerly give in to what they evidently both desired. But it was a sacrifice he made, for Danny, to have to wait longer and Danny made a vow to himself to measure up to that expectation. Victor knew he was capable, he just needed Danny to understand and know completely of that capability.

The lights went out in his room as soon as the door closed behind him and Danny stripped off completely and slid under his sheets, falling asleep to the memory of kissing Victor again and the warmth and desire that kiss had kindled.


	19. Chapter 19

The cycles continued as monotonous as before but Danny attacked each moment with a more open mind. It helped to remember Victor was in control, set out the rules of the schedule, like every cycle was a precious reminder of who Danny was submitting to. It wasn't easy and Danny still felt the coiled up feeling of boredom pressing in at him, like a switch ready to be flicked, just waiting for the moment when he grew weak from his regime.

It became a battle, Danny's fingers tensed more and more at his thighs, fingers digging in like a physical barrier to stop himself lashing out. Every time he felt the physical sensations of his temper rising up and threatening to explode in some physical way, Danny bit down on his tongue, forced his body into a more tense position, told himself to not let into his weakness. He imagined Victor in the room, or simply watching him through the screen. How he'd view him, read every reaction, could understand Danny's constant battles and being a constant presence of strength encouraging him on to success.

The longer he reigned in and fought the chaos the easier it became. Danny reminded himself that he'd been doing this for an infinte length of time now and somehow it was getting easier. Why should it be any different than it had the previous cycle? It was all for Victor. Victor had called it 'training' and like his last few encounters with Victor, though he'd been in his presence he'd been left alone. It seemed to please Victor just having him present in the room, whether he presented someone to talk to or not and Victor was ever watching him whether he was spoken to or not. Danny liked that Victor was happily content just having him there, not doing anything, just existing, for him, right where he wanted him, his Daniel.

His stomach had all but cleared up of it's bruises, save for the fading discolour of one, now a muted yellow against his skin. It didn't hurt anymore and he could lie anyway he liked on the bed, could bend, stretch, dress without any discomfort. When he caught a glance at Mo the mans eye was back to normal, though Mo still cast him scowling looks and wary glances like he was expecting Danny to suddenly spring at him. Danny determined to prove the man wrong, that he wasn't going to be a problem again to him.

He showered and washed his shorn hair and when he looked into the mirror he was more pleased with his appearance. He found he looked the same but yet infinitely different, dark circles and weary despair didn't mirror back to him, less tension in his face, a more relaxed demeanour. It was as Victor had said - less chaos, less stress. He was taken to Victor's room and left to wait. It was light outside, bright sun, no cloud and the room was warm. Danny knelt and waited calmly, his only impatience wondering how long Victor would take to come. He didn't let it fester, allowed it to rest in his belly as some enjoyable feeling of the unknown, Victor would come in his own time, all Danny had to do was present him with a pleasing view when he arrived.

Victor entered quietly, didn't speak to him instantly but moved about the room busying himself. Danny honed in on the noises, determined to follow every pattern and nuance like he could somehow learn 'Victor'. He usually always hung his jacket up in the wardrobe, liked to remove his watch and lay it on the bedside table, right, along with his phone. Shoes off at the chair near the desk, laid carefully under, out of the way.

Victor settled eventually on the edge of the bed, right near Danny. Danny felt the calm, soothing touch of fingers at his neck travel down his spine like a line of sharp fire.

"You seem calmer Daniel," Victor said after a pause, Danny liked to think he sounded pleased.

"I've been trying," Danny replied. "Wasn't easy at first but I just told myself to remember what you've been telling me all this time and it helps."

"Good," Victor replied. "I'm glad it's finally sinking in. It's so much easier when you don't fight it. When you stop resisting and just submit, let me control that chaos inside you, help you to be rid of it by providing structure and guidance. When put your trust in me."

"I do trust you," Danny replied wholeheartedly. "I know that now. I maybe just didn't understand before. I saw it as just control but it's more than that, like you said. It's about submitting, but trusting you when I do that. Makes it harder to screw up because I don't want to disappoint you Victor, I'd rather make you angry than fail you in that way."

Victor gave a soft chuckle and tickled his neck with his fingertips. "You've yet to see me truly angry with you and I'm not sure you'd say that if you had," he teased before he asked. "You don't like it when I ignore you do you?"

"I don't when I know it's because you're disappointed or not happy with me," Danny agreed. "But like just now, when you don't speak to me but you're in the room, just getting on with things. It's not like you're ignoring me, it's like you know I'm here and that's enough."

"You do make a fine addition to the room," Victor said appetisingly before he leaned down and whispered teasingly. "And such a fine sight to be greeted by when I walk in."

Danny shivered from the breath against his ear, ticklish but enjoyable. He didn't answer but was silently pleased by the praise. A knock at the door interrupted them but Victor didn't move far, just sat up a little straighter.

"Come in," he said in a clear voice and the door opened, Danny couldn't see who it permitted as Victor said, "Thank you."

Danny heard the clink of dishes on the desk before the door shut again moments later.

"I thought perhaps a bite to eat," Victor said to him, getting to his feet. "Come on."

Danny stood and watched Victor go to the desk which had a tray set upon it, full of small plates and bowls. 'Nibbles' or 'finger foods', the kind of thing you'd get at a party and Danny gave a smile as Victor motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs while he sat in the other, angled a little so he could face Danny.

"One thing this place is missing," Victor sighed as they picked at the food un-rushed. "A balcony. Still, can't have everything."

"It's a beautiful place Victor," Danny assured him, helping himself to some cheese.

"We may have to move on soon," Victor told him suddenly. "Some business I need to attend to."

"Oh," Danny said, unsure how to react but happy in the knowledge Victor had said 'we'. As long as he wasn't left behind he wasn't too worried.

"Oh, nothing set in stone but it's on the cards," Victor shrugged. "Doesn't do to stay in one place too long, it isn't safe."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Danny smiled over at him and Victor returned the smile.

"Well thank you Daniel, I don't feel so worried now," he laughed gently, picking at some of the mixed fruit salad, sliding some water melon into his mouth before stuttering out. "Mmm, beautiful, here, taste."

He picked up another piece and profferred it towards Danny's mouth. Danny didn't hesitate, just opened his mouth and pulled the piece into his mouth, freezing cold tang hitting his taste buds. Before he pulled away he let his lips drag along Victor's fingers, like he was chasing away any dregs of juice on them. He looked over at Victor, finding him staring intently, calm and controlled but eyes full of desire. Danny chewed at the soft flesh of the fruit and swallowed it down.

"More?" Victor offered in a low, sultry tone.

"Yes," Danny replied, wondering just how much 'more' Victor was meaning. He hoped it didn't just include an infinite number of pieces of fruit.

Victor teasingly took his time perusing the chopped fruit before delving in with his fingers, picking up another piece of watermelon. He held out his fingers a little lower this time, Danny had to dip his head but he drew the flesh in, flicked out his tongue to lick at the sweet juice on Victor's fingertips before he chewed and swallowed the fruit down. Victor traced the lines of his lips as he chewed, pressing at his mouth again, encouraging him to lick at his fingers once more. Danny did so, tongue sliding round one, then the other before obscenely pulling them into his mouth and sucking on them.

He managed a glance up at Victor, saw the darkening desire in the eyes reflecting back at him. He wondered what kind of forces he was encouraging to come out of Victor but didn't really care.

He trusted Victor, always.


	20. Chapter 20

_***Warning - graphic sexual scenes of M/M sex within this chapter***_

_**

* * *

**_

Victor was focused like a hunter on it's prey and Danny couldn't deny the hint of nerves pressing in at him. This was a seduction and he would be lying if he said he didn't encourage Victor in his pursuit. But even his trust couldn't stop his nervous anticipation, although it fuelled rather hindered his own desires. The food was soon forgotten and Danny knew this time there would be no resistance, no pushing away. He knew this time Victor wasn't going to send him back to his room without taking something more. Something Danny was willingly going to give because he wanted it as much as Victor did.

Victor had pulled him from his seat, kissing him hungrily without giving him a moment to think. Danny just let himself be kissed, giving in to it, determined to draw as much enjoyment from it as well as giving to Victor everything he asked of him. Danny was no stranger to men, though his experience was limited to a couple of trysts years ago, before his marriage, when he'd been young and didn't really give a fuck. It was all about the pleasure and easy thrill, never anything deep or important.

Not like this.

Still Victor gave him a warning. "You don't get to push me away this time Daniel."

Danny understood, had no intention of stopping again, not that Victor had given him the option. Like everything else this was about giving Victor that control, submitting to him. Danny wasn't going to fail him in that.

Victor encouraged him with his hands to strip off, impatiently pulling away just so Danny could pull his t-shirt off before clamping his mouth back to Danny's like it was some kind of life force. Danny found it difficult to concentrate when Victor's hands were pulling him close, fingers digging into his back, tracing lines, making trails. Sluggishly he managed to get thumbs into the waistline of his pants and push them down, Victor not giving him much room to manouvere them down his legs and step out of them. Still somehow he managed, rewarded with Victor's hands running over the curve of his ass and squeezing into the muscle and flesh with eager hands.

Danny got to work on Victor's clothes, the least he could do with Victor's hands so busy already. He paused because Victor's tongue was licking out the inside of his mouth like he was chasing the lingering taste of water melon and Danny found it utterly distracting, a moan of enjoyment escaping between clashing tongues. Victor gave him a moment to breath, mouth pulling from his and instead trailing sloppily along his jaw, down his neck. Danny took the moment to undo shirt buttons and push away the material. Victor pulled his hands away only to remove the shirt hurriedly before his hands drifted to Danny's torso, tracing from his stomach to his chest, thumbs brushing over nipples.

Danny reached for Victor's pants but Victor paused, pushing them away and instead pulling Danny to the bed.

"Lie down, I want to enjoy you a little while," Victor told him and Danny stretched out, Victor pulling himself over him with a predatory expression.

It was all touch and sensation and Danny had to make his mind work overtime to keep up with everything Victor was doing. The way his legs slid solid against his, the heavy welcome weight of his body pressing him into cool sheets. Hands caressing and tracing every curve and inch of his stomach, hips, sides, smoothing down over his thighs. Victor kissing him, slow and deep, intensifying until Danny was puddling like water from his careful manipulations.

His entire body reacted, pressing up into Victor as he pressed down, like somehow they could meld into the same person. Victor shifted and slid down his body a little and Danny just breathed and closed his eyes tight like he could burn the memory of every touch and caress into his brain. Lips on his neck, burying into the curve and sucking a little before the flat press of tongue. Hot breath trailing down over his shoulder, along the curve of his chest, slightly toned from the infrequent use of the gym.

Lips covering his nipple, causing him to breath just a little harder, getting the desired reaction evidently. As Danny arched up into the touch Victor pressed him down, laving his tongue heavy and rasping against the nub before setting his teeth around it, biting with a soft pressure. Danny forced his eyes open, had to look and watch like he was mesmerised, caught up with every feeling Victor was stirring and the need to see for himself it was really happening.

Victor was rapt in his endeavour, letting Danny squirm but not enough to get away and Danny just breathed hard and wondered how much he could take. Tongue laved again, teasing the sharp pain and Victor moved to the other side of his chest, giving that nub the same treatment. Danny dropped his head back and wondered why his mouth had gone dry, biting down on his lip as Victor's teeth clamped a little harder. He whimpered, or maybe it was a moan, he couldn't tell, something deep inside needing to get out, but only to encourage and urge Victor on. Victor's tongue teased at the pain again before he lifted off, breath teasing the abused nipple as he breathed out a 'sshhh' like he wanted Danny to stay calm and enjoy it.

Danny had every intention of enjoying, he sucked in deep breaths as Victor's fingers replaced where his mouth had been, teasing and twisting each nipple as he sat up, knees on either side of Danny's hips. Danny felt the heavy press against his cock, shifted his hips wanting more friction and surprisingly Victor gave it, a small cant of his hips.

Danny found his fingers were gripped tight around the sheets. It had been too long since he'd had anything like this. Sex, friction, attraction and lust. A mixture combined to force him close to combusting, when Victor led him there.

"Fuck you're like a coiled spring Daniel," Victor said in a whisper.

Danny knew it, knew it would all get too much too soon - he'd waited too long for this. He shut his eyes tight and concentrated on forcing himself down from the high Victor was enticing, just a little.

"Sorry, sorry," he choked out, like somehow it was a failing on his part.

"Ssh," Victor said again, fingers leaving his nipples to slide down his stomach, flitting over to run along his wrists and teasing the flesh their gently. "Open your eyes Daniel and give me your hands."

It took Danny a moment to process both commands and he opened his eyes first and forced his grip on the sheets to release. Victor stroked at his fingers until they were loose, interlinking his fingers into Danny's when he could and drawing his arms up the bed, leaning down to follow and effectively pinning Danny to the bed. He stared down at him with a happy expression, smile playing on his lips, desire in his eyes.

"I'm going to take the edge off for you," he said, close enough Danny could feel his breath against his lips. "I just want you to lie here and let me do that, okay?"

Danny couldn't speak, just nodded his head before he lifted his head an inch and kissed Victor, earning a swift kiss in response. Victor pressed into it, allowing for a moment of taste and longing before he pulled away, giving a furtive press at Danny's hands buried against the pillows just by his head.

"Stay," Victor teased, before moving back down his body.

Danny had to take a deep breath, knowing what was coming and trying to steel himself for it. Victor started on his stomach, lips caressing and moving like they were spreading warmth around before sliding further still. Over his hips, first one, then the other, fingers following the trail before they urged him to spread his legs further. Danny did so, Victor settling between them like it was a perfect fit.

"Breathe Daniel, just breathe," Victor told him and Danny did, let out his deep breath like a sigh of relief.

Victor swallowed his cock down before he could take another breath and Danny could have lost himself there and then to the feel. Victor's mouth was hot and moist and lips slid from the tip, down along the shaft with a direct intention of getting him off sooner rather than later. Danny sucked in breaths, shifted his hips but Victor pinned him down, arms clamping over his thighs, fingers digging in at his hips.

"Fuck, Victor," Danny stuttered out, words not coming fast enough or easy enough to express himself. Instead noises escaped messily from his throat, chest, refusing to be contained.

Victor quite happily feasted on his cock like Danny was a piece of the fruit they'd just been eating. Danny couldn't keep up with the technique, just knew it felt _'fucking fantastic' _which he breathed out, eventually, when the words came to mind. Victor hummed in agreement and Danny felt a jolt of pleasure, like a warning bell telling him it wouldn't last much longer. The coiled spring was ready to be released and Victor's tongue was doing things to make sure the release would be soon.

"Victor, fuck just," Danny groaned, every sensation hitting him like a wave ready to pound down on him. Victor holding him down, safe and secure, asking him for little in return, trust, submission.

Danny gave into it, "Please please please," he repeated like a mantra, moaning again and wanting to push deeper into the deep heat and tight control of Victor's mouth.

Victor rewarded him with a final flourish, sucking him deep, urging him on with a hum. Danny felt the wave crush down on him, pleasure suddenly released from that coil in his stomach. Victor swallowed and sucked with a steady, un-moving grip of his cock and Danny moaned, cock twitching between confident lips as he came. He felt Victor's throat swallowing down, body suddenly released of tension, no longer squirming and restless he lay still, coming down from the high. Victor's lips pulled away from his softening cock, slow, deliberate, like he wasn't finished. Danny shivered from the sensation, drew in shaky breaths and chased the dissipating pleasure humming around his limbs like he could capture it and bottle it up.

The press of hands and arms at his thighs and hips let up as Victor crawled back upwards, a satisfied smile on his lips which glistened in the light. Danny couldn't quite move to pull Victor to him, just lay there in a dazed haze of bliss.

"You make the most obscene noises," Victor told him, dipping down to kiss him quick on the lips. "Like music to my ears."

"I think you stole my ability to think straight," Danny replied when Victor pulled back.

"Good the less you think, the more you can concentrate on me, what I'm doing to you," Victor told him, dark intensity in his eyes. "Going to have fun finding out what makes you vocal."

Danny hesitated before he moved his arms, hands sliding down to Victor's waist, pulling him close. Victor didn't object but he didn't shift too close and Danny moved his hands to undo the button, slowly sliding down the zipper. His knuckles brushed against the hard bulge inside and Victor gave a knowing smile before he sat back, smacking Danny's hands lightly away.

"Turn over," he urged moving to allow Danny to roll onto his stomach.

Danny did, Victor once more stradlling him, pressing against him, lips at the nape of Danny's neck. Danny shivered from the ticklish touch and Victor pressed his mouth harder, lips opening and tongue licking at the spot. Danny hugged into the pillow and enjoyed the sensation of Victor's lips and tongue roving over his shoulder blade, down his spine. Slow and steady, like Victor was exploring every inch.


	21. Chapter 21

***Warning - graphic sexual scenes of M/M sex within this chapter***

* * *

He was already blitzed from his orgasm and Victor kept him in the haze, hands and mouth making his skin tingle as he tried to keep up with every touch. Without thought he stretched his legs apart when Victor's hands bid him to do so, waiting for more. He thought he should be nervous but he wasn't, he wanted this, Victor wanted this and he relaxed as he felt the bed shifting.

"Lift up for me," Victor whispered and Danny didn't hesitate, shifting to his knees, hips rising. His arms still curled round the pillow, face half buried as he felt a shiver of impatience run up his spine.

"Yes, just like that," Victor said dark and approving and Danny felt fingers slowly circling at the base of his spine.

A cold slick probing sensation rubbed against his ass and Danny didn't resist it, held his breath and waited for Victor to start pressing. Victor's other hand continued it's gentle ministrations on his back and Danny relaxed into it all, letting out his breath as Victor's finger pressed into him, careful and gentle.

"Okay?" Victor asked and Danny let out a sigh of contentment.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied quietly.

Victor applied a second finger soon after and Danny buried his face into the pillow and breathed in and out with every press and pull of fingers, feeling them scissor in preparation and reminding him of what was coming. A coil began twisting in his gut again, Victor was going to fuck him and he wanted it.

"Victor, please just, fuck," Danny breathed into the pillow, aware every word was muffled and lost into it's thickness. As Victor's fingers probed deep again, twisting and curling Danny lifted up to be heard, impatient and increasingly desperate. "Fuck Victor just fuck me, please, want you too, now."

Victor gave a soft chuckle and Danny knew what he sounded like, what it must look like but he didn't care. He was offering himself up to Victor and that was all that mattered, that Victor understood Danny wanted to submit to him, in this, like everything else. Wanted Victor to fuck him and claim him, chase away any lingering doubts and control Danny had, show him he needed to be cared for and understood.

The fingers didn't pull out, continued their preparation and Danny understood, Victor was in control, in charge and no amount of begging was going to change that. Didn't stop Danny from doing so, letting out a littany of pleadings and _'yes's'_ and _'fuck me's'_ because he couldn't help himself. Danny felt like he was on a speeding train only Victor was at a more ambling pace and Danny had to wonder at Victor's own will power at the patient and careful preparation of his prize rather than charging right in like he rightfully could have.

Finally the fingers withdrew and Danny felt on edge again, all for Victor. For a moment there was no touch and Danny honed in on the left behind touches on his skin. Then Victor was there again, hands latching into his hips, thighs pressing close and the dull, probing press of cock against his slicked hole. Victor pressed forward with a grunt and Danny remembered from long ago the feel of the stretch and trying to adjust to this added sensation assailing his body. He pulled in a deep breath and tried to relax, Victor not giving him much time and it hurt, a dull, aching pain that stretched over his ass and settled into the bones of his hips and thighs.

Danny let out a whimper and buried his head down, it had been a long time and no amount of preparation was going to make this easier, but it got better he reminded himself. The pleasure had always outweighed the pain. Above him Victor dug his fingers in harder to his hips, still pushing inward and Danny felt the familiar full feeling of cock filling him.

Victor was whispering, low and quiet, "Yes take it Daniel, shh, let me do this, take it, take it."

Danny shivered and relaxed as he spoke, still murmuring at the deep and dull ache but giving in to Victor's embrace, the fingers on his hips vice like, an anchor. Keeping him still, steady and safe. Victor gave another grunt of pleasure as he piston-ed his hips forward, burying himself fully into Danny. Breathing deep Danny moaned at the action, trying to deal with the many feelings Victor was sparking inside him.

Victor didn't stay still long, instead shifting his hips again, before drawing back and settling into a steady rhythm. Danny felt every snap of hips with every push forward, the motion overriding the dull ache with a certain pleasure Danny hadn't felt in many years. Sex hadn't felt like this in a long time and he let out a groan of enjoyment.

Pleasure pulsed with the pain as he gave in to it, accepting and willing, the grip on his left hip slackened and the warm slide of a palm slid up his spine, comforting, soothing. He listened to every grunt and moan, no words, just sounds of enjoyment and fulfillment, his own mixing with Victor's like a chorus, all wanton pleasure and indulgence. Victor leaned forward, weight resting on his hand flat on Danny's shoulder and Danny bore it, like everything else, with a willingness, enjoying the overbearing presence of his lover.

Victor slowed and Danny sighed in frustration at the shift, eager to help Victor along to his edge, send him spiralling over, but Victor took his time. He slid in deep and shifted angle, just so, made a rocking motion and Danny whimpered as something deep inside was softly brushed with the blunt head of the cock buried in him. Victor rocked again and Danny groaned louder this time, voice cracked like he was being slowly shattered. His cock twitched, sensitive, as Victor kept rocking and Danny buried himself down. Victor's weight still pinning him and he felt safe, secure, even if Victor was going to split him open every which way, make him fly apart into a million pieces. He gave into it, gave Victor everything, too far gone to care or question.

Victor kept up the assault on his prostrate until Danny was a whimpering, incoherent mess and then he shifted gears again, back to the fast, rough slide. Danny felt sapped of energy, every limb heavy and spent, his cock semi hard but ignored, Victor fucking him into the mattress. The thrusts became erratic and Victor's grunts and moans grew more insistent, drawing in harsh breaths until he buried deep again, one surging thrust and Danny felt warmth pouring into him, Victor's pulsing cock releasing deep inside as Victor's firm, final thrusts brought him through his completion.

Victor settled down on top of him, sweat slicked skin mingling into Danny's back and Danny felt harsh breath against his neck, Victor's spent cock still inside him. They lay like that for a time, Danny not even sure if he could move a limb. Eventually Victor shifted, sliding out of Danny and causing him to hiss and shiver at the sensitive feel. Still Danny didn't move, blissed out and exhausted. The bed dipped and he turned his head a little to see Victor walk into the bathroom. Danny closed his eyes and drifted, senses haywire from the sex, floating on the adrenaline. He heard Victor coming back into the room and opened his eyes minutely again.

Catching Danny watching him through half hooded eyes Victor stretched out on the bed again alongside him. Propping himself up on an elbow he gave Danny a smile.

"You still with me?" Victor teased, laying the cool, damp flannel on Danny's back.

"Mmm," Danny replied, not sure Victor hadn't fucked every word right out of his brain. He shivered and settled as Victor ran the cloth down his spine, it was cold against his warm skin.

Victor leaned down and pressed his mouth against Danny's shoulder as he slid the cloth against Danny's ass, careful but probing. Danny hummed again, shifted his shoulder against Victor's mouth as Victor cleaned him. Lifting up Victor looked him over, tossed the cloth to the floor and reached down to pull the blanket up over them. Danny was warm but he didn't complain or move as he was covered. Victor pressed close, arm curled round his waist, watching him intently. Danny stared back, eyes more focused than before, taking in Victor's expression, the shine in his eyes.

"That was-," Danny searched for words and shifted, turning onto his side so he could hold Victor, settle his face closer.

"Yes?" Victor didn't move as he shifted, pulled him closer instead, skin warm against skin, lips tantalisingly close.

"Amazing?" Danny pondered, dragging his hand up so he could run his fingers along Victor's jaw.

"You don't sound all that sure," Victor replied, sounding amused.

Danny shrugged and stared at him again. "Doesn't seem like a good enough word. Intense. Fantastic. Wonderful. Amazing."

"You already said that one," Victor pointed out.

"Fucking amazing," Danny concluded, still not sure it conveyed the right sentiment, but his brain was still half fried, brimming with the memory of what had just happened.

"Mhmmm," Victor agreed, inclining his head forward enough to kiss him gently.

Danny accepted the kiss without hesitation, if it meant he stopped sounding like an idiot. It was too brief though, Victor pulling away and giving a wry smile.

"You should get some sleep," he told him, rolling away.

"You're not staying?" Danny lifted a little, hand tightening round Victor's waist.

Victor gave a chuckle and tapped lightly on Danny's fingers. Reluctantly Danny let go and Victor leaned over again, giving him another chaste kiss. "I've got some buisiness to do." He told him as he slid off the bed again.

Danny let out a unhappy sigh and sank back onto the bed again, watching Victor stride back into the bathroom again. He listened to the water start in the shower, drifted off the longer Victor stayed in the other room. He roused again when he heard movement in the room, opened sleepy eyes to see Victor dressed and putting on his watch. Victor found him awake again and ran fingers over Danny's shoulder and neck in his familiar way.

"Go to sleep Daniel." Victor told him.

Danny closed his eyes and slept.


	22. Chapter 22

When he woke some time later the room was dark, the blinds had been drawn and he rolled on the bed, wondering if Victor had come back. But he was still alone, in Victor's bed and he lay still, assessing his own self. He ached, but in a good way, a kind of way he wasn't going to complain in getting used to. Closing his eyes he remembered the sex, the way Victor had felt against him, warm, a welcome heavy weight, the way his mouth had caressed his skin. Danny's cock gave a twitch at the memory of Victor sucking him hard and long, the way Victor had fucked him, fast and slow, rough and gentle. Sighing, he rolled off the bed, went into the bathroom and took a piss, before washing at the sink. He took in his appearance at the mirror, he still looked blissed out, his hair was slightly mussed. Giving himself a smile of satisfaction, the best he'd felt in a long time, he went back to the bed, stretched out on his stomach and dozed again, hoping Victor would return soon.

He wasn't aware of Victor's return until the bed shifted from the other mans presence. Danny rolled aside sleepily and Victor slid into the space, a leg sliding between Danny's, an arm wrapped possesively round his waist. Danny drifted back into sleep, enjoying the slight heaviness of Victor pressed right up against him.

Victor woke him with his mouth close to his ear, whispering his name, urging him to wake with a seductive tone. Danny gasped and winced as he felt a slick finger rubbing against his hole, still sensitive from their previous love making.

"Ssh, roll onto your side Daniel," Victor whispered before he pressed his mouth closer, sucking on Danny's ear lobe and probing his finger harder. Danny could feel the hard press of Victor's cock against his thigh.

Danny groaned and shivered, gave a small shake of his head. Much as he had enjoyed being fucked senseless, he was too tender to take it again so soon.

"Victor," he whimpered, fingers gripping into the sheets as Victor's finger continue it's assualt, pushing in. Danny heard his voice crack as he spoke again. "Please Victor, later. Hurts."

"Won't hurt for long," Victor told him, still quiet and right into his ear, before his tone became more insistent. "On your side Daniel."

Danny shivered and gave in, knew it was pointless to resist. Victor wanted him again, wanted to be - in - him again. He shifted onto his side when Victor pulled his hand away, gave him a moment to readjust into a better position. Then the fingers were back to their probing, Danny was still loose and open and it didn't take much preparation. He grunted when he felt Victor pressing his cock back into him, taking it slow this time, gentle and coaxing.

"Victor," Danny whispered, hands twisting into the sheets again, squeezing his eyes shut and telling himself it was going to be okay.

Victor wrapped an arm round him, squeezing tight, resting his head against Danny's, mouth by Danny's ear again. He gently rocked and Danny tensed, it was too much too soon and it hurt more than before.

"Shhh Daniel, it's okay, breathe for me," Victor whispered to him.

Danny focused on the hot breath and words at his ear. Victor rocked slowly in and out, a gentle motion and Danny moaned quietly and Victor continued talking him.

"Fuck you feel so good Daniel, when you open up for me. You're perfect, giving yourself like this." Victor's tongue swirled into the shell of his ear and Danny swallowed down on a moan as Victor rocked a little firmer into him.

It was slow and tortorous, more so because Victor kept Danny on the uneven keel of pain and pleasure. Danny just gave himself over to it, because that's what Victor wanted of him, everything under Victor's caring control. In that place Danny didn't need to think, or make desicions or question, just needed to trust and submit. He didn't fight it, let himself go loose, gave himself over to the pleasure of Victor using him so intimately, breathed and let go. He knew Victor wouldn't let him fall.

They fell asleep in a tangle of limbs, both exhausted and spent. Danny woke to bright light and a hand shaking his shoulder. He squinted at the light and turned his head to see Victor already dressed and looming over him.

"Morning," Victor said with a grin. "Time to get up."

"You going out again?" Danny mumbled sleepily, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Yes and you are going to shower and what not before the boys take you back to your room," Victor told him, he sat down on the bed by Danny and leaned down.

"I have to go back to my room?" Danny digested this slowly.

"Yes," Victor replied.

"Can't I stay in here?" Danny asked, looking at him hopefully. After their night together he didn't want to be removed, even if Victor wasn't going to be there.

"No," Victor shook his head. "Now they will be in for you soon and I want you ready for them. So go shower."

"But,-" Danny started but Victor shot him a look that said the subject was closed.

Danny bit down on his argument and sat up, about to go for a shower when Victor's hand gave his arm a slight tug. Danny stilled and looked at him, hoping he was hiding his dissapointment adequately. Victor gave him a soft smile.

"Best behaviour Daniel. You're still without privileges. Though I'm sure you've got plenty to occupy your mind," Victor gave a knowing look and leaned into him, pulling him closer for a quick kiss. "You were perfect last night. Don't let me down."

"I'll try Victor," Danny promised.

"I know, now go," Victor gave him a teasing prod and Danny rolled away, heading into the bathroom.

It was some time before he saw Victor again. His routine remained desperately isolated of his privileges and Danny found himself verging on frustrated. Not only because of the boredom, but because of the new development of their relationship. Danny had plenty of memories to fill his head, but he found it wasn't enough when he was forced to be on his knees simply 'being' or put to bed at a whim of a light going off. He also had to battle with the effects of such memories, the arousal they caused, the urge to just lay out and jack off to sate the feeling. The more he tried to clear his head, the more his brain wanted to focus on everything that had went on between them.

It was merely added to the chaos he had to learn to control, though it seemed to add fuel to the already chaotic tendencies he had within him. It was all part of the process Danny supposed, he had after all encouraged Victor on, he had to deal with the consequences such as this.

The memories were a blessing and curse.

Danny realised he'd not had a sleep cycle in quite some time as he sat down to eat. He ate slowly and felt weary, eyes glazing. He was used to kneeling for long periods of time but even his knees and legs felt worse than usual. He'd gotten used to the odd ache, the pins and needles or at worst, his limbs feeling like dead weight when he got into bed. But when he'd stood there was a definite pain in his knee, familiar but odd because it had been so long since he'd been bothered by it.

He finished eating and paused before he stood, grimacing when he got to the floor and pushing away the urge to go to the bed and sleep. Instead he ducked his head and closed his eyes, not fighting the soft lull of sleep as he drifted off.

"Daniel."

The voice sounded louder than usual and he jerked out of his lull. "Shit, sorry." He apologised, giving his head a shake to chase away the drowsyness. After a long period of just kneeling and reciting many times tables as well as identifying the different states, fighting off the wave of sleep threatening to overtake him the lights went out. It was with relief and agony Danny got himself into bed.

He woke to darkness, having dreamt about Victor. Victor touching him, kissing him, Victor's voice, his hands. Being fucked by Victor, offering himself up. He rolled onto his side, hard and turned on, wishing he was in Victor's bed, waking up in his arms and able to press against Victor's hard, toned body to show him how his body responded to him. He couldn't ignore the urge any longer and wrapped his hand around his cock in a tight hold, squeezing his eyes shut and thinking of Victor.

He moved his hand, controlled and steady because he wanted to drag out the fantasy playing in his head. Victor taking him in hand, slowly jerking him off as he sucked on his nipple. Danny sucked in a breath remembering how Victor had done just that, relentless and painful but such a turn on. He squeezed his hand tighter and picked up the pace a little, thumb rubbing against the head, spreading out the start of pre-cum there. Light suddenly invaded his tightly closed eyes and it took him a moment to access the idea that the lights had come on. Gritting his teeth he released his grip slightly, somehow knowing without being told or ordered that he shouldn't be indulging himself, that Victor wouldn't approve. Instead he squeezed hard and tight at the base, enough to cause a little pain, enough to sway the hardness. He was just glad his back was to the screen, though he doubted his actions would have gone completely un-noticed.

He was rested after the sleep though, feeling much better than he had but he got up and knelt with a numb, emptiness. He'd have preferred to have woken up more delicately and given the time and freedom to jack off to his fantasy with an enjoyable slowness. His erection had waned but the needy, lustful feeling behind it was stirred up and resting in his gut.

He wondered how long it would be before he saw Victor again, or at least how long his prolonged punishment would go on for. He reminded himself that if he continued to question then it would continue, because that was part of the chaos he needed to reign in. Questioning Victor, his actions, his concerns towards him, instead of accepting. Danny was starting to wonder if he'd ever reach that clarity Victor evidently thought he had inside him, to just accept without needing to know the reasons why everytime. The art of just, being, was something Danny was finding hard to acheive.

His hopes were lifted when Huggy took him to shower and he scrubbed every inch of himself clean with a happy, excited feeling within him. He shaved carefully, made sure he looked fresh and alive to see Victor. He was a little confused when he found shoes, socks, even a tie, amongst the clothing he found left waiting for him to don but he dressed any way and wondered if he and Victor would be having a meal first.

"Downstairs," Huggy said gruffly as they walked down the hallway.

Danny took the lead, going down the stairs and eager eyed for Victor. He was about to head for the living room when Huggy stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and instead propelled him towards the front door.

"We're going on a little trip," Mo told him, holding out a mobile phone. "Here, boss wants to talk to you."

"Victor?" Danny asked down the phone, eyeing Mo suspiciously.

"Daniel, hi," Victor said happily over the phone. "Remember how I mentioned we'd be moving on for a time? Well, that time has come. I had to head off ahead of you to make some arrangements but the boys will make sure you get here safely. Sorry I didn't have time to say goodbye but something got fucked up and there wasn't anytime to explain. Just do as they say and I'll see you in a few days okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Danny replied with a frown, a little confused. Before he could ask or say anything else he could hear Victor talking to some voices in the background and the phone disconnected.

"Let's go," Huggy gave him a shove and Danny went with it, following Mo as they exited the house, a limo waiting for them in the drive.

Danny found the inside of the windows were blackened out so even if he were interested in his surroundings he didn't have the choice to view them. Mo sat with the driver and Huggy ignored him completely, staring straight ahead as if on a constant high alert. Danny dozed off after a time, uninterested in Huggy and not bothering to try for conversation. He was forced awake when the car came to an abrupt halt and Huggy punched him lightly on the arm.

"Let's go."

They transferred from the limo to a yacht, it was the dead of night and Danny was immediately taken down into a small room with a bunk. Locked in he had little to do but doze again, until Mo came and gave him a tray of food and let him go to the bathroom once the boat had gotten on it's way. He undressed and slept, thankful he didn't get seasick as they were hit by a minor storm. He couldn't say the same for Huggy who looked ill when he came to his room in the morning with breakfast. He was allowed up on the deck to stretch his legs, looking out over the great expanse of water, land just on the edge of the periphery. It was mid afternoon when they were approached by a smaller, less extravagant vessel to which they transferred. Again he was taken straight down into the bowels of the boat, locked in a less luxurious room to wait out the rest of the journey.

They hit land sometime in the next evening, transferred to another car and Danny was starting to tire of the travelling. The road was more like a beaten track and though the car was designed for such terrain they were still jostled about by the speed and less than careful driving. Even Mo had something to say about it, the driver just flipped him the bird and kept on going. Huggy huffed beside Danny, scowled and looked out into the inky darkness of the night. Finally they pulled up to a house and Danny could have kissed the front door with relief, he'd always hated travelling long distance. Especially if it wasn't by easy transport.

It wasn't until they were inside he realised where they were. The first house he'd been kept in, the one that was all black and white and perfection, something out of a 'dream home' magazine.

He hoped he wasn't going to be given his former room. He'd miss his window.


	23. Chapter 23

Danny was taken to a room he assumed was Victors, a similar layout of fitted wardrobes, en suite bathroom like the master bedroom of the other house. Only this room did have a balcony, a door set amidst the floor to ceiling windows. The bed took up most of the space in the room, not that Danny was going to complain. He was left there to wait and he looked at the bed longingly, he was too shattered to think straight. The journey had sapped him of energy and all he wanted to do was sleep. Instead he took a closer look at this new room, put his head into the bathroom to note the large bathtub as well as shower that looked decidedly big enough for several people. A shower and then bed seemed inviting enough but he knew he needed to wait for Victor. He perused the room again, picking out a decent spot to wait. Victor always liked him to be the first thing he saw when entering a room, waiting patiently, expectantly. A new room didn't mean any different.

He settled down near the desk of the room, the awkward layout meant his usual spot at the foot of the bed wasn't a good enough option. Any way, Victor could always tell him otherwise and Danny figured he could gain points for effort. He'd not been waiting long when the door opened and Danny resisted the urge to look up, instead he waited still and silent. The door closed heavily and Danny frowned after a moment, not hearing any movement, was Victor testing him?

"Daniel," Victor stuttered slowly.

Danny was instantly aware something was wrong by Victor's voice and lifted his head in alarm to look, shocked by what he saw. Victor had evidently been in some sort of fight or worse and was sporting the wounds, even if they'd been somewhat patched up. A thick, swollen eye, blacking around the edges, a graze along his right cheek, a busted lip. Danny was listing each wound off in his mind even as he got up, exhaustion pushed aside as he rushed over to Victor. He had a gash on the side of his forehead which had stiches, grazed knuckles wrapped in a bandage. His clothes were a filthy mess of dirt and blood and Danny wondered, if this was the state of Victor, how his foe had come out in the evident fight.

"What the hell - Victor, what,-" Danny started before pulling him further into the room, arm round his waist and Victor didn't resist the caring attention. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little, buisiness, gone wrong," Victor replied, deflecting the seriousness of the situation with humor.

Danny got him to the bed and helped him sit down, before starting to slowly undress him.

"No kidding," Danny said blithely, removing Victor shirt and sucking in a breath at the bruises found there. "How many fists did this 'buisiness' have?"

"Not so much, fists as - explosives," Victor replied gritting his teeth as he moved his limbs. "Doc says there's nothing broken. Fixed me up, I'll be as good as new before you know it."

"He give you any meds?" Danny asked concerned at the pain Victor was feeling.

"Jacket pocket," Victor told him.

He paused before he went to undress Victor further, settling down on his haunches so he could look Victor face to face, running his fingers gently along the mans jaw. Victor tried for a smile but grimaced, his lip bothering him.

"I must look like a fucking mess," Victor mused gruffly.

"Yeah, well, it's not your finest moment," Danny shrugged and ghosted his fingers over the stiched up gash on Victor's forehead. "C'mon, you should be in bed."

He got Victor finally undressed and stashed under the covers of the bed before he went for a glass of water out of the bathroom. He checked the bottle of medication the doc had given Victor.

"You taken any of these yet?" Danny asked him.

"No," Victor replied sleepily, exhausted.

"Okay, here, they'll help with the pain. Says every four hours, hopefully you'll sleep longer than that though," Danny said, handing him some of the tablets and the glass and checking the time on Victor's watch on the nightstand.

Victor swallowed down the tablets and sunk himself into the pillows again with a heavy sigh.

"You okay?" Danny asked gently.

"Will be," Victor assured him with a slurred voice of sleep. "You stay."

"I'm not going anywhere," Danny promised.

It was a restless night, though Danny was exhausted it took him a while to sleep, curled up close to Victor but not holding him, not wanting to add pressure to his bruised body. He lay worried and angry about Victor's condition, concerned and upset about whatever had happend. Victor slept in fits and starts, the pain breaking his sleep too much to pass out for many hours. Danny slept lightly, drowsily eased his fingers over Victor's brow to soothe him, kept an eye on the clock to give him his next meds. Eventually he woke to light streaming through the window, Victor still asleep, brow knitted in pain. Danny considered dozing off again but he knew it was useless to try and get any decent rest.

Instead he got carefully out of bed so as not to disturb Victor. He was still in need of a proper shower after the last few days of travelling and he hunted about in the chest of drawers for clothes, knowing Victor would have something there for him. Finding some, he quickly showered, shaved and felt much better for it. Victor was still asleep when he emerged and Danny sat down by him for a moment, brushing his fingers over the mans face gently. It would take time for the bruising to heal, for the wound to clear up and it bothered him that they were there, that they existed. Someone had hurt Victor and Danny felt a strong urge to hurt that person, a lurch of revenge deep down tugging at him.

He knew the way Victor kept him, trained him, was for his own good. For his own protection, he accepted that now - but who protected Victor? If he did have cronies to do the protecting, they obviously hadn't done a good enough job. A thought suddenly struck Danny - if Victor had been seriously injured, as in, life threatening, what would happen to him? Victor had become the axis of his world, everything he was becoming, being changed for, submitting to, revolved around Victor. Danny stared down at his lover and considered this, knowing he didn't have the answers to that consequence, didn't wish to contemplate it.

Victor stirred as he sat by him, frowning even more as he opened his eyes and light assaulted his senses. He tried for a smile when he found Danny watching and leaning close.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, how you feeling?" Danny asked gently, pressing a kiss to Victor's forehead softly.

"Got hit by a fucking freight," Victor muttered drowsily.

"You're due more meds," Danny said, picking up the bottle and giving it a little shake.

"Mhmm," Victor replied half listening as he sat up, still sounding dazed. "Need too take a piss."

Danny moved to let him up, frowning as Victor shifted like an old man, slow, difficult and in evident pain.

"You want I can go get you something to eat?" Danny suggested, helping Victor stand.

"Food would be good," Victor agreed as he stood shakily. "Kitchens down the stairs and left. Geoff should be up already."

"Geoff?" Danny couldn't help but smile, "We have a chef?"

"Came with the house, tried getting him to leave but he seduced me with his eggs benedict," Victor shot back trying for a laugh and grimacing instead.

"You okay?" Danny wouldn't let him go as they gravitated slowly to the bathroom.

"Will be," Victor assured him, giving him a small push. "Go on."

Danny left Victor at the bathroom door and stepped out into the hall. He was used to the usual hovering presence of his guards but neither Huggy or Mo were to be seen. Making his way downstairs he took the left and wandered along the hall, which opened up into a wide, open plan kitchen and dining room. Beyond was a patio, extensive garden and a pool. Huggy was at the table having a coffee and eyed Danny a moment before shifting his attention elsewhere. Danny turned towards the kitchen and found a guy busying himself at the refrigerator, sticking his head round the door to give Danny a smile.

"Daniel right? Hows the boss doing?" The man stepped away from the firdge, hands full.

"Not good," Danny admitted, "But well enough to want something to eat. And yeah, it's Daniel - Geoff right?"

"Yeah, so, how do you like your eggs?" Geoff asked breezily.

"Surprise me," Danny shrugged half heartedly, mind already wandering to Victor.

"Okay, help yourself to drinks," Geoff waved a hand, preparing the food. "Coffee's fresh, juice in the fridge."

Danny grabbed two glasses and poured out fresh orange for himself and Victor and leaned on the counter, checking out the view of the back garden whilst Geoff whipped up some eggs.

"I doubt Vic will be wanting much," Geoff said as he cooked. "Just scramble up some eggs, a little toast, bacon. You want anything extra?"

"No, sounds good as it is," Danny assured him. "Thanks."

"How bout you brah? You want the usual?" Geoff asked, looking over at Huggy.

"Yeah," Huggy replied, barely audible.

"Such a morning person," Geoff said with a withering smile, cracking another egg into a bowl.

Within minutes he had two plates of breakfast served up for Danny to take up.

"There you go Daniel," he said with a flash of a smile of a man who evidently loved his job. "Tell the boss to take it easy the next few days."

"Since when does Victor do anything anyone else tells him?" Danny said with a smile, picking up the tray. "Thanks."

Back in the bedroom he found Victor dosing, half lain on the bed. Danny gently poked and prodded until he was in a more comfortable position to eat before he handed him his plate. Victor looked too tired to be bothered to lift a fork.

"You take any pills?" Danny asked, eyeing the bottle.

"Yup," Victor replied, looking down at his food and sighing. "You know, I think I may be too tired to chew."

Danny gave a small huff of a laugh and shook his head. "Try and eat something, then you can go back to sleep."

Grimacing, Victor handed him back the plate and settled back into the pillows. Giving a sigh Danny sat by him and picked up the fork.

"Just eat a little, make you feel better," Danny said loading egg onto the fork. "Don't want to dissapoint Geoff."

Victor didn't complain at the hand feeding, just opened his mouth and chewed slowly, too tired to be bothered. Danny felt eased a little to see Victor hadn't totally lost his appetite, even if he was a little out of sorts. Victor didn't eat much, pushing Danny's hand weakly away and sinking further under the covers. Danny ate his own breakfast before setting the tray aside and keeping a keen eye on Victor.

There wasn't anything else to do but wait and Danny was used to that, waiting for Victor. There was little point to return to routine the room as it wasn't designed for the training techniques his own room was for. In their room it was just the two of them, Victor called the shots only Victor was the one needing taking care of now.


	24. Chapter 24

Danny watched him sleep, gentled him with soft hands when he grew restless, kept him comfortable. There was little to do and Danny lay back down, protective, dozing but not sleeping, watching for anything of concern. There was a tap on the door mid-day and Danny opened it to find a man standing attentively.

"Daniel, it's been a while," the man said with a smile and sliding past him to go to Victor.

It took Danny a moment to realise who he was talking to, hovering possesively when the man drew closer to Victor. The man turned to him and patted him lightly on the arm and Danny realised it was the Doc, without the mask he'd usually worn. Danny recognised the green eyes and eased off a little.

"It's okay, just here to check up on the patient," the Doc told him. "How did he sleep?"

"He was restless," Danny shrugged, "But he did sleep. Been taking his meds and he ate a little breakfast."

"Good, good," the Doc nodded, peeling back the covers to take a look at Victor who was still sleeping. "Well there were no broken bones amazingly but the bruising will take time to go down. The bandages will have be changed on his hand, I'll leave some dressing for it and you can do it later. Perhaps you can persuade him to take a bath and do it afterwards."

"Yeah, I'm gonna as soon as he's rested better," Danny nodded.

"Just be sure to keep the stitches on his forehead dry," the Doc pointed out, happy with his check up he covered Victor over again. "How have you been Daniel? Any problems with the knee."

"Was starting to give me a little trouble a while back but it's been fine," Danny said plainly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Not sure Victor would agree with that statement," the Doc admonished lightly. "Sure you don't want me to take a look?"

"Nah, seriously doc it's been good," Danny shook his head. "If it starts up again I'll tell Victor, promise."

The Doc didn't look convinced but let it slide. "All right, the medication I've left should last until I visit next. I suggest you have a chat with Victor, it's been some time since your last medical Daniel, I'm happy to do one when I'm here next."

"Will do Doc," Danny nodded half heartedly. His mind was on Victor and getting him well, he wasn't overly bothered about his own well being at the moment.

Victor slept on and off for the rest of the day, Danny persuaded him to have a little lunch and eventually to take a bath. While Victor bathed Danny changed the bed, having found fresh sheets in his search for his own clothes in one of the drawers. Once done he went back into the bathroom and bent down by the tub, Victor was dozing as the water cooled but he gave a smile, not opening his eyes but aware Danny was there all the same.

"This is not what I had planned for your arrival," he said after a moment.

"Plans change," Danny shrugged, picking up the flannel and soap from the side of the tub. He dipped the cloth into the water, skimmed the soap onto it and softly applied it to Victor's chest. "Just glad you sent for me, who'd have looked after you if I was still at the other house?"

"True, Geoff can cook up a a delight but I doubt he can play nursemaid," Victor chuckled.

Danny gave a soft smile as he washed Victor down gently, wiping away the remains of grime and muck that had come from the accident he'd been in. He unwrapped the bandage from Victors hand and discarded it, washing it softly.

"Doc gave me fresh dressings to wrap this up again," he explained.

Victor hummed in response, half listening and Danny continued washing him down, gentle over the bruises of his torso. Rubbing the cloth down one leg then the other, taking in every graze and cut that Victor had received and paying each one careful gentle attentiveness. He prompted carefully for Victor to sit forward and finished washing his back and shoulders, aware the water was cooling rapidly.

"All done," he said standing and grabbing a towel, as Victor grimaced and slowly got out of the tub, body still full of aches and pain.

As Danny dried him down, as gentle with the towel as he had been with the flannel, Victor ran his fingers over his neck, into his hair. Soft, easing touches Danny was used to and hadn't realised until then he'd been starting to miss. Victor sighed and hooked his finger into the neckline of Danny's t-shirt, giving it a slight tug as Danny finished patting dry his chest and shoulders.

"You're wearing too much clothing," he said matter of factly. "I like you naked, gives me a much better view."

"Sorry," Danny said, lowering down to dry Victor's torso, legs and feet. "A soon as we have you sorted I'll rectify the situation."

Victor tried for a smile but sighed, frowning and Danny knew it woud still be a while before he was back to his normal self. Light flirtation was all well and good but all he cared about was Victor getting better.

"C'mon, back to bed," he said standing, discarding the towel on the floor, he'd tidy up later. He guided Victor back to the bed where he practically purred into the clean sheets as he lay down. "Let me re-wrap that hand and you can go back to sleep."

Victor patiently let him put some ointment the doc had left onto his hand, the knuckles bruised and viciously grazed before he started wrapping it in a bandage.

"Aren't you curious about what exactly happend Daniel?" Victor mused in thought as Danny worked.

Danny paused and looked at Victor thoughtfully for a moment before he gave shake of his head. "No, you told me what you needed to tell me. All that matters is you came home, albeit a little battered and bruised."

"Home," Victor repeated gently.

Danny nodded and finished wrapping his hand before leaning down and giving Victor a smile.

"You want any more meds?" He asked.

Victor lifted his hand to Danny's face and traced a finger along his jawline.

"Want you to come to bed," Victor replied quietly, pulling him in for a kiss.

Danny was careful, Victor's lip was still swelled and hurting. He traced his lips from Victor jaw down to his neck, indulging only for a moment. In any other circumstance he would have liked to have found out how much indulgence Victor would let him have but Danny knew it was the wrong time for it. Still, as he felt Victor relax under his lips, Danny felt eased. He pulled back to find Victor's eyes closed again, starting to drift off. Danny sat and watched him sleep for a long time before he stripped off and got into bed himself.

It had been a long few days, Victor wasn't sleeping as much, though still in pain and in need of rest. But sometimes he sat out on the balcony or in the easy chair reading and he was eating better. Danny was like a hawk keeping an eye on him, happier still when the Doc gave another visit and was glad with the progress, advising a few more days rest to be safe. He also waved aside the Doc's insistence for Danny to have a medical.

"I'll decide when he needs one Doc," Victor said irritably.

They hadn't left the bedroom in the whole time of Victor's recuperation and things were becoming strained. Danny fetched the meals, but it was the only practical thing he was able to do aside from keeping the room tidy. Victor was looking better, his lip and eye starting to heal up as well as his hands, but he still moved slow and gave sharp, sighing grimaces if he moved too quick or at a wrong angle. Danny found himself constantly alert to each pained sound coming from Victor, wishing there was more to do to relieve his suffering.

"Daniel! Stop fucking mothering," Victor snapped suddenly in a particular moment as he moved towards the balcony. He wrenched his arm away and grimaced at the sudden movement. "Fuck."

"Victor," Danny started, dropping his hands down like he'd been burned.

"Just, fuck, just get out, leave me be, it's like having to deal with a fucking bothersome puppy," Victor yelled before Danny could continue.

Danny was shocked at the sudden dismissal, subdued and hurt by the words.

"Daniel don't make me fucking say it again," Victor's anger was evident now and Danny was disturbed by the look in his eyes. "Go to your room."

It took all of Danny's compsure not to slam the door as he left. He paused in the hallway, flushed with a sudden pulsing anger and hurt. Victor had already informed him he had a room of his own much like the last house, a few doors down and he made his way there, taking in some deep breaths to calm himself before he had to go inside. The room was as sparse as his previous one, the usual screen, bed, desk and another out of reach window though he would have been pleasantly surprised by the picture on the wall had he been in a better frame of mind. As it was, he barely took any notice of the furnishings.

It felt like forever ago that he'd been subject to his strict training Victor had him endure. In their room, together, Danny hadn't had to kneel or be silent and still. But then it was a change of circumstances, Victor had needed taking care of and who better to care for him than him? Danny hovered in the middle of the room seething, he hadn't felt this enraged for a long long time and it was a scary revelation that he felt that way towards Victor. He clenched and unclenched his fists a few times like he could somehow chase away the tension, knowing what he was supposed to do but reluctant to do it. Still he knew, if he didn't do it willingly he'd face worse consequences.

Resisting the urge to lash out at something he dropped to his knees and rested his balled fists on his thighs, dropped his head and closed his eyes tight. It was some time before his breathing evened out and the tension started to ease. Victor wasn't angry at him, not really, but being stuck in that room together had been making them both a little stir crazy. Danny figured maybe his petting had become too bothersome and Victor was hurting, Danny had been easy prey for that hurt to be taken out on. Danny knew he'd taken advantage of the situation, he should have settled himself into a quiet space until Victor had wanted his attention.

It wasn't like Victor was an invalid, his injuries hadn't even been that serious. But Danny had enjoyed the feeling of taking care of Victor, doting on him and Victor had given him free reign. Danny had abused that free reign, he knew that and as he thought about it he flushed with anger at himself because of it. Now more than ever he needed Victor to ground him, stabilise him. Which was why he was where he was now, he needed to be reminded that life with Victor wasn't just some flighty relationship. It was so much more than that.

The room grew dark naturally, the light filtering to black and the lights didn't come on. Danny stayed on his knees until the night swallowed him up, it had been a long time and his legs had started to cramp more than what he was used to. He wondered if there was anyone even watching him? He didn't know how the rules worked, only that he was expected to obey them. But Victor had dismissed him suddenly and the voice hadn't acknowledged him at all since he'd arrived, not something unexpected, it was true. Danny shifted and lifted his head, still nothing. He lifted himself up a little and still no admonishment. With a sigh he got painfully to his feet and when no reprimand came went to the bed, rolled under the covers and fell into a restless sleep.

When he woke it was to bright light and at first he thought the lights had come on. As he sat up and scrubbed a hand sleepily over his face he realised it was natural light coming in at the window. A full night of rest, in his room, no interruptions, no commands or having to get up. It was strange and Danny was confused and he sat on the bed contemplating his options. He could go back to sleep, but that felt lazy. He could kneel again but for what point? With no-one to oversee him he could be there in-definitely, at least when he was watched he knew Victor was in some way involved, reported to of his progress.

It was by this reasoning he knew what he should do, even if it meant potentially firing up Victor's wrath again, but Danny needed to apologise for his actions. He wanted to show Victor he could control himself, that he could be what Victor needed and wanted him to be. Danny left his room, the hallway was empty and he found the bathroom easily enough. There he showered and shaved before he went to Victor's room. He paused before it hesitantly, gave a soft tap before opening it slow and quiet.

Victor was in bed asleep, covers all rumpled and barely covering him. Still he was looking better every day which Danny was grateful of. He closed the door soundlessly and moved into the room silently, not wishing to disturb Victor's sleep. Drawing close to Victor's side of the bed Danny resisted the urge to go to him, instead settling on his knees and waiting patiently for when Victor would wake up.


	25. Chapter 25

It was some time before Victor stirred, Danny sensed rather than saw but didn't move himself. Let Victor acknowledge him if and when he chose.

"Morning," Victor mumbled eventually, before yawning.

"Morning," Danny replied from his place.

He listened as the bed shifted, Victor moving to sit on the edge, Danny listened to him grunt as he gave a stretch.

"Think we'll have breakfast outside today," Victor mused as he stood. "Weathers too good to stay cooped up inside."

He passed close by and Danny thought he was heading for the bathroom when he felt hands rest on his shoulders and Victor crouched low behind him. Victor squeezed his fingers gently, before running his hands gently down Danny's arms.

"Straighten out your shoulders," Victor whispered, lips close to Danny neck, breath causing a shiver to run down his spine. Danny complied, straightening up, shoulders tighter, back straighter.

"Mmm, good." Victor said, pleased. He pulled back and ran a finger along the line of Danny's neck and spine. "And lift your head a little."

Danny did so, surprised at how arousing it was for Victor to be positioning him this way, aware of every detail.

"Perfect," Victor exclaimed, lips light on Danny's neck a few seconds before he stood again. "I want you to think about how you present yourself Daniel. You need to be aware of yourself, how you will look to me. It's important for you to be at your best. I want you like this every time from now on."

With that he left Danny alone and took a shower. Danny was aware even the small adjustments were going to be something that needed full concentration. He listened as Victor finished, moved about to dress for the day. It was the first time since the accident that Victor would be leaving his room.

"Come on, breakfast," Victor said into the companiable silence that had settled.

Danny stood and turned to find Victor standing close. Before they went downstairs Danny had something he wanted to say and rached out to Victor as he turned to the door.

"Victor?" he said, stepping closer to the man. "About yesterday."

Victor turned toward him and gave a soft smile, lifting a hand to cup his jaw. "I shouldn't have yelled," he said gently.

"No, you needed some space, I was crowding you," Danny countered.

"We still have things to figure out," Victor shrugged. "We needed space, the both of us Daniel. These past few days haven't been easy."

"Still, I'm sorry," Danny shook his head. "When you sent me away, I felt mad, I was angry wih you."

"And what did you do about it?" Victor asked, realising Danny needed to talk this through and giving him the moment to do so. He set his hands on Danny's shoulders and looked him in the eye as they spoke.

"I," Danny started before pausing. "I went to my room like you told me."

"And then what? Did you destroy the furniture? Yell, moan, disobey?"

"No," Danny frowned and shook his head firmly, a little confused.

"Then what? You said you felt angry, mad at me," Victor asked. "What did you do about it?"

"Nothing," Danny shrugged, enjoying the weight of Victor's hands lying there. He frowned and shook his head, "Actually no, I dealt with it. How I felt I mean."

He liked the curl of a smile on Victor's face as he said that, a small gesture that meant he was learning, that everything Victor was doing for him was connecting, sliding into place.

"I wanted to be here with you though, I know you need your space but just being here for you makes me feel," Danny faltered, searching for the words. "Needed?"

"Needed," Victor repeated and gave a small shake of his head. "Just needed?"

"Wanted," Danny tried again.

"Loved, cherished, adored," Victor said, pulling him closer, hands sliding up to cup Danny's face and tilting him up to face him. "Owned."

Danny felt like his chest was too small to contain the breath he was dragging in, even as Victor's mouth closed over his possesive and demanding. His hands came up to clutch at Victor's shirt, pulling closer, holding on tight. The kiss left him weak, Victor was too powerful, like a surge which sapped him of energy. When he pulled away Danny was left reeling as Victor straightened himself out. Danny had been hopeful for more from the kiss but Victor was stepping back and brushing down his shirt where Danny's fingers had wrapped themselves.

"Come on, breakfast," he said, tongue sliding out over his lip.

Danny fought away lingering disapointment, telling himself more would come eventually. Victor was still recovering and it was enough foreplay to know the kind of passion Victor possessed. Victor would act on it soon enough and Danny was at his mercy to bend under it's embrace.

Things returned to normal, aside from a change in sleeping arrangements. Victor's recovery meant he was able to return to whatever it was that kept him busy and Danny's time was maintained in the usual way. But at night he was always summoned to Victor's room and slept the hours away there.

Victor was a demanding lover and Danny was always eager to meet that demand with enthusiasm. Victor's buisness didn't take him away for days which eased Danny's mind and he was slowly given rewards in return for his improvement of behaviour. But he didn't allow it to dull his alertness at having to control the chaos which still lingered from time to time. It been a long time since he felt the need for any violent angry outbursts and he wanted to keep it that way

Rewards started filtering in to his routine again. More often than not Victor, when at home, had him join him for swimming - and the days Victor wasn't around, Danny was given a few oppurtunitys to swim alone. He was also allowed to select books from Victor's study, which he relished when a long stretch of no Victor occurred. More time spent outside, more excercise, Danny relished in the small changes of routine and poured every effort in presenting his best to Victor to prove he was capable of adjusting without losing it. He also looked better for it, gaining colour back in his cheeks, putting on a little weight and muscles started to define again.

Danny was at his desk reading when it happend. The door opened faster than it should have, a resounding thud that caused him to look up and left with a startled glance. As the door reverberated on it's hinges, the figure just beyond crossing the threshold Danny got to his feet, chair pushed back too suddenly, clattering to the floor as its lost balance. His heart pounded, just a little faster than it ought to as Steve approached, gun slightly raised, like he wasn't uncertain about the situation.

"Danny?" Steve asked it like a question and Danny swallowed. It had been a long time since anyone called him that, it was strange to hear the nickname again.

Steve was drawing closer and Danny had to force his legs to stay still, to not back away. He glanced at the gun still cautiously held by Steve, watched the way the mans eyes roved over him like he was trying to make sure Danny was really there, that he wasn't just imagining things.

"Danny, you okay?" Steve said casually, which Danny found amusing because it had been a long time and maybe there was more to say than just a general 'how do you do' to start the conversation. Still Steve was continuing his talk without waiting for a reply, close enough now to Danny to come to a halt. He glanced over his shoulder towards the door, lowering his gun completely, reaching out a hand and resting it on his shoulder. Danny felt the fingers squeeze gently, give him a shake, Steve making sure his presence was in fact real. "Danno?"

The look this time was of real concern and Danny got his brain in gear, let the cogs start whirring back to their usual speed. Reaching out he put a hand on Steve's arm, fingers reflexing like Steve's had.

"Steve," He said, coarsely, his throat felt dry and tight. "How did you-"

"Long story. Fuck Danny, can't believe," Steve started, dropped his eyes and shook his head. He gave Danny's shoulder another squeeze before he looked behind him again. "Look Danno, much as I'd like to stand here and fill you in, getting into this place was a fucking nightmare and us getting out is gonna be twice as difficult. How's about we get on that and then we catch up?"

"You came by yourself?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Steve half nodded, already planning their route to escape, pulling at Danny to follow as he headed for the door, getting his gun at the ready. "Governor got pissed at us pouring all our efforts in searching for you and not coming up with anything."

"So you came alone," Danny repeated, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder and pulling him round to face him, looking at him imploringly. "Nobody knows you're here?"

"Yes Danny, it was either give up on you, on searching for you or," Steve shrugged and looked a little pissed, like he was expecting more gratitude for his efforts. "I do what I'm trained to do. I couldn't give up on you that easy and I knew it would be quicker and zero trouble for Chin and Kono this way. Now come on, times wasting, I'll explain everything when we get out of here."

"What about Victor?" Danny asked suddenly as Steve made for the door again, following close, sidling up by Steve as he pressed up with his back against the wall.

"Hesse?" Steve repeated, forehead creasing into a pained frown. "Haven't got to him yet. You know if he's here?"

Danny shook his head, "No, I -"

"Shh," Steve ordered before he could continue.

Shouts came from beyond the room, footsteps pounding towards their location.

"Shit," Steve said through gritted teeth. "We gotta go now Danny."

As he went to manouvere through the door, gun ready, Danny moved. He knew he had to be careful, he also knew he only had a few moments to act. At least he had the element of surprise. As Steve lunged for the door Danny shifted his weight for the impact, sliding a arm around Steve's neck and the other hand gripping tight round Steve's wrist. The force of his action sent them forward towards the door frame and Danny made sure Steve's hands connected with it, enough to cause pain.

Steve was unprepared and fell forward from the move, fingers losing grip of the gun and helplessly grasping at it before it clattered to the floor. They landed on the ground and Steve got the upper hand as Danny took the brunt of the fall, feeling Steve's elbow connect with his side. He grunted and his grip round Steve's neck eased, enough for the other man to twist away. Danny was quick though and as Steve twisted to come down at him he rolled away, bringing his arm up, punching Steve in the face and getting to his knees. Steve came at him again but the presence of Huggy was already in the doorway, gun trained on him before Steve could reach for a second weapon.

"Hold it," Huggy growled, Steve freezing before shots could be fired.

Danny picked up the gun and moved back as Mo moved into the room as well, Steve on his knees looking imploringly at Danny, confused and angry.

"Danny, what the fuck?"

"Hands on your head," Mo ordered and Steve had no choice to comply.

"Don't take any chances," Danny warned them, training the gun on Steve warily. "Make sure he's completely secure and don't leave him unguarded."

Huggy merely inclined his head a smidgeon at this order as Mo cuffed Steve.

Danny took his attention off Steve completely and looked out of the doorway, listening carefully before he looked at Huggy again.

"Victor?" he asked quietly.

"Downstairs," Huggy informed him.

Danny didn't wait to watch them finish up securing Steve, leaving his room and making his way quickly downstairs. For a moment he expected to be met with carnage but he remembered what Steve had said, about coming alone and Steve was all about stealth. Still, he needed to be certain Victor was all right.

"Victor?" he said, not too loudly, still cautious. He couldn't trust Steve had been telling the truth about coming alone. He went through the rooms one after another, slow and careful, gun still poised and not finding Victor. He felt a stab of concern and panic, fought it away and told himself to breath. Finally pausing he was about to call out when Victor came from the direction of the rooms Danny knew were closed off to him.

"Fucking hell Victor," Danny grimaced and made his way over to him. "Thought something had happened to you."

"I was just making sure the boys got McGarrett secured," Victor reassured him. "Never mind something happening to me. When we realised he was in the house I got them up there but it seems it wasn't neccessary."

Danny shrugged as Victor pulled him close, giving him a once over to make sure he wasn't hurt. "I tried to stall him as long as possible but when he heard people coming I knew I had to do something. He said he came alone."

"So I heard," Victor nodded. "You did well to get him talking in there. I heard and saw everything Daniel."

"I'm not sure how much we can trust."

"Don't worry, we will be able to validate his story soon enough."

"What are you going to do with him?"

Victor stared hard at him, trying to figure out why he was asking. Danny's heart thumped hard in it's chest, like it always did when Victor looked him that way, like he was taking Danny apart piece by piece.

"I don't know, this was entirely unpredictable. I knew he'd try and take you away, just didn't know when. I'm not sure I like the idea of harboring a person who tried to steal from me. Especially a murderer."

"Victor," Danny soothed, never liking Victor's darker moods. He put his hands round Victor's waist and tried to rest his forehead against Victor's but Victor resisted the small caring gesture.

"You want me to let him live?" Victor said, coldly, tensing In Danny's embrace.

Danny glanced away from the hard, disdainful stare and tried to pull back but Victor put his hands on his shoulders and wouldn't let him.

"Daniel?" Victor said, forcing a reply.

"I want you to think about it," Daniel said honestly.

"You care about him?" Victor said, the tone more mocking than cold now. 

Danny frowned and looked up at him, seeing the mocking smile teasing Victor's lips. Danny felt a flash of anger at the idea, felt his fingers twist into the material of Victor's shirt where they rested at his waist. He chased the feeling away, now was not the time to be showing weakness and Victor had a point, why did he want McGarret to live? Still, he shook his head.

"No."

"But you don't wish him to die," Victor pointed out, like Danny was contradicting himself.

"No."

"Even though he tried to take you away from here, away from me," Victor continued.

"He doesn't understand," Danny shrugged.

Victor sighed like Danny was trying his patience but he still wouldn't let Danny go as Danny tried to pull away again.

"Well, he has information I need so you can assure yourself he will live for now." Victor told him, "But I make no promises for his future Daniel."

"Okay," Danny nodded in understanding.

Victor's tone became soft again and he petted Danny with soft touches at his neck. "You understand I can't take any chances?"

"Yeah, I understand," Danny replied, feeling less tense under Victor's pliable touching.

"Hey, look at me," Victor told him. Danny lifted his face and took in the searching look in Victor's eyes, a look full of concern and care. "You okay?"

"Just a fucking shock is all," Danny confessed. "When he came into the room I just, fuck Victor, I didn't know - I guess - I think he was as surprised as I was."

"Especially when you took him down," Victor smirked.

"He'll understand," Danny said, somewhat hopeful.

"I'm not so sure," Victor shook his head.

"I thought maybe he'd gotten to you. Thought maybe he'd -" Danny broke off, looked away and gave small shudder.

"Well, we're both fine and thats the important thing," Victor assured him. "Course now we need to make sure he was telling the truth, that no-one else is coming. You should go and calm yourself."

"He broke my fucking door," Danny said suddenly, the moment Steve had appeared in his room vivid in his mind.

He felt Victor let out a small huff of breath and looked at him to see a small smile curled on his lips.

"Go to our room," Victor told him. "I'll come and check on you as soon as I'm done dealing with this situation.

"Can't I come with you? What if he tries to cause more trouble?" Danny said, aware that Steve was still a liability.

"Don't worry, we have it under control. He's been secured and given a sedative," Victor told him. "Something to keep him lucid, but, inhibits his movements. Go, wait for me. You've had a shock, I want you to go calm yourself. You need time to think Daniel. We'll talk more when I come up."

"Victor -" Danny tried again, reluctant to leave him alone.

"Now," Victor ordered, letting go of him and taking a step back.

Danny went without another word.


	26. Chapter 26

Upstairs he paused at Victor's door, looking down the hall towards his own room. From the angle he could see the open doorway, resisted the urge to walk along and look inside. Steve had only been in there for a few minutes but his arrival had changed everything. Danny let himself into Victor's room, leaned back against the door and breathed in deep. The room offered something of safety that seemed to ground him. Victor was right, he had a lot to think over, a lot to contend with.

Looking round the room he wondered what was going on below, what Victor was going to do with Steve. Not that it concerned Danny, he was merely glad Victor was okay, that Steve hadn't jepordised everything. It was starting to get dark outside Danny noted as he stared from the doorway over at the window. He moved further into the room, glancing at the bed, at the bathroom, over at the desk. Victor wanted him calm, knew he'd be finding it difficult to deal with Steve's sudden arrival, knew it had jarred something inside him. Victor was giving him the time he needed to think things over and they'd talk later, Danny knew Victor would want him to be honest. With a sigh he pulled off his t-shirt, folded it and lay it by the desk chair, removed his pants and folded those carefully too.

Without pause he got to his knees at his spot by the bed, ducked his head and breathed. Let himself float to the headspace he needed to be at. Calm and controlled, pushing away at all the chaotic thoughts that were whirring in his brain, laying them out one by one. If he was honest, seeing Steve again had given him a jolt of happiness. He's been shocked yes, but also happy to see him, until he realised Steve was there for one reason, to take him away. Take him back to that place Danny felt relieved to have escaped from. Maybe Victor was right, Steve wouldn't understand, but then that was Steve's problem.

But Danny knew he hadn't understood what Victor was doing at the beginning. He'd distrusted Victor, fought against it, until Victor had slowly broken through his defences. Made him see this was a better way. If he could get Steve to understand, then maybe Steve could learn as well, at least accept this was the way it had to be.

Danny thought back on the moment Steve had come into his room, the look in his eyes, the name. 'Danny', 'Danno' - two names Danny hadn't heard in a long time. That was a different person, Victor never called him by those names, for good reason. By calling him Daniel, he helped shape and nurture who Danny should be, part of his structure. It was like a stranger talking to him when Steve had referred to him like that, had helped Danny realise that he had to stop Steve before everything was destroyed.

His ribs ached a little where Steve had lashed out at him, with good reason Danny supposed. Steve didn't understand so it was little wonder he'd fought back. Maybe, if Victor didn't kill him, he'd be able to see how much better he was now. Danny felt a lurch inside him, fought against the feeling but it wouldn't be abated. He really hoped Victor wouldn't kill Steve, didn't want to justify the thinking behind it but he cared. Steve was his friend and his intentions, though wrong, came from a good place. He thought Danny needed help, but it was Steve who needed help. Danny knew he'd been full of chaos and weakness when Victor had started helping him, but Steve was even more fucked up. But was he too chaotic for even Victor to help and would Victor want to help him? After all, Danny told himself, there was a lot of history between the two men.

It took some time for Danny to acknowledge the fact that he'd have to accept Victor would do what he thought right, no matter what Danny had to say on the matter. The room was bathed in darkness when Victor came into the room, finding Danny kneeling as he battled this particular thought. He could come up with every argument or every kind of plea for mercy on Steve's part but it wouldn't matter, Victor knew best and Danny needed to accept that.

Victor turned on the bedside lights as Danny remained where he was, listening to Victor's movements keenly as he undressed. Victor drew near and rested a hand lightly on Danny's neck, thumb brushing into his hairline gently.

"You need more time to think?" Victor asked.

"No," Danny replied.

"You okay?"

"Yes," Danny replied, lifting his head and looking up with concern at Victor. "Are you?"

Victor ran his fingers over Danny's jaw with a soft look, a smile on his lips but he didn't answer Danny's question. "Come to bed," he said instead before he moved off and lay down.

Danny stood and slid onto the bed beside him, stretching out and rolling onto his side as Victor pulled him close.

"He tell you anything?" Danny asked after a few moments of silence.

"Name, rank," Victor gave a small shrug. "Informed me he's going to kill me and take you away."

Danny froze at that and lifted up, Victor gave him a squeeze.

"Oh come on Daniel, you don't expect him to start giving me the information I need straight away do you?" Victor gave a laugh and shook his head. "It's going to take some time before McGarett tells me what I want to know. For now I can be assured he's telling the truth about one thing, he did come alone. He'll talk, it's just a matter of time."

"And then?" Danny couldn't help but ask, watching Victor carefully.

Victor frowned again, rolled them so that Danny was on his back, Victor looking down at him with a searching, questioning look. "Why all the concern Daniel? He tried to take you away from me. Is still threatening to. Forgive me if I come accross as trying to protect what is mine."

Danny looked subdued, averted his gaze but Victor's fingers locked round his jaw, forcing his face up and Danny moved his eyes back to Victor's. "You want him to take you away?"

"No," Danny said, trying to shake his head.

"But you want him to live," Victor continued.

Danny felt an ache in his jaw the way Victor's fingers sunk in but he continued to talk. "He doesn't understand Victor, maybe he can be made to see. I thought maybe, maybe you can help him."

"Why the fuck would I want to do that?" Victor asked coldly, but his fingers loosened around Danny's jaw a little.

"McGarett's a fucked up human being, that's one thing I do know about him," Danny said wisely. "More fucked up than even I was. It won't be easy but, well, maybe you'd like the challenge. Think about it Victor, being able to control someone like him."

Victor pondered on the idea, letting his hand slide down to Danny's chest where his fingers tap tap tapped as he thought.

"I'm still not sure why you'd want me to do that Daniel?" Victor said after a few minutes silence.

"Because you're right Victor, I do care. I'm not going to lie to you. He was my friend and I want him to understand what you've done for me. And I'd like to see if you can help him like you've helped me."

"Wouldn't be easy," Victor said still thinking.

"Was I easy?"

"Compared to McGarett you probably were," Victor gave a half smile. "You'd really like me to try?"

"Yes. Please."

"And if this fails?"

"I trust you to do what's best Victor, always," Danny replied.

"Mmm," Victor hummed, leaning down over Danny and pressing mouth gently to his before pulling away. "I'll think about it. If I do consider it, I'll need you to help convince him, if there's a way I feel you can help."

"Of course, anything," Danny replied before leaning up and capturing Victor's mouth with his again. He paused and pulled away, concerned again. "What if people come looking for him?"

"McGarett's too good to not to have left a trail," Victor said with a subdued acceptance. "We'll be moving on, back to the mansion. At least for a time, we're better equipped there to deal with this any way. McGarett's trail will have gone cold by the time any one realises something has gone wrong with his investigation. I doubt he'd have confirmed with anyone of his location until he determined you were here, but he'll have some kind of failsafe in place in case anything does happen to him."

Danny nodded having already thought of this. "We should leave tomorrow."

"Already have people working on it," Victor assured him, "Don't worry Daniel. By this time tomorrow we'll be back home."


	27. Chapter 27

It was strange seeing from this perspective, Danny thought to himself. He was in a room of monitors, reminding him of a security station. It had taken him sometime just to take in the presence of the man sitting at the desk, wearing a headset, eyes on the monitors, fingers on buttons. He'd brought the live images of Steve up on the main screen for Victor when they'd entered the small room. Victor eyed Steve and exchanged a few word in a low voice with the controller and Danny let his eyes drift over the other monitors. He shifted uncomfortably when he saw his own room, as it would be viewed through the screen on his wall. He looked at the controller again, evidently he was, 'the voice' in the screen. The one who gave him his orders, should he need them. Theirs was a rare communication now.

They'd made a quick retreat from the summer house the day after McGarett's capture, spent a few days on the road, on the water, eventually arriving at the mansion. The further they travelled, the closer to the mansion, secluded and hidden away, the safer Danny felt. The rest of the week Victor had been busy, Danny had gotten back into routine as per Victor's orders and things had gotten back to normal, except for the presence of Steve. Danny knew he wouldn't co-operate easily, that it was going to take longer than a few days for Victor to gain whatever information he was after.

Danny hadn't been in the 'screen' room before, but Victor had brought him along, for reasons unknown to Danny. The controller had given him a brief glance before he and Victor had fallen into discussion, Danny edging away to give them privacy. He looked over the other monitors, most of them security overlooking the house, surrounding land, a few rooms inside. He watched Huggy and Mo having a conversation in a hall as they walked along it. Danny gave a half smile and wondered what they were talking about, those two rarely seemed to utter a word.

Danny gave a start and whipped round like he'd been shot, staring at the screen for a moment. Victor caught his sudden unease and reached out, hand resting onto his neck. Though it was muffled, coming through the speakers of the screen, the music still sent shivers of nervous energy through Danny. It had been a long time since he'd been subjected to it but it still set him on edge. He stared at the screen, Steve was in a room Danny was unfamiliar with, dark and dingy and completely void of any comfort. He was standing, arms stretched up and held by a heavy chain hanging from the ceiling. Danny grimaced again and felt the reassuring touch of Victor, let his senses hone in on that, letting it calm him.

Danny wondered how long Steve was going to fight before he gave up.

* * *

Danny didn't quite understand why Victor had ordered him to Steve's room. When he'd asked why, Victor had just stared at him until Danny had apologised for questioning his actions.

"I want to be sure he's worth it," Victor eventually said.

Danny still didn't understand but he went any way, Huggy letting him into the room. Steve was weaker now, exhausted and it reminded Danny of how he'd been, in the begining when he'd resisted Victor's help.

"Danno?" Steve croaked from his corner where he'd curled up, trying for a position of comfort. It didn't seem to be working but he didn't shift, just stared through the dimness with bloodshot eyes.

Danno felt a stab of anger at the use of the name but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what Victor's motive was for sending him in here - was it a test? To assure himself of Danny and his actions, where his trust lay.

"Danny," Steve said again, shifting, pain etching the lines of his face as he moved. "What did they do to you?"

"Victor says you're starting to co-operate," Danny said, ignoring the urge to hold his friend, ease away his suffering.

"Fucking hell Danny," Steve groaned angrily, trying to get to his feet but unable to. Instead he stumbled to his knees and breathed in sharply. "There's only so much fucking torture a person can take."

"Co-operation is good Steven, you're learning," Danny explained to him.

"Is that right?" Steve said bitterly, grimacing as he looked up at Danny again. "Guess I've been going about this all wrong then haven't I? What the fuck's he done to you Danny?"

Danny pushed aside the wave of anger - took a breath a to remain calm. He doubted Victor would be happy if he lost his temper.

"Nothing - they've done nothing to me. You'll see, you just need to give it a chance - co-operate and you won't be punished anymore."

Steve grunted and shifted again -Danny could see he was fighting the hurt and losing.

"You're in pain," he pointed out before drawing close, carefully. Steve wasn't in any shape to put up much of a fight but Danny wasn't taking any chances. He held out his hands innocently, trying to convey to Steve he was sincere. "Let me help you."

He watched confusion cross over Steve's features, mixing with the pain, the tiredness. He shook his head, "No Danno," he said exhausted, helpless.

Danny ignored him, reaching out and touching him gently, small minor touches, nothing more than comfort.

"Fuck no, no, no, no," Steve shuddered, but Danny could feel him easing under his touch.

"Steven - you're in pain?" Danny asked, Steve had to understand, if he wanted help he had to ask for it. Mercy here wasn't just given, it had to be earned, with small gestures of surrender and acceptance.

"They fucking tortured me Danny," Steve spat before he closed his eyes, his body giving an involuntary shudder. When he spoke again his voice was cracked, broken. "Couldn't take any more."

"If you'd told them what they needed to know from the start you wouldn't be in this mess now would you?" Danny admonished, he could only sympathise to a point. He knew Steve was stubborn but that was his weakness, his failing and Danny wasn't going to celebrate it. "Any way it's over."

"Yeah, over for now," Steve sighed.

Danny lifted his hand and rested it against Steve's face, Steve was becoming more pliant, too weak to resist, giving in to the comfort.

"Fuck Danno, I don't understand. You're working for Hesse now?" Steve asked, not opening his eyes but not pulling away.

"There's more to it than that," Danny said. He knew it would take time for Steve to understand, longer than this conversation would allow them. "He's helped me Steve."

"What's he done to you?" Steve opened his eyes and stared right at Danny, desperate to understand. "Is this you're way of punishing us? We searched for months Danny. It was like you'd fallen off the face of the earth. Hesse went to ground, we had nothing to go on. Couldn't give up on you though - even when the governor threatened to shut us down, put the unit into someone elses hands. Everyone else gave up - Rachel even had a memorial service for you. Fuck, Gracie thinks your dead Danny. Don't you care about that? Don't you miss her."

Danny shook his head - if he was honest he couldn't remember the last time he'd thought about Grace, about his former life. Once they'd been his world but Victor had shown him a better way.

"It's better this way," Danny assured him. "For every one. You'll understand in time."

"What if I don't want to Danno," Steve turned angry again, Danny could feel his anger tensing up his body, despite the pain he was in. "I'm not weak like you - Hesse got to you but tell him he should fucking kill me now because I'm not going to be like you. I'm not some weak shit who gave in."

Danny cracked a smile - he'd resisted at first, even now he still had moments where he questioned Victor. But Victor knew how to bring him into line. Steve didn't understand the beauty of that structure, of how, through the submission, so much weight was lifted, the chaos became calm.

"I didn't give in Steven," Danny told him. "And I'm not weak. Now, do you want to wallow in your pain, feeling sorry for yourself and getting angry at me and everyone else for it? Or do you want help yourself?"

Steve just stared at him and Danny watched a look pass over his eyes, something like defeat. Then the shutters of defiance set in place again and Steve pulled away from him, despite the pain and exhaustion.

"Leave me alone Danny, I don't want your help."

Danny gave him a soft look, feeling a wave of pity for the man but he gave a shrug and stood. Steve would see, eventually, but he had to learn at his own pace.

"Very well, maybe I'll see you later," Danny said turning away. "Remember Steven, only you can help yourself. You decide when you want this to end."

"Give me a gun, I'll end it," Steve spat back, but Danny could hear the cracks as well as see them, before he added with a low growl. "And fucking stop calling me 'Steven'."

Steve was putting up a front of strength but underneath, he was ready to crumble. Victor would just have to keep applying the pressure until Steve gave in. Danny didn't look back as he left the room, but knew it wouldn't be the last time he saw Steve again.

This was only the beginning.


	28. Chapter 28

****Warning for graphic M/M sex in this chapter****

**

* * *

**

Victor wasn't so convinced, though he allowed Danny to argue his case.

"He'll learn Victor, he's on the edge already. I saw it in his face, he can't resist much longer and then he'll start to understand," Danny implored as they ate a late supper.

Victor sat back and sighed, shooting Danny a look of slight annoyance, like the subject of Steve was wearing thin.

"I'm just not sure I care Daniel." He replied with a shrug, giving Danny a softer glance. "You have to understand, what with my history with McGarrett, my dealings with him in the past. It doesn't exactly inspire me to take him under my care."

Danny felt a flash of anger and settled back in his chair with a huff, dropping his napkin down on his plate with something of an irritated flourish. "Why'd you bother with me then?" he asked sulkily, before he could stop the words or consider their impact.

The atmosphere seemed to tense and he forced himself to look at Victor who was giving him a steely stare.

"Sorry," Danny said meekly.

"I'm starting to wonder if keeping Steven around is having a negative effect on you," Victor said cold and dissapointed. "You seem obsessed with him and your behaviour is decidely lacking as of late. A problem of my own making perhaps, after all I've kept him around because you asked me to."

"I am sorry Victor," Danny leaned forward, subdued enough by Victor's tone, the accusation behind it. "I just - you've done this for me, I thought maybe, maybe it was a better way. You're right, I've been the one pushing for you to keep him around, but all the responsibility is on you as well. That isn't fair."

"I fear in dealing with him, I've neglected you." Victor was softer now, leaned in to rest his hand over Danny's gently.

"No, you haven't," Danny looked up and shook his head vigorously. He wouldn't let Victor feel like he'd been failing him. Any failure or weakness was on Danny's part, he'd let himself get caught up in Steve, in the idea of him finding the same - enlightment - he had. He'd let himself get carried away, allowed his weaknesses to fester inside because of it. "I just wanted him to understand. He doesn't yet Victor, he mocks me and you. But he's so close to understanding."

"He isn't like you Daniel," Victor explained to him gently. "He's programmed already differently from most people. A man trained to resist, breaking through his defences is difficult. I'm afraid you're seeing something that isn't really there."

"Or maybe he just needs to be worked on a little more," Danny argued, lightly.

"You do know it would be different with him Daniel," Victor gave his fingers a squeeze. "I'm not sure, even if I was successful in helping him, what I would do with him. It wouldn't be the same as our relationship."

"I'm sure if you put your mind to it, you'd find something to do with him," Danny smiled. "Don't you like the idea of the challenge?"

"Like your not a challenge enough?" Victor teased back gently. "I'll never be able to fully trust him Daniel, he'll be a constant fret and will need a very - firm - hand."

"Of which you have two," Danny laughed, soft and low. "I don't doubt you're ability to bring him under control."

"I'm not sure you'll like some of my methods," Victor said in thought.

"Not for me to question," Danny shrugged.

"Even though you will," Victor pointed out.

Danny dropped his gaze and felt a slight burn on his cheeks at being called out on that. He had a tendency to forget himself at times, it wasn't for him to question Victor's actions. He still needed to curb his tongue in certain moments.

"I still wonder at your reasons Daniel," Victor sighed. "I imagine if this was any one else, you wouldn't give a fuck as to what I'd have done with them."

Danny nodded, partly ashamed but knowing it was useless to hide the truth. He did care more than he probably would have about anyone else in the same situation. "I do care Victor, you already know that. It's just, important to me, that he understands even part of this, of what you're doing for me. I need him to acknowledge who you are, from my point of view. He'll never understand unless he experiences it. Even just a small part of it. It's working Victor, you just need to be patient."

Victor laughed at that and gave Danny's fingers a squeeze again, sinking back into his chair. "Maybe I do need to be a little more patient, with him at least. With you, well as I said, I've been neglectful. That will have to be rectified."

It was on the tip of Danny's tongue to question what Victor meant by that, but he didn't. He knew he'd find out soon enough.

They retired to the bedroom soon after, Victor decidedly predatory, stripping Danny down like he was desert. Once divested of his clothes Danny found himself laid out on the bed, Victor stretched out over him, mouth and tongue demanding and passionate against his own. Danny always found Victor even more attractive like this, possessive and dominant, giving him no chance to think or question. All Danny had to do was surrender and he willingly did as Victor's tongue licked the inside his mouth and he felt the insistent presence of cock pressing heavy into his thigh.

Somehow between the press of Victor's body and greedily swallowing down his kisses, Danny managed to get his hands into motion, unzipping Victor's pants and sliding in seeking fingers where he could rub the stiffening cock. Victor let out a small moan of enjoyment and leaned into the touch, awkward though it was. Danny panted as he pulled his mouth away, wetness dragging from his mouth to his ear as Victor traced his jawline with his tongue.

"You want that?" Victor teased, a low whisper in Danny's ear and he pushed into Danny's hand again.

Danny didn't know what turned him on more, the way Victor asked or the way Victor moved, or a combination of both and the knowing of how it would feel when Victor fucked him. He tightened his fingers and squeezed invitingly and Victor's teeth nipped against his ear lobe.

"Yeah, I want it Victor," Danny managed to reply, knowing he already sounded halfway gone. "Want you to fuck me."

"Did he ever do this for you Daniel?" Victor asked him with a dark, knowing tone.

Danny felt suddenly winded, frozen at the thought of what Victor was asking.

Victor didn't stop as he spoke, keep rolling his hips with clear intention, mouth sucking at Danny's neck before he moved lower, tongue laving over his clavicle. He paused and hot breath burned Danny's skin.

"Did you want him? Did you fantasize about him, want him to fuck you? Did he ever get this close to you?"

Danny's heart thumped harder in his chest and he clamped his lips closed, excitement and passion quickly waning from Victor's questions. The meaning behind them.

Victor drew upwards again, looking down at him with knowing eyes. Danny felt too exposed under the scrutiny, the first time he'd been asked outright, by anyone, about his relationship with Steve. There'd been - something - or the lingering temptation of something but they'd, neither of them, acted on it.

It seemed a lifetime ago - before Victor, yet he felt guilty for those feelings, what they represented. Even having remnants of them felt like he was betraying Victor somehow.

Victor kissed him and Danny felt shamed, unable to respond like he wanted, like he should.

"Is this what you wanted from him?" Victor said gently and Danny couldn't answer, mute and confused. Why now - why did Victor need to talk about it now? "Is that why you care so much? Because you could have had this with him, if only."

Danny withdrew his hand from where it had settled snuggly against Victor's hardening cock. It was hopeless to deny it, agonising to admit it and he felt at a loss as to what to say.

"Victor," he started, as if to explain.

"It's only a problem if it's how you still feel," Victor said reassuringly, bending down and kissing him again.

Danny tried to relax again but the implications, Victor's words had shaken him in a way he hadn't expected. Victor's lips mouthed at his encouragingly.

"Kiss me," Victor whispered, tongue pressing between his lips.

Danny responded, slackening his mouth, welcoming Victor's caresses. Victor hummed, pleased, against his mouth and pressed harder, searching for more. Danny forced himself to respond, pressing up as Victor pushed down, a hand spreading into Victor's hair, holding on gently.

They both gasped for air when Victor pulled back, a dark meangingful look in his eyes. Danny felt a shiver run down his spine from that look alone and his body responded again. Like Victor said, it didn't matter how he'd once felt for Steve, as long as those feelings didn't exist any more. Maybe, before Victor, they'd have reached this stage in their relationship. Danny had trouble imagining Steve as an equal to Victor's passionate way. Theirs would have been a decidedly different relationship and doubtful would have lasted very long. Danny knew Steve wouldn't have given him the same kind of stability Victor offered or would even have understood that Danny needed it.

Victor had moved to reach over the bed to the cabinet, digging into the drawer for the lube he kept there. He leaned back on his knees as Danny spread his legs wider on the bed, bending at the knees and settling his feet solid on the mattress for better access. Victor was still fully clothed, a personal kink Danny had discovered he had every time Victor decided on a quick fuck. More than once Danny had found himself bent over a desk, a table, up against a wall while Victor fucked him on a spur of the moment urge, Victor's clothed thighs rubbing against his bare skin. At times it was like Victor couldn't get enough and Danny liked nothing better than to feed his addiction of getting his fill of him.

"Pull your legs back," Victor told him with a leer as he removed his shirt, tossing it to the side of the bed. Pushing back the boundries of his pants, he revealed his swelling cock before he popped the lid of the lube.

Danny hooked his hands behind his knees, lifting them up and laying back, watching Victor stroke himself as he spread lube onto his cock. He gave a moan of satisfaction just seeing Victor preparing himself, dropped his head to the pillow and waited, offering himself up to him.

"Fuck Daniel, you're so beautiful," Victor whispered, voice cracking. It was rare Victor lost himself so early when it came to love making and Danny felt a twist in his gut as he listened, knowing it was himself who drove Victor to such distraction. He tipped his head a little to watch, Victor still stroking himself, staring down at him with hooded eyes. "Fuck, is this what you want Daniel? Want me to fuck you, make love to you, make you mine?"

"Yes," Danny croaked out, barely a whisper. "Always yours. Fuck please Victor, touch me, fuck me, I'm yours, please."

It seemed a struggle for Victor to stop and Danny wouldn't have cared if Victor had just jerked himself to completion right there instead of fucking him. But Victor pulled himself together enough to drip more lube onto his fingers, putting two straight at Danny's hole. Danny breathed deep and relaxed, waited for the push and let out the breath as Victor eased the fingers in.

"Oh fuck, yes," Danny panted as the fingers speared and twisted, teasing the muscles to relax.

"You like that baby?" Victor whispered and it was a rare use of the endearment. Danny managed to nod and bore down on the fingers eagerly.

"More Victor, please, more," Danny said, moaning deep as Victor pulled back and applied a third finger, stretching him wider. "Oh fuck, mhmm, fuck Victor please, want you in me - fuck please, please."

"Open yourself wider for me," Victor soothed, withdrawing his hand and pushing Danny's knees further apart with his other. "Show me."

Danny dropped his knees wider, hands gripping the underside of his knees tight as he pulled back.

"Yes, just like that," Victor sighed, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Danny's left knee. "Keep yourself like that for me. You have no idea how fucking gorgeous you are do you Daniel? He didn't want you like this did he? He didn't get to see how beautiful a lover you can be, when you just give yourself up to it. Offer yourself up to someone like this."

As he spoke Victor leaned over him, hand settling by his head and Danny could feel the blunt press of cock teasing his entrance.

"No," Danny replied with a shudder, "Only for you Victor. Nobody else. Fuck please Victor, I'm yours, only yours."

"Yes, you are," Victor said possesively, pressing in slow. "Mine, all mine Daniel. Nobody else, just me and you. I own you don't I baby? Only I can make you feel like this, make love to you like this."

"Oh fuck, oh fuck Victor yes," Danny gasped out, feeling himself stretch round Victor's thick shaft. Victor went slow, determined to drag this out for the both of them.

"Open your eyes, look at me Daniel," Victor soothed gently, gently rocking his hips as he slid further into Danny.

Danny forced his eyes open and stared up at Victor, sure his eyes relayed everything he was feeling, everything he felt for him. Victor's eyes were like liquid emotion, strong and possessive, powerful and lusting as they stared back into his.

"Mmm yes, keep your eyes open for me, want to see what I do to you," Victor said, smile edging his lips.

As he rocked his hips he reached down between them, grasping Danny's hard cock in his hand.

"Need me to take care of this for you?" Victor teased, forming an 'O' with this thumb and forefinger and running them up and down the shaft.

Danny found it hard to keep his eyes open, swallowed down and tried to concentrate even as a small groan escaped his lips. He managed a nod and Victor smirked.

"Like this?" Victor continued to tease, his fingers moving up and down his cock the same speed as he rocked into him.

"Fuck, oh fuck," Danny gasped and stared hard at Victor just to make sure he kept his eyes open. "Yes Victor, just like that, perfect, perfect."

"You're perfect," Victor responded, "My perfect Daniel."

"Yes," Danny agreed, wanting more.

"Want to come for me baby? Or are you going to stay hard for me, show me how much you love this, how your body craves me," Victor teased, fingers tightening a little more as he shifted his hips at a slow pace.

"Fuck not yet, not yet," Danny said with a moan, not wanting to give in to the pleasure too quickly.

"Your choice," Victor said with a smile, bending his head to lick at Danny's lips a moment, forcing himself in deeper and Danny's hips lifted up and back a little more from the angle. He withdrew his hand from it's caress of Danny's cock and used it as leverage on the bed. "Stay hard for me until you get permission to come."

Danny let out a deeper groan, the position awkward and almost painful. He lay his head back into the pillows, focus getting weaker as he fought the urge to close his eyes, to put his head back and arch up into Victor. Victor shifted, hands either side of Danny's head as he braced himself better, picking up the pace as he thrust into Danny.

"Fuck," Danny gasped out every time Victor slid in, "Oh fuck."

"Just like that? You want it Daniel?" Victor growled, gritting his teeth as he fucked into Danny's willing body.

"Fuck yes, yes, fuck more," Danny groaned, fingers gripping hard to his legs as he held himself open to Victor.

Victor's body was sheening with sweat and Danny wanted to touch him, to feel his fingers slide over that heated, taught body. He wanted to hold Victor and feel his muscles tense and move as he fucked him, full of power and energy. Instead his eyes roved over his lover, took in the intense look in his eyes, the slackness of his jaw as he concentrated. The definition of muscles in his arms as he held himself up, the way his chest shifted with every pulled in breath. Sweat beaded his brow and upper lips, Danny wanted to lick it, taste the saltiness that would always be the taste of Victor on his lips.

Victor pulled back a little and paused, cock resting just inside Danny's hole, re-adjusting himself, drawing his knees up and spread either side of Danny's ass. He grabbed Danny's ankles and Danny felt Victor's fingers tighten round them, holding them apart as he rocked his hips, hitting his prostate in the process.

"Touch yourself," Victor grunted out as he ground his hips forward again. "Fuck Daniel, touch yourself for me. Show me how you like it."

Danny wrapped a hand round his cock and stroked himself slowly, concentrating on not bringing himself off. His other hand gripped the sheets like it would somehow stave off the build of the orgasm starting to pool in his hips and belly, a pressing feeling he knew was going to be a struggle to hold off.

"Fuck yes just like that," Victor approved, jutting his hips forward. Danny groaned as he felt the blunt head of Victor's cock sliding against his prostate.

"Victor," he gasped out breathless.

"So fucking beautiful," Victor whispered through clenched teeth, lifting up a little, working his hips faster as he started to pound into Danny. "Oh fuck, your such a cock tease Daniel."

Danny was finding it hard to concentrate, moving his hand jerkily as Victor's hips pistoned into him fast and hard. The thrusts were short but hit his prostate every time and he was aware his words had slurred into load groans of appreciation and pleasure. He gave in to the feelings and lay his head back, eyes closed, back arching in response as Victor drove every nerve in his body into overload.

"Yeah baby, fuck, look at you," Victor's voice was hoarse, cracked. Danny knew he was close, the grip on his ankles tight enough to leave bruises, the thrusts becoming more intent and purposeful. "Look at me Daniel, want to see your eyes when you come for me."

Danny had to force himself to open his eyes and it was a struggle, prefferring to just lay there and get fucked, feel everything Victor was giving him. He dragged in another breath and looked at Victor, moaning just from the look in Victor's eyes.

"Fuck you going to come for me Daniel? Want to feel you when you come, see you lose it, all for me. You need to come for me?" Victor's voice seemed to seep into his skin and Danny shuddered and nodded in response, whispering 'yes, yes, yes'.

"Yeah, you want to come for me don't you? Move your hand faster, just how you like it," Victor urged him on. "Yeah squeeze your cock, show me what you got for me baby. You feel me fucking you, owning you? Come for me Daniel, oh fuck, fuck yeah."

Danny felt like he couldn't breathe, Victor's words dragged him to the edge and pushed him over. He tried to keep focus with Victor as he came, eyes burning into his lovers, feeling his come as it spurted out in stripes onto his chest, his stomach, making his grip slippery round his shaft, Victor's cock riding him through it. He could feel his inner muscles squeezing round the hard cock pounding his ass and Victor's fingers holding his flexing legs as his body tensed and arched before losing all capability to operate.

Victor continued to fuck him, urged on by his trembling body and Danny moaned, sensitive to every thrust and Victor's cock still hitting his prostrate.

"Victor," he groaned, body shuddering with the continued onslaught. "Victor fuck, oh fuck."

Victor's fingers slid from his ankles to the back of his knees, stretching him wider and his hips picking up their pace as Victor chased his own end over the precipice.

"Yes Daniel, fuck yes, yes" Victor gasped and his final thrusts penetrated hard, his cock spilling his seed deep inside Danny, hitting his prostate and causing him to moan low and deep in response as he shuddered.

Victor finally stilled, buried deep inside him as he let go of his legs. Danny wrapped them loose around Victor's waist, wanting to keep him close, reaching up and urgently pulling Victor down to him. He sloppily kissed him as Victor breathed harsh against his mouth, barely responding to the kiss, sated for the moment. Danny wrapped his arms around him and held him, mouth open and breathing deep against his shoulder. They lay like that for a time, Danny welcoming the heavy weight of Victor on top of him, the softness of Victor's cock still in him until Victor shifted his legs, stretching out, cock slipping from Danny's sensitive hole.

Danny shivered and missed the intrusion but Victor didn't move far, rolling to his side, Danny following, needing the closeness. He always craved being held after they fucked and Victor rarely refused. Eventally Victor sighed, rubbing a hand over Danny's arm where it clung around his chest.

"Well, that was fucking hot," he said and Danny didn't need to see the smile on his face to know it was there.

He turned his head and buried his face into Victor's chest a moment, giving a smile himself before he pressed his lips against the skin, teasing his teeth softly against the flesh a moment. Victor shifted a little under the tease, fingers running into his hair and giving a small tug to stop it. Lifting his face, Danny propped his chin on Victor's chest and took in the satisfied ease on his features.

"It could never have been like this with him," Danny said honestly, fingers ghosting over Victor's nipple where his hand lay. "Only you know how to make me feel like this. Know what to give me, what to take from me. You know me better than I know myself."

Victor looked at him softly and gave a small smile. "You just needed someone to pay attention, take contol of you and bring you into line. See how you respond to life now Daniel, so calm, controlled. I doubt any other lover has seen you so pliant, so responsive to their touch. He'd never understand that part of you that needed to be brought under submission, for your own piece of mind."

"Do you really think he's a lost cause?" Danny asked quietly, feeling Victor's fingers softly rubbing against his spine.

"No - I think you've got good instinct," Victor replied gently. "I just think you need to let go of any former feelings, hidden or otherwise that may impede your judgement of him. If he thinks you still have those feelings for him he's only going to try and use them to his advantage as long as he resists."

"I did feel - something - for him, once" Danny admitted. "But we never got to a point of acting on it and well now -."

"Now?" Victor asked expectantly, hand sliding up his back and into Danny's hair.

"Now I have you," Danny sighed. "I don't want anyone else. I love you Victor."

Victor responded to that with a smile, rolling towards him, hand tangled into his hair to pull his head back and Danny offerred his mouth up willingly to the kiss Victor bestowed on him.


	29. Chapter 29

Steve continued to comply but Victor continued to doubt his true convictions to his treatment, much to Danny's dissapointment.

"There's just something amiss Daniel," Victor explained to him gently as they stood in the screening room, looking at Steve's lithe form as it knelt bowed in the middle of the screen.

"He's doing everything that is being asked of him Victor," Danny urged hopefully. "He obeys, he accepts punishment when he does wrong. He is trying."

Victor gave him a wary look before staring at the screen again, speaking to the controller. "Have the doctor called in, I want him given a full physical examination. Tell him he can look over Daniel while he's here too."

"Yes Sir," came the quick reply.

Victor turned and left the room, Danny following close behind. They made their way to Victor's study, Victor settling himself down at his desk. He waved a hand beside him for Danny to take his place kneeling by him. Danny quickly got to it and bowed his head until Victor was ready to speak to him.

"Perhaps we should let him learn through observation," Victor mused as he shuffled through some paperwork.

Danny didn't shift, merely listening as Victor thought aloud.

"Maybe that way he will see how you've changed, for the better. He's so derisive of you Daniel, continually trying to get a rise out of you by attacking you verbally, or me. Perhaps instead of punishing him everytime, we show him just what kind of relationship we have," Victor said, sitting back a moment and sliding fingers through Danny's hair as he spoke. "I'm going to have him accompany you, observe you, copy you. You can start with the doctor when he comes to give you your physical. I trust you will of course be on your best behaviour. I want you to be aware how you reflect yourself to him - and he will have snide remarks to say, he will be dismissive of your behaviour. I don't want you to respond to it though. I want you to ignore him when he does it. Remember you're doing it for me, everything you do is for me. Perhaps he'll start to see just who you are now. Okay?"

"Yes Victor," Danny replied with a small nod.

Victor's fingers gave a small playful tug before they were withdrew and Victor returned to his work, leaving Danny to wonder just what the next few days were going to be like.

Steve behaved when the Doc arrived to look them both over. Danny was glad, because Steve needed a decent medical and he doubted lack of co-operation would have helped. Personally he dutifully stood and let the Doc do his thing before he moved on to Steve who needed a little more thorough going over. Danny kept shooting Steve looks but Steve either stared in front of himself rigidly or gave the Doc small glances when he was spoken too.

Danny was aware Steve had been told what was expected of him, but it strange to have a 'shadow' following him about everywhere. Victor wasn't home so they'd been taken back to Danny's room where they now knelt until told otherwise. It was weird, having another person there but not being able to talk to them. Steve seemed to be blanking him, at least that was how it felt, present but not present with him. Danny felt unnerved by it, but it was what Victor wanted so he let the feeling slide.

Danny was surprised when they were taken to the pool, especially considering Steve was still in the early stages of his training under Victor's control. it was been a long time before Danny had been allowed to indulge in such things. Still, he changed into his swim trunks without questioning, Victor had evidently allowed the rec time for the both of them. Steve changed also, still barely giving him attention and once they were in the pool he threw himself into doing lengths despite the torture he'd endured in his time there.

Danny knew it shouldn't bother him but he felt slighted by the evident cold shoulder towards him from Steve. He was there to help the man and up until now Steve had spoken to him, albeit sometimes their conversations had been like penetrating a brick wall of stubborness on Steve's part. He just couldn't see the beauty of the structure Victor was providing him. Danny knew there was little oppurtunity to talk within the house, but there in the pool, where Huggy half paid attention as he sat on a lounger vaguely watching them, he had a chance to have it out with Steve without drawing attention.

He halted halfway through a length and watched as Steve dived under the water to turn himself around, start coming back in the other direction. Danny swam ahead of him, pausing at the side to wait for him, giving Huggy a fleeting glance. Steve looked about ready to dive under and pull his fancy move for turning around but Danny grabbed his wrist as it glided out infront of him mid stroke. Steve paused, started treading water and ran a hand over his face to rub away the excess water, looking at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" He asked innocently enough.

"That's what I want to know?" Danny replied. "You're in a mood with me, I want to know why?"

Steve gave a small laugh and mocked him with a glance. "Surprised you noticed Danno, you're not usually this astute these days."

It was said with such a sting Danny flinched, feeling Steve pull his hand away sharply.

"What's the matter?" Danny asked again confused.

"Nothing Daniel," Steve replied with a shake of his head, wary enough to keep his voice lowered. "Everything is fucking great. Just the way you want it, the way Victor wants it. What's the problem?"

Danny frowned and drifted closer to him, "Why are you acting like a fucking asshole all of a sudden?"

"I'm not acting like an asshole," Steve said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm acting how I'm expected to. I'm following the rules, I'm doing what I'm told to do. I get what Victor wants from me, wants me to learn from you by having me shadow you, so thats what I'm doing. What? You getting uncomfortable having me act like a mindless drone Daniel? Not what you were hoping for?"

"I'm not a fucking mindless drone," Danny said, fingers clenching into fists.

He glanced over at Huggy who gave them a look, but Danny kept his face neutral and Steve gave the man a glance as well, put a small smile on his face like they were having an amusing conversation. Huggy shifted his gaze again, drifted into a bored haze.

"Well no Daniel, of course you're not a mindless drone," Steve shook his head like it was a crazy thing for Danny to be saying. "But tell me, when did you last have an original thought that wasn't planted there by Victor? I'm just curious."

"Victor said you'd be like this," Danny sighed, shaking his head at him.

"Of course he did," Steve chuckled. "Victor thinks of everything, makes sure his Daniel knows to be careful for himself, afraid he may start having thoughts of his own again. Start feeling and remembering who he used to be before Victor."

Danny remembered what Victor had told him, that Steve would continue to be derisive about who they were, who Danny was now. He gritted his teeth and turned away, knowing he ought to ignore Steve's words. Steve wouldn't let him pull away though, putting a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Tell me Danny, why do you think I came here?" Steve asked him quietly.

Danny paused and looked at him, "You came to take me away."

"Why do you think I stayed?" Steve asked.

Danny gave a half smile and shook his head, "You didn't stay of your own accord Steven. Victor has allowed you to remain here."

Steve smirked a knowing, mocking smile, "Do you really think that's the reason? I'm a fucking Navy SEAL Danno. I've had plenty of chances to escape."

"Yeah, Victor told me you tried," Danny replied mockingly himself.

"I'm sure he did," Steve replied with a nod and a roll of his eyes. "Do you really think if I'd wanted to escape they'd have been able to stop me? I've been in worse situations than this Danny, situations I thought I'd never get out of, but I did."

"Yeah? Then why stay if you've had all those chances to leave?" Danny asked him, angry at himself for pandering to Steve's delusions this way.

"Because you're here," Steve said with a hollow laugh. "Fucking hell Danny, it took me months to find you, do you really think I'm going to give up on you because Victor Hesse has lain claim on you."

He moved towards him, close, crowding Danny against the edge of the pool. His voice lowered as he looked Danny in the eyes, menacing and angry. "Victor Hesse took something that belongs to me. You, Daniel fucking Williams are mine and I'm not going to roll over and let him take you without a fight. He may have gotten a lead in the race but it's not over, not yet and I'm not giving up on you. Now you can tell Victor about this conversation, I really don't give a shit, but the only way he's going to get rid of me Danny is by putting a bullet in me. And with you still backing my corner in your warped reality of hoping I'll somehow come round, I don't see that happening very soon. I want you to think about it Danny, you tell me you love Victor, that he makes you feel certain ways. Don't you get it Danny? Fucking hell he had to take you and make you into something different for you to feel that way for him. I never wanted to make you different, I love you just the way you were, flawed, outrageous, driven crazy by my behaviour. You were full of energy and vibrancy, you made me laugh, you made me feel. Victor had to change you in order for you to feel wanted? I wanted you just the way you were and I had you Danny. Until Victor took you away. Victor Hesse has taken people from me before and it's going to fucking end here, because I'm not giving up on you."

"Hey," Huggy yelled over at them, finally suspicious of whatever was going on in the pool.

"Think about it," Steve said under his breath to him before pushing himself backwards from Danny quickly. He gave a splash of water with his hand like they were playing some kind of game, yelled 'race ya' before he glided off accross the pool, giving Huggy a quirk of his eyebrow. Danny could only stay where he was, pressed up agains the wall, at a complete loss as to what to say.

* * *

Danny didn't get another chance to speak to Steve, not under the watchful eye of their guards. He'd grown used to being left alone around the house, Victor trusting him enough to allow some free reign but with Steve now with him it was back to guard presence.

It was of course for the best, he'd made a mistake in the pool, his own fault, he was the one who'd invited Steve to make conversation. He just hadn't expected those answers or revelations. He knew Victor wouldn't be happy about it, maybe even punish him for it.

Though he tried Steve's words kept haunting him, taunting him. Steve went back to ignoring him again, at least that was how it felt. He knew it shouldn't bother him but it did.

He found it frustrating, he wanted to talk it out but being watched made it impossible. For the first time in a long while he was feeling those natural urges to disobey and go against everything Victor had been instilling in him. All so he could ask Steve what the hell he thought he was doing? What he thought to gain by saying such things to him.

Before Victor, he and Steve had been friends. But nothing more, even if there had been feelings neither of them wanted too admit to between them. Steve was playing on those unresolved issues they'd both been avoiding.

Danny tried to settle his mind. This wasn't good for him, it created chaos and he couldn't afford that. It was a test from Victor, it had to be. Victor didn't trust Steve so why would he now allow Steve the opportunity of being around him. If it was a test Danny knew he was failing badly by even thinking on the conversation, letting it play over and over in his head.

Steve had spoke with such intensity and fierceness. Danny wondered what Victor would say at Steve's words. Probably laugh, or perhaps he'd be angered by their meaning, Steve laying claim to Danny like that. Danny tried to brush the idea of it aside, being owned by Steve, giving himself to Steve like he did Victor. He didn't deny if he searched deep there were residual feelings, he'd admitted to Victor he'd once felt them. Perhaps he was just in denial when he said he didn't feel like that anymore.

That night, as Victor pushed him down on the bed and lay claim to him, Danny battled against the questions of what if it were Steve? Would it have been as passionate? Would Steve ever have made him feel the way Victor did?

"What's wrong?" Victor demanded noticing he wasn't completely focused on what they were doing.

"Nothing," Danny lied, turning his full attention on Victor with an innocent look.

"Yes there is, don't lie to me Daniel," Victor replied knowingly. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing Victor, I'm sorry," Danny replied again, pressing himself up to his lover in hopes of dispelling Victor's suspicion. "I was thinking of the past times we've done this, wondering how it can still be so passionate like that first time every time."

it was half true, he had been thinking of making love. Only with Steve, not Victor. The lie tripped off his tongue easily and he kept his eyes connected with Victor's to portray his innocence. Victor stared at him trying to figure him out before his mouth curled into a smile and he leaned down to kiss him. Danny wrapped his arms around Victor and pulled him closer, wanting to lose himself in the kiss and Victor's posession, if he could do that he could forget about Steve.

But as Victor continued to make love to him, slowly this time, drawing it out like he was savouring everything Danny provided for him in his bed, Danny's mind still drifted to Steve. When he closed his eyes he imagined it was Steve's fingers grasping around his cock and slowly jerking him off as he rocked gently into him. Imagined it was Steve's hips his legs wrapped around tight, pulling him closer and feeling pushed towards that edge. Victor kissed him and he was glad of it, panting against the mouth pressing against his, drowning away any words he may wish to say, afraid Steve's name may slip out instead of Victor's.

Danny was partly ashamed, deceiving Victor as he was. And also from feeling so aroused at the idea of Steve using his body this way, making love to him so gently. He knew he needed to forget what Steve had said, it had planted these strange ideas into his head. It was dangerous and he shouldn't be playing with the fire Steve was trying to kindle.

Victor's fingers jerked him to completion but the orgasm wasn't as intense as usual, still he moaned through it, putting on a show as much as anything else to impress his lover, distract his suspicion again. And he tightened his hold around Victor, felt his stuttering jerks as Victor followed him over the edge, cock spasming deep inside him. Victor slumped heavy and satisfied against him and Danny held him close, desperate to shake himself of thoughts of Steve and the guilt he now felt. Eventually Victor rolled off him, smiled sleepily and raked his fingers gently over Danny's chest.

"Fuck your amazing," Victor sighed. "If it were possible I'd fuck you day and night, twenty four seven."

Danny smiled softly and tried to look somewhat touched by the idea.

"Victor?" Danny asked as they lay there in the bliss.

"Hmmm?" Victor replied in response.

"Maybe it was a bad idea having Steve with me today," Danny sighed and hoped Victor wouldn't read too much into it. But he felt that if he were subjected to more outbursts of Steve like he had been, that there was a danger he'd start losing control.

"You told me the day had went fine," Victor replied, unmoving, but there was a definite sterness in his voice, like he knew Danny were hiding something.

"I know, it did," Danny told him. "I just feel like, I dunno. I'm scared I may start slipping into old habits. What if instead of my behaviour rubbing off on him, his bad behaviour starts rubbing off on me? I don't want to dissappoint you again."

"Has he said something to you?" Victor asked, drowsily.

"No, well, you know, like you said, a few barbed remarks here and there. Nothing we've not heard before," Danny replied, it was half honest but he didn't want to give Victor a full run down of what Steve had told him.

"I've been informed he behaved himself today," Victor assured him. "Why do you think you're suddenly going to start misbehaving if you're around him?"

"Well there is that chance isn't there?" Danny tried for a possible angle.

"You're the one who wanted to give him this chance Daniel," Victor told him. "I've been careful in saying it, especially to him, but it seems the discipline is working on him also. I do think that his observation of you is part of that change. No, for now he'll continue to be around you and you'll just have to determine within yourself to be strong if you feel yourself weakening. I'm sure you'll do everything you can to keep from dissapointing me."

"Of course Victor, I am trying." Danny replied, admitting defeat in his attempt, trying not to be subdued by the idea of being around Steve again. He needed to get his feelings, his thoughts in check before he caused problems and trouble for Victor.

"Yes, you are," Victor replied, curling closer to him, arm snaked around his waist possessively as he closed his eyes.

Victor drifted off to sleep but Danny lay there, thinking, mind too full of Steve's words, fearful of dissapointing Victor after so much effort to adjust to his methods. He remembered what Steve had said about Victor changing him. Victor had changed him, Danny admitted that much. But for the better, it was for the better. Life was easier now, he didn't worry day in day out about life. It could be considered an escape but from what? The stress and worry of everyday life, family. A flash of memory sliced through him of Grace. It had been so long since he'd thought about his daughter. He'd locked her memories away because he didn't want Victor using them as some kind of leverage over him. She'd be happy, with Rachel and Stan. Kids adjusted and Rachel and Stan offerred her more stability than he'd ever been able to give her. For years of her life he'd been trying to prove himself a good father, but how did that stand up against a divorce, seeing her only every other weekend and a few snatched days in between when the job didn't demand his full attention? Throughout the divorce they'd tried hard to assure Grace they loved her, they just didn't love each other but how was a child supposed to understand. To them the world was simple, you loved or you took love away.

Now he'd been away for who knew how long, she'd adjust, she was good like that. She'd forget him eventually, resent or hate him for leaving. Maybe one day he'd get to explain to her, the escape he'd made to get out of everyones way, let them move on, without him making waves. He was better out of the equation, Victor had convinced him of that, shown him it was better this way. He brushed the memory of her aside, not wanting to think on her too long, just because he'd taken himself away didn't mean he didn't feel some pull towards her. For what he was missing out on. He was slowly starting to feel resentful for Steve coming for him. He didn't want rescuing and Steve had admitted to him he was staying for one reason, an oppurtunity to take him away. Danny determined he'd convince the man he didn't need rescuing, that he wasn't going anywhere.

Turning he curled and pressed further into Victor's embrace, feeling safe and secure because of it. He was where he belonged.


	30. Chapter 30

Danny woke early the next day, Victor still asleep beside him. He thought about the day, wondered if he'd be able to endure Steve shadowing his every move. He needed to get through it without incident and determined he'd ignore any trap Steve tried to lay down to get him talking. He remembered the evening before, thinking about Steve as Victor made love to him and flushed at his betrayal of his lover. Danny knew he needed to focus on Victor, deciding it was a test of will to resist his own mind when it came to Steve and the ideas he was planting. He rolled onto his side and looked over Victor who was sleeping peacefully. Maybe he'd been wrong to insist on Steve's innocence. Perhaps it would been better to let Victor do what he needed to protect him.

Danny sighed and shook his head, knowing the consequences if he'd not begged Victor to give Steve a chance. He couldn't have lived with that on his conscience. But he had to live with these consequences now, ones that threatened his relationship and existence with Victor. It had all been simple before Steve had arrived and now, everything was becoming chaotic again. It was still early and he didn't know Victor's plans for the day but he was still fast asleep. Getting out of bed Danny showered and dried himself off vigorously, thinking back over his time spent under Victor's care. When his guards would follow his every move, even shadow him as he showered to ensure he scrubbed up nicely before he was taken to Victor.

Victor liked him clean, like only the best should be presented to him. He had high expectations and what was wrong with that? Danny considered as he looked at himself in the mirror. Why shouldn't he want his Daniel to present his best self to him? Danny felt a lurch of pride in his chest at the idea. It was something Steve obviously didn't understand, Steve saw Victor as he'd always known him and Danny understood there was a past. Steve had spent years hunting Victor and failed, always close but never enough to snare him. Of course Steve still felt wary of Victor, suspected his behaviour, because Victor wasn't acting how Steve wanted him to act. Steve couldn't understand the Victor Danny had come to know and cherish. It would take time but he would and Danny had to be patient enough to show Steve there were other sides to the man.

But Danny knew he also had to focus and protect himself against Steve's efforts in planting doubt in himself and his faith in Victor. He could only do that be chanelling his energy into pleasing Victor and that was something Danny was capable of. Over the months Victor had given him to tools and taught him how to do just that and all he had to do was put that teaching into practice. Smiling to himself, brushing a hand through his blonde hair Danny left the bathroom, finding his lover still asleep. Going to Victor's side of the bed, he got to his knees and waited for him to wake up.

He didn't know how long he was there for before Victor stirred. It didn't matter, all he cared about was that Victor found him there waiting for whatever he had planned for the day. A thrill ran through him at Victor's hum of satisfaction at the sight, a hand reaching out from the bed to run through his hair.

"Morning," Victor said, voice still laced with sleep.

Danny didn't move as he replied with a 'morning' from his position.

He listened as Victor shifted, legs swinging off the bed as he sat up, stretched and dissappeared into the bathroom. Danny waited, listening to the shower running then turning off, Victor returning to him, skin still damp as he dropped his towel to the floor and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come here," Victor ordered softly and Danny shifted nearer as Victor spread his legs and placed a guiding hand on his head. "Perfect."

Danny wrapped his arms loose around Victor's waist as he got to work with his mouth. Victor hummed in pleasure as he swallowed him down without any hesitation and Danny settled into the pace Victor set with fingers wrapped tight into his hair. Danny moaned himself, cock sliding hard against his tongue, drops of precome hitting his taste buds as he breathed in Victor's scent through his nose. He let his teeth scrape just a little on the underside, just to hear Victor's predatory growl and tightening hold of him. It thrilled him to be able to be able to tease and please Victor this way. Victor's hips canted forward in rhythm and Danny kept his jaw slack, just how Victor liked, listening to his lovers breath growing heavier and grunting as they continued.

He let all tumultous thoughts fall away, when he was like this with Victor nothing else mattered or needed to be focused on. He had to remember moments like this to help him carry on through the day when things became difficult and the old chaos and doubts raised their ugly heads. Victor's fingers pressed at the nape of his neck, pushing him down, forcing him to take more and Danny swallowed around the cock head hitting the back of his throat every few seconds. Victor's words were drowned with gasps and groans and Danny held himself steady, knowing he was close, ready to accept his fill. Victor came with a shudder and gasp, his hold in Danny's hair painful, like he was going to tear out a patch but Danny ignored the pain, felt liquid seeping down his open throat as he swallowed and milked the spasming cock.

"Fuck," Victor gasped out with satsifaction, not letting up on his grip of Danny's hair until he was cleaned up. Danny licked along the shaft when he finally drew his mouth away, Victor breathing deep above him and stroking the side of his face with his fingers. Smiling down at him Victor drew him up a little, gave him a soft kiss of appreciation before drawing back again. "Get my clothes," he ordered quietly.

Danny helped him dress and went to fetch his own clothing before Victor pulled him into another lazy kiss. With a smile Victor pulled him to the door and Danny followed, hand in hand as they made their way downstairs.

"You want to go swimming today?" Victor asked as they headed for the dining room.

"Are you?" Danny replied, curious as to Victor's plans.

"No, I've calls to make this morning, meetings to set up," Victor informed him.

"Maybe later then," Danny shrugged.

He paused in the doorway finding Steve already standing waiting, shadowed by Huggy. Steve barely glanced at him and followed Victor's movements carefully. Danny wondered if Victor sensed the evident still uncertainty of Steve's behaviour towards him but Victor didn't seem to mind it even if he did.

"Steven," Victor said with a slight nod of acknowledgment.

Steve didn't say anything and Danny ignored him and stayed close to Victor as he sat down. Victor took his wrist and pulled him close, making him kneel beside his chair. Steve sat down a few chairs away silently as the breakfast was served up. Huggy and Mo also sat at the table.

"Nothing for Daniel," Victor remarked and Danny tried not to frown, ignoring the pang in his stomach at the smell of cooked breakfast. Victor petted his hair softly as Danny listened to liquid being poured out, coffee most probably. "He's already been fed this morning."

Danny was glad his head was bowed because he felt the sudden heady rush and heat in his face at the implication. Maybe nobody would pick up on Victor's meaning but he knew exactly what Victor was alluding too and he smiled to himself despite the present company. Victor made no attempt to draw Steve into conversation but made small talk with Huggy and Mo as they all ate. Every now and then he'd lower his hand and fed Danny small tit bits of bacon from his own plate which Danny accepted, tongue flicking out to lick the lingering grease off Victor's fingers at the same time. A thought lingered as he wondered what Steve thought of the behaviour but he chased the question away, he didn't really care, he was simply pleased he could spend time with Victor. If this kind of situation was what he needed to prove to Steve his words meant nothing to him, then he'd take part in it with strong enthusiasm.

Breakfast finished, Victor pushed his chair back and sighed, hand resting on Danny's head a moment.

"Daniel is spending the morning with me," he remarked. "He can work out with you guys then take him to his room."

Danny listened to chairs being scraped back as Victor tapped him on his shoulder to stand. Huggy and Mo took Steve with them as he and Victor made their way to the study.

"Sure you want to spend the morning with me?" Victor asked as they walked along the hall.

"Of course," Danny replied like any other option was laughable. Victor gave his ass a quick squeeze as Danny opened the study door.

He knelt by the desk as Victor sat down and listened as Victor made various calls, setting up meetings and making plans. Victor barely paid him any attention and at one point entered into a long phone conversation that had his pacing around the room, leaning against the window and completely oblivious to anything else around him. There was a knock on the door which went unheeded the first few tries until Victor eventually hung up the phone and bid the person to enter. They spoke in low tones and Victor leaned down to him eventually, a hand brushing through his hair.

"Daniel, I have to step out for a while," Victor explained. "Wait for me here. You can pick out a book and read. I won't be long then maybe we'll eat lunch together, go for that swim."

"Okay," Danny replied, standing when Victor put a hand on his arm, urged him to his feet.

Victor kissed him quickly and left with a wink. Danny chose a book from the shelves and settled onto the large armchair Victor had in the corner, losing himself in the pages of the particular mystery he'd been slowly working through the past times he'd been allowed to read in the study with Victor. His stomach grumbled but he ignored it, he'd eat lunch when Victor returned and he chuckled to himself at Victor's remark at breakfast, remembering the taste of cum on his tastebuds from that morning.

The study door opened and he looked up to find Steve easing through the door quietly, wild eyed and Danny recognised the look.

"Steve?" Danny said, getting to his feet. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You have a short memory Danno," Steve said, closing the door carefully and eyeing the windows. "We're going. Now."

"What the fuck are you on about?" Danny asked him, noticing the gun in Steve's hand. He frowned and looked at him again, Steve positioning himself by the door, watching him carefully.

"I told you Danny. I'm here to take you home and it's happening today," Steve informed him calmly. Too calmly.

"Steve," Danny shook his head, a sudden thought entering his head. "Where's Victor?"

"You tell me," Steve said with a small shrug. "I thought he'd be here with you."

Danny felt a small rush of relief in his belly. Victor would know Steve was attemping a rescue again, people would come for him and all he had to do was keep Steve busy for a while longer. Steve had made a vital mistake in coming for him.

"You came to kill him?" Danny asked, looking at the gun again.

"I would have given him a chance to let us go," Steve admitted. "But I doubt he'd have taken it. I'd have carried out measures to ensure we were allowed to leave."

"I'm not leaving," Danny said shaking his head.

"Yes you are Danno," Steve informed him, taking a few steps forward. "So I suggest you start getting your head around that idea."

Danny smiled and shook his head again. Surely Huggy and Mo had alerted everyone in the house. Victor kept a few men around for incidents, just in case. "No Steven. You leave if you want to, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Damn it Danny," Steve snapped suddenly, voice not as low as before. "We've been watching this place for months. We were tipped off that this was one of Hesse's hideouts. We knew he'd be back, so he's been given time to settle in and think he'd gotten away with taking me as well as you. You really think I'm stupid enough to walk into this without a plan? We had to make him think he'd succeeded."

Danny let the words sink in, didn't want to believe them but something about the way Steve explained it to him told him it was true. Steve wasn't alone in this mission but who else was coming? The rest of five-O? Or had he gotten some of his navy buddies to help him out? Cold fear suddenly crept up his spine and he knew he needed to get to Victor, warn him. They'd be able to get away together, he just needed to get past Steve and that wasn't going to be easy. Steve knew where his alliances lay now and wouldn't trust him as he once had. He couldn't quite accept what was happening and shook his head at Steve who stayed near the door.

"I don't, I don't understand," he said softly, mind whirring as to a plan. Any plan to get out of the study away from Steve. He used his confusion to mask his intention, dropping the book he was still holding onto the desk. Maybe he could rush Steve? Steve wouldn't shoot him, would he?

Steve looked at him pityfully and Danny let his shoulders sag, as if he were confused and afraid. Anything to make Steve think he was the victim he considered him to be. He was steeling himself to rush the man when there were shouts beyond the room and Steve turned into alert mode. He grabbed the door, peering past it briefly as they both heard shouts.

"I'll come back Danny," Steve hissed to him, turning to look at him with a defiant, hard stare. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

With that he left the room and Danny heard gun fire, three shots. Steve didn't come back into the room and he went to the door quickly, easing it open to see the damage. Had Steve been shot? Looking out he saw a figure slumped against the wall, bullet wound in their neck. It was Mo and Danny felt a slight sickening feeling as he looked first one way, then the other. No sign of Steve, no sound of anyone. If he didn't go now he'd not have another chance, Steve would force him if he didn't go willingly. He just needed to get to Victor. Where would he be? Slowly he made his way along the passage, passing Mo's lifeless body and reaching the stairs. Would Victor be in his room? Danny wished he had a weapon but after a quick look back at Mo he assessed any weapons he'd carried had been taken, probably by Steve. Danny made his way silently up the stairs, keeping low and listening for movement.

He looked in Victors room and found it empty, he made his way to his own room and found no-one there either. He lingered, pressing against the wall and taking a few breaths. Where did he go? What would he do? He heard gunshots again, sounding distant, outside. At least the action was all going on outside. He just needed to form a plan. If Steve was telling the truth and people were coming then there was nowhere to hide in the house. He needed to get outside, hopefully with Victor, make a run for it on the road. The longer they stayed at the house, the worst the outcome.

He wanted to wind the clock back to that morning, in the bedroom, when everything had been still and perfect. Shaking his head he squeezed his eyes shut, cleared his mind. Victor, he just needed to focus on Victor and stay away from Steve and any other people who had come to get him. He needed to get outside. Checking the hall and peering down the stairwell he heard nothing and saw nothing, maybe his way stealthily down the stairs. He'd go through the work out room and into the changing area that led to the swimming pool.

The garden beyond was dense by the pool and he could use the bushes as cover, perhaps find Victor as well. Victor wasn't stupid, he'd know it was safer outside than in, more chance to lose the pursuer. He took to the halls, winding through them, a few doors were open leading into empty rooms. Nobody was about and he wondered where Steve was, was he looking for him? Breathless, Danny reached the workout room, slipped into the changing rooms and hovered at the doorway. He saw movement, somebody he didn't recognise slipping around the side of the house. He waited, giving them a chance to move on as he mapped his route to the bushes, it was going to be the most dangerous part of this so far. Shit why did this have to happen? Why hadn't Steve stayed away, left him alone? He was happy, he was different now and he didn't want to go back.

He slipped out of the door and took to a quick pace around the curve of the pool, he'd have headed into the heavy growth of bushes if something hadn't caught his eye, a body lying just beyond the wall of the house to his right. He stumbled to a halt and stared, something recognisable about the clothing, the hair colour.

Victor.

It was as if everything became still and he couldn't move his legs at first, felt his knees weaken. He stood frowning for the longest time before he moved towards the man, thoughts catching up to his intitial shock. He was just hurt of course, had gotten into a fight with who ever was helping Steve in his stupid attempt at a rescuse. Danny ran over to him, coming to a halt again as reality hit him. The way Victor was lain, the blood starting to pool around him, he dropped to his knees and stared at the lifeless eyes looking up at the sky.

"Victor?" Danny said, reaching out a hand.

His skin was still warm as Danny touched his face, got an arm under him and straightened him up a little, pulling his head into his lap. Victor lolled in his grasp like a ragdoll and Danny pressed fingers to his neck checking for a pulse, not so surprised when he didn't find one.

Danny sat for a long time holding him, grim, confused. What did it mean now? He knew Victor wasn't infallable - but death? Danny didn't know where that left him. What would happen to him now? What was he supposed to do? Everything was chaos and as he sat there, fingers curled tight round Victors lifeless hand, his world was shrinking rapidly.

Had Steve done this? Not that it mattered, Danny knew it was his fault. If he hadn't convinced Victor to trust Steve, Steve wouldn't have been given the opportunity. Victor would still be alive. As he sat motionless he heard movement behind him but he didn't shift, unable to rouse himself as everything seemed to implode inward within him.

"Danny," Steve's voice was low and gruff.

He didn't turn to look at him, laying Victor down and looking at him with a fleeting hope it was just a nightmare. Victor would wake up, Steve would be gone, everything would go back to how it should be. He fingered the gun that had fallen, discarded by Victor's lifeless hand from when he'd been shot.

"Turn around Danny," Steve said, less gruff than before. Danny thought he sounded alert, cautious and gave a small laugh, same old Steve. Victor was right, Steve was wired different - chaos was something he strived for.

"Up, slow and steady." Steve yelled this time, strained, awkward and un-trusting. "Now."

Danny gave a final look at Victor before he did as ordered, getting to his feet and slowly turning. Steve was at the ready, gun trained on him and an uncertain look on his features. Danny understood, Steve didn't want to trust him but there was an old bond there that couldn't be shook. It confused his natural senses.

"Put the gun down," Steve said, eyes darting to Danny's hand, then back up to his face.

Danny wrapped his fingers imperceptibly tighter round the gun.

"Danny," Steve warned, taking a wary step closer.

Danny gave a small laugh and shook his head at the absurdity.

"I'm not going to shoot you Steven," he said simply, surprised at his outward calmness. Inside he was a tumolt of grief.

Steve didn't flinch, gesturing with his own weapon as he repeated himself slowly, "Put. It. Down."

"Can't do that," Danny replied, lifting the gun a little and weighing it in his hand, looking down at it as he lay his thoughts out in his mind.

"Danny," Steve sounded strangled, confused, caught between instinct and an old bond he refused to give up on.

"Nothing left now," Danny shrugged, looking up at him and giving a wan smile. "You killed Victor?"

"Yeah and I'm not sorry," Steve spat out but he seemed to relax just a fraction, his voice becoming softer. "Come on Danny, we'll put the guns away, we'll talk, just you and me."

"There's nothing to say," Danny shook his head, frowning. So much silence, he was used to silence, but now it felt deafening. He lifted the gun a little higher and Steve tensed again, eyes flitting down to his hand, watching, alert.

"You going to shoot me Steven?" Danny asked, "Like you shot Victor?"

"No Danno, I'm not going to shoot you," Steve shook his head, looking Danny right in the eyes.

Danny wished he could trust him, but Steve was the enemy now. A liar, someone who'd used him, used his closeness to Victor to trick them until he could carry out his plan.

"You shouldn't have come for me," Danny pointed out to Steve.

"Wasn't an option," Steve shot back through gritted teeth. Danny had to smile, Steve was still deluded in thinking he actually wanted to be resuced.

"You should leave," Danny said after a pause.

"Not without you," Steve seemed to relax again, flitting between cautious and anxious. "I already told you, I came back for you and we're leaving here together."

"I'm not going with you Steven," Danny looked down at the gun again and gave a grim smile.

"Yeah you are Danny," Steve countered. "Maybe I lied, maybe I will fucking shoot you. I don't care how it goes, you come quietly or we fight this out but one things for sure, I'm taking you away from here, back home. It's what I came here to do."

"I am home," Danny said under his breath. Without hesitation he lifted the gun, only it wasn't pointed at Steve. He watched the other mans eyes grow wild, confused, heard his voice break with anger and pain.

"Fucking hell Danno, don't do it," Steve hissed quickly, dropping his own gun down and drawing near, all thought of his own safety brushed aside. "Don't do it, not like this, fuck Danny please."

"Victor's dead," Danny calmly pointed out again, knowing if Steve could just understand what that meant that this would make sense to him. The gun muzzle was cool against his temple and his finger itched delicate on the trigger. Steve went mute, eyes everywhere, desperately searching for words, looking for another option. Steve didn't understand and Danny pitied him for it.

After all, he, Daniel, loved Victor. Didn't he?

What else was there? His finger squeezed tighter as Steve stumbled forward in shock.

~ the end ~

_(before you lynch me - there will eventually be a follow up and no, Danny doesn't die. But I really needed to wrap this one up and this final chapter had been written for months. I just needed to connect the dots. It could have gone on indefintely with chapters but for no purpose as this was the intended end for this particular fic. Like I say, I have plans for Danny's path back to lie - if that is possible.)_


End file.
